


Project Moon

by lenaskrypto



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor, Werewolf Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaskrypto/pseuds/lenaskrypto
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have been best friends for almost four years now, but Kara as yet to tell Lena who she really is. But what Kara doesn't know, is that Lena has kept just as big of a secret.Disclaimer: this story will not follow the plot line of season 4 accurately
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 148





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Original story idea by benjamintension !! Go read their version of this story as well, it's called Luna 
> 
> This is set at around 4A of Supergirl, and will progress into season five plot, but William doesn't exist : )
> 
> This might ?? have gore in it, but if it does, I'll change the archive warnings. 
> 
> Also, in the story, Hope isn't Eve T., it's just the AI built into Lex's mansion that he gave to Lena, just to clear things up if there's any confusion.

As I type away on my laptop, my stomach starts to growl with hunger. I take a sip from my water bottle as I await Kara to bring us lunch from Big Belly Burger. She always knew how to make my day a little bit brighter.  
I smile to myself as Jess turns the com on and says, “I have Kara Danvers in the lobby waiting for you, Ms. Luthor.”  
“Send her on in, Jess. I’m starving.” I reply, eager for her appearance.  
About five seconds later, Kara gives a light knock and pushes open the door. I flash her a smile as I get up from my work chair and make my way over to her. She’s wearing her favorite white button up with a black sweatshirt over it and navy blue pants. She’s so dorky I think to myself.  
“You know you don’t have to knock when you bring food!” I exclaim, laughing. She laughs with me, holding the bag out.  
“I got your favorite.” She smirks, raising her eyebrows.  
“Did I forget to mention how amazing you are.” I say, snatching the bag playfully.  
“Don’t forget that some of the food is for me too. You know I don’t share.” She says defensively as she makes her way over to our couch. I call it ours, because the only time I ever sit on it is when she’s here.  
I pull out five individually wrapped burgers and one in a separate container. Obviously, those five are for Kara and two large fries sit at the bottom. I remove those from the bag as well, crumbling the paper bag up into a ball. I eye the trash can across the room.  
“Think I can make it?” I ask Kara.  
“You can try, but you probably won’t succeed.” She replies with another smirk, before she takes a huge bite from her first burger.  
I pull my wrist back just enough and flick it as hard as I can. We both watch the paper ball fly through the air, spin a 360 on the rim of the garbage can, and fall inside.  
“Yes!” I exclaim, fists pumping in the air.  
“Well, I suppose I was wrong after all.” Kara mutters in-between bites.  
“You owe me some more printer ink,” I say, smirking. "and copy paper."  
“Hey, I never betted on anything!” She muffles, mouth full of food.  
I laugh at her, “I’ve got to go away for a couple of days.”  
She swallows her food and asks, “Business trip?” as I pick up my burger.  
“Yeah,” I murmur. “I’ve got to go to Metropolis and meet someone there about a new project I’ve been working on.” I say, taking a bite from my burger.  
When Kara finishes her five burgers and fries in a phenomenal ten minutes, she asks “I’ll get the scoop on it?”  
I nod my head, as she adds “Off the record, of course.”  
As I finish my food and throw the trash away, Kara embraces me.  
We stand there for a little while, holding onto each other. I breathe her scent in one last time, a mix of strawberries and vanilla, and let go of her waist.  
“See you on Monday.” Kara says with a smile. She opens the door and walks out. 

*** 

I quickly open the door to my apartment and gather just the necessities I will need for the trip. I throw random clothes from my dresser into the suitcase and run to the bathroom to grab my toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, etc. I throw it all in a separate bag and tuck it away in my suitcase, while I scan the room for another pair of shoes. I find a pair under my bed and throw them in the bag and seal it up. I pick the luggage up and head to my car; I throw the luggage in the back, close the trunk, and run back to the apartment to lock up.  
“Lena!” I hear someone call my name. I turn to see who it is, and it’s the person I did not want to see right now, but I can’t ever say no to her.  
“Kara!” I exclaim, flashing her a smile. “What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“Nothing, I just forgot to give you something for the road.” She says, grinning. She pulls something out of her coat pocket, a necklace.  
“It was my mothers. I always wore it when I was a child. I felt like it protected me. I want you to have it.” She says, taking my hand and placing it in my palm. The necklace itself was made of a dark silver, and the gem hanging from it was crystal clear, and it shined in the sunlight.  
“Thank you, Kara. I love it.” I say warmly.  
“Here, I’ll help you put it on.” She murmurs.  
I turn around and hold my hair up while she brings the necklace around my neck and shortly thereafter, I hear a click. I put my hair down and turn to face her.  
“It looks so beautiful on you,” she says tenderly.  
“Thanks.” I murmur.  
“I’m gonna miss you.” Kara murmurs as she embraces me into a big, tight hug.  
“I’m not even gone yet.” I say with a light laugh.  
“I know, but you haven’t gone away very often.” She says sadly, letting go.  
“Have fun.” She adds with a smile.  
“Fun will definitely be out of my vocabulary this weekend.” I reply with a chuckle.  
She flashes a smile, “I guess it will be. Take care, Lee.” She turns and starts walking back down the road.  
“I can take you home real quick, if you want me to.” I offer.  
“That’s okay, I’ve got Alex up here to pick me up.” She replies with another smile. It’s like she has never frowned a day in her life.  
“Oh, okay. Bye, Kar.” I yell, since she’s almost to the edge of the road now. She smiles and waves at me. 

*** 

I’ve spent almost two hours driving, but I needed a secure, secluded place for Project Moon. I’ve told no one about this, and tonight will be the first night of trials. I have only discovered what I am only a month ago, the gene triggered by an event of which only I am aware of.  
Things will be hard tonight, but no one must know about this. I park off the side of the road, and press a button on a control panel on the dashboard. The cloaking device unveils the mansion. Lex gave me the mansion a year ago, saying he didn’t have much use for it anymore. This is where my “business trip” will be all weekend. I cannot tell Kara about this just yet, because I don’t have full control over what I am, and it terrifies me in every waking moment since that night. I get out of the car, key in hand to the house. I walk up to the porch, unlock the door, and push the door open. The house smells a little musty, and all of the memories of childhood come rushing in again, aching my heart. Me and Lex had some good times here, and some very bad ones. Then he went on his reign with Superman, and it completely destroyed the family, and our bond. I go back out to the car to get my luggage. I shut the trunk, and enter the house, the atmosphere taunting but yet comforting at the same time. I spend about an hour unpacking, although I could have gotten it done a lot quicker. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.  
“Hope, how much longer until the sun is down?” I ask the house’s AI.  
“Approximately twelve minutes, Ms. Luthor. Shall I launch Protocol A?” She asks.  
“Not yet, Hope. I need to change.” I say.  
“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” She replies.  
I walk back to my bedroom and change into a black tank top and boylegs. I open a compartment in the dresser that contains Protocol A. I take the syringe and walk back into the living room. I sit on the couch and inject the syringe into my arm and plunge the liquid into my bloodstream.  
“Hope, is it time yet?” I ask nervously.  
“Yes, Ms. Luthor. I will launch Protocol A.” She replies.  
“Thank you, Hope. I will be on my way now,” I murmur, getting up off the couch and heading for the door.  
“I will cloak the house while you are away, and I wish you luck.” Hope says.  
“Thank you again, Hope.” I reply as I turn the doorknob.  
I open the door, and run for the woods. I pick up the pace once the house is out of sight, my chest barely heaving, moving my legs as fast as I possibly can in this body. The glow of orange on the trees from the sunset illuminates my skin, and I feel carefree, like nothing can stop me. I run farther and farther into the woods, dodging trees and limbs until the sun sets and the moon replaces the sun. Then, the painful transformation settles in. I fall to the ground, pain enveloping my entire body as each and every one of my bones breaks, one by one. I yowl in torment as my legs transform behind me, so do my arms. My spine rearranges itself, stretching and conforming into the new body I will inhabit now. My body evolves into the beast, as my face finally constructs into a dark brown, square muzzle and my transformation ends. I howl into the night, and arise from the ground. I start to run again, my paws hitting the earth with ease, my speed increasing by the second. I’m hungry, so I decide to find some prey. I’m not like other wolves, who feed on humans. I struggle not to let the wolf take over, to keep my humanity with me, because I don’t want to become a killer or possibly something worse. I don’t want Kara to ever be afraid of me, afraid of the wolf. I scent a rabbit in the downwind, slowing my pace not to startle it. I spot it, ten yards away, munching on a berry. Its back is to me, and my mouth starts to water, the rabbit being much bigger than I anticipated. I lift my paws and shift my weight to my hind legs to make it easier to stalk up on the rabbit. I slowly creep toward the animal, the rabbit still distracted with the task of eating the berry. I’m only five yards away now, the rabbit still unknown of my presence. I put all of my weight onto my legs, rear back, and launch myself forward. I grasp the rabbit with my paw, and crush its neck with the other one. I pick the rabbit up with my teeth and carry it back to a fallen tree to eat it. I set the rabbit down on the log, and go back to grab some of the berries it was eating. I snag a mouthful off of the bush and carry them back. I set them aside and start to eat the rabbit, the flow of blood and the stringy meat quenching my hunger. I finish the rabbit off and eat the berries, the juice refreshing my scorched tongue. My mouth tastes a little tangy from the meat, so I wander off to find some water. I find a river not too far from where I ate, and I guzzle a mouthful and spit it back out. I lap up some more water before I leave the river and travel deeper into the woods. I start to run again, the wind ruffling my fur and leaving me euphoric. I skid against the ground as I scent a human, stopping dead in my tracks. I start to head the other way, afraid that I won’t have control over myself. I smell the air again and this time the scent smells different. It was definitely a person, but they didn’t smell like a human. I look up and find Supergirl, fighting another person. He wasn’t alien, but he had a green rock glowing in the center of his chest. Oh no. Kryptonite. The man flexes his chest, shooting Supergirl with a ray of kryptonite. The impact of the deadly ray knocks her out of the air and sends her spiraling to the ground. I run towards where she’s falling, leaping up the trees and launching myself into the air, catching her cape with my teeth. Her weight is a little too much for my jaw to hang onto and I go down with her. I let go of her cape and snatch onto the waist of her skirt. I press her against my chest, keeping her there as we finally hit the ground with a hard thud. I squeak in pain as a burning pain shoots up my spine. I was for sure I broke a couple of disks, possibly a rib as well. Supergirl groans as she rolls off my chest and onto the ground. She murmurs something into her earpiece, and shortly thereafter DEO agents swarm the forest area. I start to feel dizzy at the scent of so many humans, panicking as my hunger starts to appear again, my throat burning for the taste of blood. My body still isn’t healed, and I need to be human in order for my spine to be restored properly. Supergirl gets up, clutching her arm as her hand becomes stained with blood. She walks over to me and kneels beside me.  
“Alex!” she calls out.  
Alex emerges from the east, rushing over to Supergirl and I.  
“This wolf saved me, but I think its in pain.” She explains to Alex.  
“Should we take it back to the DEO?” Alex asks Supergirl.  
“No,” I say, my voice low and rumbly. “I’ll be fine. I can heal myself.” I rumble, slowly getting up. My back aches, and I start to become annoyed with the pain. Supergirl backs away and lets me stand on my own.  
“What’s it saying?” Alex asks.  
“What’s she saying,” Supergirl corrects her, “She says that she’ll be okay, and that she can heal from the injuries.” Supergirl tells her.  
“Thank you.” she says with a smile. I nod my head at her as she ruffles the fur on top of my head. I rumble in response, and she steps back to let me go.  
“Will I see you again?” she asks before I run off.  
“Perhaps.” I reply. I leap off the tree trunk and run back into the woods. I take a sharp left, and head east towards the mansion so I can transform back into my human self. After fifteen minutes of running, I finally come across the property. The house uncloaks itself and I run into the house, the door already opened for me, a perk from Hope. I collapse onto the floor, my body conforming back into a human. My bones recalibrate into their normal size, shrinking and thinning. My arched legs return back to their original form, as do my arms. My face shrinks back into its original form, a nose replacing my muzzle. I groan as my body starts to heal my spine, my disks creating more fibrosis to fill in the cracked sections.  
“Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor?” Hope asks.  
“I had a run in with Supergirl. She was going to die from the impact of the ground. I had to save her.” I panted.  
“So, you remember everything when you were a wolf?” Hope asks curiously.  
“Yes, Protocol A worked. Now I can’t be a danger to others. I’ll be in control.” I sigh with relief.  
“Would you like something to speed up your recovery?” Hope asks.  
“I think I’ll be okay.” I reply, my chest heaving against the cold, hard floor. I could barely feel the pain in my spine and rib now. I pull myself up off the ground, grimacing as my spine resets with a pop. I head back to my bedroom and throw some sweatpants over my boylegs. I’m surprised my clothes didn’t rip when I transformed. I walk into the kitchen and open the mini-fridge and find a couple of animal blood bags still in there, waiting for me. Human blood heals me faster, but animal blood tastes more natural and I don’t feel as guilty. I pull the knob off the bag and start sipping, the burning in my throat subduing.  
“Were you not able to hunt, Ms. Luthor?” Hope asks.  
“I had a rabbit, until Supergirl came along.” I muttered, heading out of the kitchen and flopping down on the couch.  
“Is there anything else you need assistance with, Ms. Luthor?” Hope asks.  
“Nothing right now, Hope,” I reply.  
“I will temporarily deactivate, so my system can reboot and I can recharge. This will only take an hour. I cannot deactivate until you say ‘Deactivate protocols’, Ms. Luthor,” She says.  
“Deactivate protocols, Hope” I reply, taking another sip from my blood bag.  
I grab the remote from the counter and switch the TV on. I watch TV for a couple of hours, finishing the last of the blood until I hear a ding from my phone all the way back in my bedroom. Funny, my phone doesn’t get reception out here I think to myself. I heave myself up off the couch and make my way to my bedroom to get it. I find it on my nightstand and press the on button, the screen lighting up. A new text message notification from Kara appeared on the lock screen. I open the message: 

Kar: How is the trip? Game night doesn’t feel the same without you :(

I reply with: 

Me: It’s been okay, not the best. A few complications, but I’m making it. What game did you guys play tonight?

A minute later, she sees the message and the … of her typing pops up. 

Kar: Jenga Quake. Alex hates that game, haha, but everyone else voted yes on it. 

I smile and type my reply: 

Me: Poor Alex. I miss you. 

Kar: I miss you too. Noonan’s on Monday? 

Me: Of course! :) 

I set my phone down to go brush my teeth and get ready for bed. Today has been very exhausting. I glance at my clock for the time and it reads 1:13 am. I’m surprised Kara is still up. I open my bag up and retrieve my toothbrush and toothpaste. I brush my teeth and put my toothbrush away. I turn the light off and flop onto my bed, sleep overtaking my worn out body.


	2. I've Got To Be Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds something suspicious in the woods while hunting, but later on finds someone she never expected to be like her.

As the sunlight beams through the curtains and washes on my face, I lay in bed peacefully, soaking it all in. I turn over and throw my legs over the bed, waking up for the day although the sun has barely peaked over the horizon. I change into a dri-fit tee and some sweats. I start to wander around the mansion since the hunger hasn't settled in my stomach yet. As I'm wandering the halls, I find the old game room where Lex and I played chess and other games, (but mostly chess because Lex thought any other game was just pointless.) The chessboard still sits on the same table from sixteen years ago, all of the pieces put in the right place, almost as if no one had ever played the game. I shiver with uneasiness as I exit the room. My phone starts to ring from my bedroom, and I hurry to get it. I pick it up and answer.  
“Hello?”   
“Lena, the Harun-El is almost ready. It will be waiting for you when you get back.” Eve says.  
“Thank you, Eve.” I reply, ending the call.  
I set my phone down and walk into the living room.  
“Cancel Protocol A for today, Hope.” I tell the AI.  
“Yes, Ms. Luthor. But what about you remembering?” She asks.  
“I’m going to see if I can, I was able to control myself yesterday. I want to take it a step further.” I reply, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. I open the bottle and take three big gulps before setting it down.  
“What about the Harun-El, Ms. Luthor?” Hope asks.  
“I haven’t fully completed it yet, much less tested it.” I reply shortly to her.  
My teeth start to ache and my hunger emerges. I become irritated at the burning sensation in the back of my throat. I decide to hunt instead of taking Protocol A, which subdues my cravings for blood. It also helps me control myself when I can change, and it helps me remember what I do when I’m a wolf; Blackouts are unfortunately a side-effect of being a wolf. I walk out the door, down the steps, and sprint into the woods. I let my animal instincts take over once I’m beyond the trees and I transform. The wolf persona tries to silence me out, but I stay strong, taking control and keeping myself calm and collected. I race through the forest, my paws hitting the earth with hard thuds. I run uphill to the little river from the night before to drink up before I hunt. I lap up the cool water in a few quick gulps and continue on. I start jogging instead of running so that I don’t scare the nearby prey if there is any. I inhale and smell a scent trail of blood up ahead. I decide to follow it and if the animal isn’t too roughed up, it’ll be my breakfast. I spend a good seven minutes tracking the animal through the trees and brush until the trail stops beside a tree. I look around for the animal, but it’s nowhere in sight. I shrug and find a colony of strawberries nearby. I snag a mouthful from the vines and eat them. As I continue down the trail, I spot the animal I was trying to track dead under a bush. I walk over to it to see if it’s edible, but someone else has already eaten it. But what surprised me is that there are teeth marks identical to mine in what’s leftover of the flesh on the rabbit. I inhale the air deeply into my lungs, but all I scent is the dead rabbit and the leftover taste of strawberries in my mouth and the perpetrator is nowhere around. I decide to continue on with my hunt, as I spot a huge rattlesnake slithering through the underbrush up head. My animal instincts automatically take over for the thrill of the hunt. I shift my weight and stalk up on the snake. It was currently in the middle of chasing a mouse, so this will be a great opportunity to use the element of surprise. As the snake stalks up on the mouse, I pounce on it, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I grab at its head, but the snake slipped through my paws at the last second. It shifts under me but I regain control of it quickly and snap its spine. I pick up the snake in my mouth and carry it to the fallen log to strip it of its coat. I sink my teeth into its skin, piercing the first layer and peeling it back; I peel back all the layers until I reach the meat and dig in. After I’m finished I go back to the river to wash up and drink some more water. I choose to hunt for a little while longer out of boredom. I find the mouse that the snake was chasing earlier and chase after it. The mouse stumbles over its own feet, and I sweep it off the ground with my paw and kill it with one swift crunch of its skull. I carry it back to the fallen log and eat it in a couple of bites, licking my mouth afterward in satisfaction with my haul. The blood feels warm in my throat and I can feel strength and adrenaline running through me. I hear a branch break in the distance, and I meander over to that direction to see if it’s prey I can catch. Instead, I see a little girl, about nine years old holding a stuffed animal and spinning in circles in the clearing. I smile to myself, remembering those days where I was doing the same thing as she was. I loved to roam the forest here, I know it like the back of my hand. But then I also think, how is this little girl in the forest? The forest is technically mine now since this land was bought with the mansion back when Lionel owned it.  
I slowly walk towards the clearing so that I don’t frighten her. I stand at the edge of the clearing, the girl still unknown of my presence. I emerge from the shadows, and she stops spinning immediately, eyes widened at the sight of me. I rumble softly as I walk towards her. She’s frozen in fear, but her face softens as I walk up and tilt my head towards her. She puts her teddy bear down and slowly lifts her hand to my face. I nod at her to let her know that it’s okay, and she gingerly places her hand on the side of my face.  
She smiles and giggles, “Good wolf!”  
I lick her hand and she giggles again. She buries her face into my neck as she hugs me.  
She lets go as someone off in the distance yells what I presume to be her name since she turns her head at the voice.  
“Go, go,” She says, trying to push me away. “My daddy doesn’t like wolves.” She adds with worry in her eyes. I nod to her and back away into the shadows. I turn around and disappear into the thick underbrush. 

***

I make it to the edge of the forest where the mansion is in sight and transform back into a human. Once I’m human I jog up to the house and enter.  
“Hope, are there any other people who live in this area?” I ask.  
“There is a farm and another home currently twenty miles away from this residence, Ms. Luthor,” Hope responds. “Is there a problem, Ms. Luthor?” She asks.  
“I think we’ve got a werewolf hunter in town,” I mutter. “I’m going to the hospital to get some blood for trials on Monday, and just in case I personally need some. I’m afraid that he may try to come closer next time.” I respond. I walk back to my bedroom to change into a button-up and pants. I toss my hair up into a ponytail, slip some shoes on and grab my keys. I lock up the house and drive to the Metropolis Hospital. There’s a doctor there I have become acquainted with who can supply me with blood to heal me if I become badly injured, although he isn’t aware of my origin. It’s not necessary for anyone to know. I park the car and get out. I start to feel uneasy as I walk into the hospital, warm bodies surrounding me at every corner. I walk up to the desk receptionist and clear my throat for her attention.  
“May I speak with Doctor Vaughn?” I ask lightly.  
“Ah, yes, you’re Lena Luthor, correct?” She asks, looking up from her computer.  
“The one and only.” I reply coolly.  
She clicks a button on an intercom and murmurs, “Lena Luthor is here for you, Doctor.”  
Dr. Vaughn shortly enters the lobby and greets me, “Lena! Nice to see you.” He says, embracing me. I accept the hug and return it.  
“You as well, David.” I reply. He leads me back to his office and has me sit down.  
“What can I do for you?” He asks.  
“I would like another supply of blood bags from your bank for my research.” I reply.  
“Of course.” He responds, getting up and leaving the office. He comes back with a box that contains blood bags. I grab the box from him and set a stack of money on his desk.  
“Nice doing business with you, Doctor.” I murmur as I exit his office and then the hospital. I set the box in the passenger seat as I start up the car and drive away.

***

I make it back to the mansion and put the blood bags in the mini-fridge to keep them cold. I take my shoes off and put something more comfortable to wear on. I go outside to sit on the front porch to listen to nature. I tune into the bird’s symphonies, their tweets music to my ears before I hear a howl and a gunshot off into the distance in the woods. I automatically get up off the steps and start running. I run into the trees for a little bit until I turn my wolf on, my blood cells gathering the last of Protocol A from the day before. I howl in pain as the transformation consumes my body, but cut off shortly as my body transforms. I sniff the air, the scent of another wolf filling my nostrils. I run west towards the highway, following the scent trail. I’m excited, yet scared to discover the wolf, as I haven’t discovered anyone else like me before. I stop and listen closely for them. I hear another howl, the sound just shortly up ahead. I beat my paws against the ground and move my legs as fast as I can through the thick underbrush and trees. I skid to a stop as I spot the wolf in the clearing, laying on the grass, soft whimpers escaping its muzzle. I slowly approach it to let it know I’m not a threat.  
“If you’re going to kill me then get on with it.” The wolf growls in pain.  
“Why would I kill you?” I murmur, now next to the wolf. I kneel down to examine its warm brown fur, finding a part of it bloodstained.  
“Can’t you change back into a human?” I ask. “You heal faster when you’re human.”  
“Well, I’m not good at controlling this thing sometimes.” The wolf snaps.  
“Just try to concentrate on your humanity, and then you can change back.” I murmur.  
The wolf closes its eyes and grunts. It slowly shifts back into a human, hands and feet replacing paws, a flat stomach replacing fur, and a face replacing a muzzle. She starts to fall, and I run beside her to support her by her shoulder.  
“Thank.,” she mutters. I step back and examine the girl; To my surprise, I find the one person I could never see as a werewolf.  
“Sam?” I gasp, “How are-” I start, but she cuts in.  
“It would be more suitable for you to be human too, so that I know who I’m talking to,” She suggests lightly. “Plus, wolf talk is still a little bit gibberish to me.” She adds, lifting up her shirt to examine her side.  
She inhales sharply as she pulls a piece of metal out of the wound with her fingers, wincing as her hand burns from the contact of the metal. She tosses the piece of metal into the bushes as the wound starts to heal. Shortly thereafter only dried blood and a pink scar remain. She puts her shirt down and turns to me.  
I struggle momentarily to change back, but when I do, Sam backs away from me in my process of becoming human.  
“That’s kinda creepy.” She comments.  
“What is?” I ask, standing up.  
“Holy shit,” She murmurs, “Lena?”


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam confide in each other's first beginnings as werewolves while Kara deals with problems that she may not be able to face.

“Yeah, it’s me, Sam,” I say lightly, huffing out a laugh.  
She runs up and embraces me tightly, tighter than I expected from her.  
“Uh, Sam. That hurts a little,” I say, chuckling.  
“Right, sorry,” she murmurs, pulling away.  
“So that’s where you’ve been for the past seven months?” I ask curiously.  
“Well, yeah. I couldn’t be around a lot of people at once, being a wolf and all. I was scared, I didn’t know who or what I was. I was aggressive towards people, and my mouth always hurt. That was before the night I changed,” she trailed off, lost in thought.  
“Let’s head back to the mansion. We can talk more there,” I reply, sprinting off and leaving her behind.  
“Hey!” she roars, laughing as she races to catch up with me. I wait until we’re side by side and at each other’s pace to speak.  
“Race?” I ask, smirking at her.  
“Oh, you’re going down Little Luthor,” Sam says with a daunting smile as she gets a boost of speed and advances. I push my legs faster as she advances, jumping over underbrush and skidding around trees. She takes a shortcut on a backtrail that I’ve worn into the earth, but I stay going downhill to gain speed. I push on, determination set in to win the race. I glance around to see where she is once I’m at level ground. She yields as she advances to my side and looks over, surprised at how well I’ve managed to keep up with her.  
“Never underestimate me, Arias,” I say as I give every last ounce of adrenaline I have and push myself forward, gaining the lead. I spot the edge of the forest and emerge into the clearing, almost to the mansion. I beat Sam to the house just in the nick of time. We both stumble up the porch steps, wheezing a little bit from the thrill of the run.  
When Sam retrieves her breath, she says, “I didn’t think you would outrun me like that,”  
“Well, any other time I’m not working, I’m running,” I say, opening the door to the mansion. I wander into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator, grabbing a couple of water bottles and returning to Sam. I hand her a water bottle and we walk over to the old porch swing and sit down.  
“So, where were we?” Sam murmurs to herself, “Ah, yes, my transformation,” 

***

Earlier today

As my alarm goes off, I turn over and smash my fist onto it.  
“That’s the third alarm clock you’ve destroyed this week,” Alex comments.  
I groan as Alex opens the curtains and lets all of the sunlight in, my face blinded with the harsh light.  
“C’mon, we’ve got a doppelganger to catch, because I know you didn’t set the White House on fire,” Alex says, “No matter how much Colonel Hayley thinks that you did,” she adds.  
“So, exactly how are we supposed to find this other me? It could be at CatCo right now, or I don’t know, maybe having a tea party with J’onn,” I snap, throwing a pillow over my head and turning over.  
“Come on, Kara, you didn’t do any of that and there’s going to be a way to figure out who did this, but it won’t figure itself out if you’re laying in bed all day having a pity party for yourself,” Alex insists, irritated. “Now get the hell up, you’re late for work,” she mutters, pulling the covers back.  
“I don’t have work,” I grunt, throwing the covers back onto me.  
“When I said we were going to figure out who did this I mean today, Kara,” she says, throwing the covers off of me. I huff, pulling the pillow off of my face and sitting up.  
“I can’t go out there Alex, the people don’t trust me now. They think I need to be put down like I’m a dog,” I say bitterly, sighing.  
“And that should give you an even bigger reason to find out who did this,” she urges.  
“I guess you’re right. I shouldn’t let this get in the way of protecting the people, even if they don’t trust me,” I murmur.  
Alex gives me a soft smile, “Now that’s the Kara Danvers I know and love,”

***

“Ruby, for the most part, always thought me being a werewolf was the most amazing thing possible,” Sam says lightly, laughing.  
I laugh with her, “Well, being a wolf isn’t so bad,” I comment.  
“Sometimes it isn’t,” she agrees, sipping on her water.  
“Did you ever,” I start, but trail off, hesitant in asking the question.  
“What is it?” Sam asks.  
“Did you ever.. hurt anyone. When you transformed for the first time, I mean,” I murmur, waiting for her answer.  
“Ruby was there when I did, and when she first saw me like that, where the wolf was in control, she was scared senseless. She wouldn’t come near me for almost two weeks because she was scared I was going to wolf out on her,” Sam says gloomily. “But once I showed her that I could control it, that I wasn’t a monster, she confided in me again. Even after seven months of trying to control myself, sometimes I’m still not able to,”  
Sam glances over at me, “Did you hurt someone?” she asks with empathy in her voice.  
My chest aches with pain as I feel all of these emotions being thrown at me. The guilt, the sadness, the pain, the regret. Every last emotion floods into my heart and overwhelms me. My throat drys up and I feel as if I’m never going to speak again.  
I turn to Sam and a tear rolls down my cheek as I start, “Jack’s brother, Aidan, came back to National City. He said he wanted to continue his brother’s work and asked for my help. He came over to my apartment when I started changing. I didn’t know what I was doing, I didn’t have control of myself. I hurt him, and I just sat idly by as he bled out onto the floor and died. I couldn’t save him from myself. I didn’t change back to help. I did nothing,” I say mournfully.  
“Oh Lena,” Sam murmurs, throwing her arms around me, “You weren’t in the right mindset. It wasn’t your fault,”  
“Then why does his death feel like the heaviest weight has been put on my chest,” I say with monotony in my voice as she pulls away.  
“Because you think that you’re responsible for something that you had no control over, and your guilt is overwhelming you. You have to accept the fact that you are a wolf, and that you can’t outrun what’s inside you or develop serums to suppress yourself from the inevitable. Before control is acceptance of who you are,” Sam says warmly, setting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I give her a sad smile.  
“Thank you,” I murmur, wiping away the tears.  
She nods, “Want me to help you pack? You’ve got a company to get back to,”  
I groan, “I’m gonna need all the help I can get with the packing and the company,”  
She laughs, “One last run before nightfall? I bet I can kick your ass this time,”  
“Oh, game on,” I reply, already off the swing and down the steps.  
“Cheating like always!” she yells behind me.  
I laugh as I run into the clearing and let everything from the past three days slip through my fingers and fade away. 

***

As I set the table up for movie night and decorate it with my favorite foods and a bottle of red wine, Alex knocks on the door. I rush over to the door and open it, Alex holding two bags of potstickers.  
I squeal, “You know you’re the best sister to ever exist in the multiverse, right?”  
“Why thank you, such an honor from the Girl of Steel herself,” she chuckles, closing the door behind her and setting the bags down in the middle of the table. I grab the two movies from the table and hold them up.  
“The Wizard of Oz, or Pulp Fiction?” I ask.  
“Pulp Fiction, definitely,” Alex replies, taking the movie from me and popping it into the Blu-Ray player. She flops down onto the couch while I get the blanket off of my bed and toss it over us. I dig into the potstickers immediately, eating a whole bag in almost the first twenty minutes of the movie.  
“Are you stress eating?” Alex asks eyes narrowed.  
“No,” I muffle, mouth full of potstickers. Alex grabs the remote and turns the movie down.  
“Hey, I know you love potstickers, but you usually don’t inhale them like the world is fixing to end,” she remarks, giving me the look.  
“I just really like potstickers today, that’s all,” I mumble, stuffing another one in my mouth. I chew it and swallow before I ask, “So, how’s the dating been going,” I smirk at her as she narrows her eyes at me again.  
“Hey, don’t look at me like you’re fixing to plan my wedding,” she says, pointing her finger at me before she shoves more popcorn in her mouth.  
I laugh, almost choking on my potsticker, “No worries big sis, no planning over here,”  
“So,” she starts, smirking at me.  
“So what,” I mumble, taking a sip of red wine.  
“Your lunch with Lena is tomorrow,” she says casually, tossing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in her mouth.  
“Yeah, being gone these past three weekends must be stressing her out. I just want us to spend some time together to take her mind off of everything,” I reply lightly.  
“So, there’s nothing more than friendship between you two?” Alex asks curiously, sipping on her beer.  
“No, not really. Why?”  
Shortly thereafter, the room fills with Alex’s laughter and I become annoyed.  
“What?” I ask, irritated. She finally stops laughing and responds.  
“Kara, I think there’s something a little more than friendship between you and Lena,”  
“That’s impossible, Alex. Lena has never said she was a lesbian, or bisexual. All the people she has ever dated are men,” I reply shortly, grabbing the popcorn bowl from her.  
“That doesn’t necessarily mean that she doesn’t like you,” Alex replies, taking the bowl back once I’ve got a handful.  
“But either way, I don’t have any feelings for her and she has none for me. Our relationship is strictly platonic love,” I declare.  
“That’s a hunk of bullshit, but you’ll come to your senses eventually,” Alex mutters.  
“What?”  
“Nothing,” she says quickly, stuffing her mouth with more popcorn to avoid talking.  
I grunt as I grab another box of potstickers from the second bag, avoiding any topics pertaining to Lena for the rest of the night.


	4. Shattering Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena discusses with Sam something she's kept hidden away within her, while later on Kara and Lena's friendship slowly crumbles over lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 2.1K views. I never thought this story would blow up so quickly, so I express my gratitude to you all. This chapter is longer than the previous one to compensate for how short it was.

“Take the chemicals, not me!” I exclaim, gripping the net with fear. The shock and hurt on Supergirl’s face makes me feel guilty for saying such a thing but if it’s me or the city, I’m obviously going to say me.  
“No!” she yells, her grip slipping on the half of the airplane with me in it. “Climb, Lena! God damn it, climb!”  
I nod and start to climb up the wall of the airplane, my foot slipping when I’m halfway up. I regain my balance quickly and make it to the top.  
“Jump!” Supergirl yells.  
I inhale sharply, close my eyes, and push myself off the edge of the plane. I feel the air move with me as my body levitates up. But shortly thereafter, I feel the pull of gravity and dread settles in as I start to fall. Supergirl grabs my hand tightly before I plunge and throws me back up into the air, catching me. I finally ease my eyes open and she has me cradled against her chest as she carries the chemicals with one arm and holds me in the other.  
“Thank you,” I murmur into her shoulder.  
“Of course, Lena,” she responds warmly, holding me tighter.

****

“Lena. Lena c’mon, get up,” I hear someone say as I’m being shaken awake.  
“Go away, Sam,” I murmur, throwing a pillow over my head.  
“Lena, you have to get back in time for work,” Sam insists.  
I groan, “I was having a dream here,”  
“Well, too bad sleepyhead,” Sam says as she pulls the pillow off my head and drags the cover off of me.  
I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stretch my arms. Sam goes into the kitchen to fix us breakfast while I shower and get dressed. I quickly gather all of my things I carried with me here and seal them back into my suitcase. I throw my hair into a bun and finish buttoning up my shirt. I hear my phone vibrate and I walk over to my nightstand to answer it. A text notification from Kara appears on my homescreen. I swipe up to read it. 

Kar: Can’t wait to see you! We’ve gotta catch up over lunch about your trip.

I smile and reply:

Me: Likewise, darling. I can’t wait to tell you about it. 

I set my phone down and wander into the kitchen. Sam has a couple of plates set out on the high-bar as she prepares raw meat.  
“I thought breakfast was going to be eggs or something,” I say, chuckling.  
“Well, since you won’t be eating much wolf food for a little bit, I figure I could fix you up something for the road,” she says.  
“Everything has just been stressful lately, but Kara and I are having lunch today so maybe that will get me in a better mood,” I murmur as I watch her cut the fat off a piece of chicken.  
“You and Kara, huh?” Sam asks, looking up at me.  
“Yeah, what about us?” I reply lightly.  
Sam stifles a laugh as she responds, “I just thought you two would be something more, you know,”  
After a few moments, I finally realize what she means and flush.  
“Of course not, why would you think that?”  
“Lena, most people aren’t oblivious to chemistry when they see it,” Sam responds simply. I pause momentarily before I respond.  
“Kara’s been through a lot, especially with Mon-El. She just recently got back on her feet and started opening herself up again. I would just take all of that away from her if I told her I have a crush on her, and if she didn’t like me like that, I would only put an unnecessary weight on her shoulders. That’s not what she needs right now,”  
“But your feelings are important, Lena. Right now may not be a time where you think it’s necessary to tell her, but when the time is right you need to. Even if she doesn’t like you back, you would at least know instead of wondering everyday,” Sam says lightly as she prepares the plates with food.  
“Have you told her you’re a werewolf?” Sam asks as she opens the refrigerator and grabs two sodas.  
“That’s complicated, too,” I murmur as she sets a soda down in front of me.  
“The first layer of friendship is trust. Do you really trust Kara with these things?” She asks as she sets our plates down and takes a seat beside me.  
I pause before I answer, thinking through her question thoroughly.  
“Yes, I do,” I reply, opening the can of soda and taking a sip before eating a slice of chicken.  
“Then when you feel comfortable telling her about yourself, tell her. Kara has a big heart and she’s very compassionate. She’ll understand why you kept these things from her,” Sam says as she munches on a strawberry.  
“I don’t know for certain if she will. What if she thinks I’m a bad person, that I’m just a Luthor?”  
“Lena, you aren’t a bad person for keeping something like this from your best friend. Being a wolf isn’t easy and comes with its complications. I’m sure Kara will be able to understand that,” Sam responds, sipping on her drink.  
“I guess you’re right,” I mumble, chewing on another piece of chicken.  
“This tastes fresh, where did you get this?” I ask curiously.  
Sam flushes, “I may have stolen a chicken from the farm twenty miles up the road,”  
“Sam!” I exclaim, laughing.  
She laughs with me, “Hey, aren’t you glad I did because fresh chicken is way better than store chicken,”  
“I suppose I am,” I agree, finishing my food and grabbing our plates off the table and putting them in the sink.  
“I’ll pack up your car while you’re doing that,” Sam says, getting up from the high-bar.  
“Thanks,” I respond while I pour some dishwashing soap into the sink and turn the hot water on. In a short amount of time, I finish the dishes and put them away in the cabinets as I hear Sam slam the trunk to the car. She walks back into the house as I grab a couple of things from my bedroom. I glance at the nightstand as something shimmers on top of it. I walk over and spot the necklace Kara gave me the day I left. I smile as I pick it up gingerly and put it on. I leave the room as Sam calls my name and reminds me I have to leave. I lock up the house and she walks with me to the car.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come back to National City?” I ask lightly.  
“My home is here, I don’t think I can return to city life,” Sam responds with a sad smile. “You can always visit though,”  
“I’ll be back before you know it,” I say, chuckling.  
“Yeah? I’ll bring Ruby next time,” Sam says as she embraces me. I return the embrace. Sam lets go and opens the car door for me. I smile and get in and shut the door. I jam my key into the ignition and turn it, the car revving up and murmuring with life. I drive off but before I take a left to get on the interstate towards National City, I see Sam change into a wolf in the rearview mirror and howl a last goodbye before she makes her way towards the woods. 

*** 

I pull into the driveway of my apartment and turn the car off, leaning my head back against the seat and closing my eyes. Driving is so exhausting for me, even when it’s only for a short amount of time. I get out and unlock the apartment before I unload my car from the trip. I set my bags down in the living room, and flop on the couch. I nap for about thirty minutes until my alarm goes off on my phone and I heave myself up off the couch. I go back to the bathroom and do my makeup. Afterward, I decide to change into something different since my button up is wrinkly already. I found a three-piece black suit in the closet and put it on. As I’m buttoning up my first shirt, I hear someone knock on the door. Who the hell could that be? I listen closely and hear Kara murmur, “She’s probably not home yet, idiot” to herself. I finish buttoning up my shirt quickly and make my way to the door. I open it and Kara stands on the doorstep in a white turtleneck and khakis.  
She smiles upon my appearance, “There’s my favorite person,”  
“Hey,” I say with a smile while I fasten the last button. “What are you doing here?” I ask.  
“I wanted to take you to work this morning, I know driving really drives the energy out of you,” she says, chuckling at her joke.  
I chuckle with her, “I was just getting ready, do you want to come in?”  
“Uh, sure,” she says lightly, entering.  
I close the door behind her, “You can grab something to eat in the kitchen if you’re hungry,” I say as I go back to my bedroom to put on my vest and coat. I pull the vest over my shirt and pull the buttons through the loops. I put my coat over the two layers and then rummage through my closet for matching heels. I put a pair on and grab my phone from the bathroom before going back into the living room. I wander into the kitchen to find Kara. She has some eggs scrambled up in a pan and toast in the toaster.  
“Kara, you didn’t have to do that,” I murmur.  
“Yeah, I did,” she responds. “Mondays kind of suck, I just want to make yours a little better,”  
“No, really, because I’ve already eaten,” I say, chuckling.  
“Well, sucks to be you, because I make some pretty great eggs,” Kara teases.  
“Oh, really? What’s the special ingredient?” I ask with a smirk.  
“If you really want to know, it’s love,” she says proudly, sliding the eggs onto two separate plates. “At least try them,” she pouts at me.  
“Fine,” I murmur.  
She smirks as I grab a fork from the silverware drawer and sit at the table. I push some eggs onto the fork and eat them.  
“Well?” she asks.  
“They aren’t the best,” I say, smirking.  
“But they’re good, right,” she insists.  
“Yes, Kara I was only joking,” I chuckle, taking another bite.  
She sits beside me with a plate full of eggs and two slices of toast with jelly on them. She digs in right away, as if she has never eaten a day in her life. I laugh as I get up to get a glass of orange juice. I get two glasses from the cabinet and then the orange juice from the refrigerator. I pour the orange juice into the glasses and then put it away once I’m done. Kara has already finished her food by the time I returned to the table. I chuckle as I set a glass of orange juice down beside her and return to my seat with mine. I glance at her as she sips from the glass. She glances back at me as she sets the glass down.  
“What?” she asks, chuckling.  
“You’re a huge dork,” I murmur, taking another bite of eggs.  
“That’s not very nice,”  
“It’s not mean if it’s true,” I reply lightly.  
“I suppose you’re right,” she agrees, getting up from the table and putting her dishes away. I finish and Kara takes my dishes from me and puts them away. I get up from the table to grab my keys, phone, and a couple of files.  
“Ready?” she asks.  
I nod as she opens the door and we walk out. I put my things in her front seat while she takes my key and locks up for me. We both enter the car and she shoves her key into the ignition and starts the car up. 

*** 

Kara pulls into the L-Corp parking lot and parks near the entrance. She turns the music down and puts the car in neutral. We both sit in silence comfortably for a moment, relishing in the time before we both have to work.  
She turns to me, “See you at one,” she murmurs softly.  
“You too,” I murmur back, smiling.  
I open the car door but before I get out she asks, “Hey, Lena?”  
I turn back to her, her gaze soft and admiring. “Yeah?”  
She looks down, something bothering her but she smiles and says, “Don’t forget your keys,”  
“Oh, right,” I mumble as she grabs the keys out of the console and places them in my hand. I shove them in my coat pocket and close the door with a small smile on my face, anxious for one o’clock to come. 

***

As Eve prepares the artificial heart for the sixth trial, I sit at the table nervously tapping my foot.  
“Do you really think it will work this time?” I ask Eve.  
“I believe it will, Lena. Your mind is remarkable and you’ve developed technology this farfetched in the past. I believe you can do anything,” Eve responds, opening the case of Protocol C and inserting the syringe into the prototype. She adjusts the mechanism and then closes the case and hands me the control panel.  
“Ready?” she asks.  
I nod as I swallow the lump in my throat and press the start button. The syringe slowly moves upward and injects the protocol into the heart. The heartbeat increases drastically and my hopes are already going down, but after the heartbeat stays at 176 bpm for almost thirteen seconds, it slowly drops back down to 95 bpm. I look at Eve and the shock registers on her face as does mine. I smile in victory as I press the button to put the heart in flames for about five seconds and when I stop, the heart remains intact.  
“It made the heart invincible,” I murmur.  
“This is amazing, Lena. Think of how beneficial this can be with the alien problem going on in the world right now,” Eve comments, opening the container and removing the syringe. I remove the heart from the container and place it onto a tray. I take a needle and extract the remaining blood from the heart, the liquid pitch black. I felt intimidated by the serum, but if it’s what takes away the monster that I am, then so be it.  
“Will we start human trials soon?” Eve asks.  
“Not yet, Eve,” I murmur. 

***

I exit the laboratory and make my way back to my office to document the success that today has brought. Once I perfect the serum, I can take it and no longer be a monster. I’ll be human, and I won’t have to worry about hiding anything from Kara, or from anyone. I’ll be in complete control of my body and my actions. I push the door to my office open, briefcase holding Protocol X in hand. Kara stands in the middle of my office, looking around like a lost puppy.  
She turns to the door and smiles, “Hey, Lee,” she says. “What’s that?” she asks curiously, nodding to the briefcase in my hand.  
My anxiety starts to get the best of me and I have no idea what to tell her. There’s a moment of silence until I speak up.  
“It’s what I’m going to tell you about over lunch. It’s my new project I’ve been developing over the past month,” I say casually, tossing in a smile for good measure.  
“I can’t wait for you to tell me all about it,” she says with a warm smile.  
I enter the office and set the briefcase down on my desk. I grab my coat from around my desk chair and shrug it into my arms. I grab my keys and wallet and shove them in my coat pockets along with my hands, Kara still waiting by the couch patiently.  
She opens the door and exits after me, bidding Jess a farewell before we exit L-Corp. 

***

Kara tells me about her day while she drives us to Noonan’s. She rambles about work and how the copy machine secretly hates her.  
I laugh, “Kara, a copy machine is an inanimate object, you know that, right?”  
“Yes Lena, but every time I try to print something, the ink always goes bad. I swear it’s not a coincidence,” she grumbles.  
“It’s probably just faulty parts in the thing. I’ve seen it myself, it could use replacing,” I reply.  
“It works perfectly when James is around,” she says defensively, turning into the Noonan’s parking lot.  
“Hmm, maybe it does hate you,” I joke, smirking.  
She pouts, “But you don’t, right?”  
“Of course not,” I murmur.  
She glances at me and smiles softly, parking and twisting the key and pulling it out of the ignition. We exit the car and walk into Noonan’s. A waitress seats us in a booth beside the big glass window and takes our drink order. She rushes back to the kitchen to fetch our drinks while Kara makes small talk. She always knew how to start conversations freely and switch topics when needed.  
“So, how was your trip? Did you get what you needed for your project?” she asks.  
“It was good for the most part. I got what I needed, and I bumped into Sam,” I reply lightly.  
“Sam Arias? How has she been?” Kara asks.  
“She’s been good. No more Reign outbursts,” I chuckle, taking a sip from my drink.  
Kara laughs, “That’s good. Where is she now?”  
“She’s living outside of Metropolis, out in the rural areas. She likes it better there,”  
“I thought she liked the city life,” Kara murmurs.  
“Eh, Sam didn’t care too much for the city life. She says she does miss it a little bit though, mostly because of us,” I reply.  
The waitress cuts in to take our order. Kara orders chicken alfredo while I order ravioli. The waitress ushers back to the kitchen with our order.  
“So, what about that project?” Kara asks. “Have you finished it yet?”  
“Technically, yes but I need to make a couple of changes to it first,” I reply nervously.  
“What field is it in?” she asks.  
“Medicine,” I reply shortly.  
“Possibly a breakthrough?” she asks curiously.  
“Yes, it’s a breakthrough I never thought I would get,”  
“Lena, you’re one of the smartest people I know. Of course you would be able to develop a breakthrough,” Kara replies warmly, placing her hand on top of mine. I smile to myself. That’s one of the aspects I loved about Kara. She was never pushy about my work if I didn’t want to go into specific detail about it, or any topic in particular. She always let me open up to her and didn’t force me to tell her things that are out of my comfort zone.  
“I’ve missed you,” she murmurs.  
“Yeah,” I trail off. “I just get so caught up in these projects and isolating myself has become a regular thing for me,” I murmur.  
“At least you have James to talk to. And me, of course,” she replies softly.  
I give her an awkward glance and the understanding registers on her face.  
“You and James still haven’t made up since Thanksgiving?” she asks.  
“No, because I don’t think he’ll approve of my project. But after all, he doesn’t approve of anything I do,” I mutter.  
“He’ll come around,” Kara says hopefully.  
“And if he doesn’t?”  
“I’ll beat him up for you,” she says simply.  
I laugh, taking another sip of my drink.  
The waitress cuts in with our dishes and refills our drinks. We both eat our food and Kara brags about how her and Alex went to Italy once and ate real Italian food.  
“You should take me to Italy,” I pout.  
“I should. It’s very beautiful there,” she says lightly, taking a sip of her drink.  
“I would love that,” I reply cordially, finishing my ravioli.  
She flushes before digging in her back pocket for her card.  
“I can pay,” I murmur, taking my wallet out.  
“It’s fine, Lena,” Kara replies.  
“Let me pay, after all you did drag me out of self-isolation,” I say, putting money in the holder the waitress left on the table.  
“Fine,” she caves. “But I’ve got the tip,” she says, putting a twenty on the table.  
We rise from the booth and walk out of Noonan’s.  
“Walk with me?” Kara asks, holding her arm out for me. I entangle our arms and we stroll down the sidewalk.  
“So,” Kara starts.  
“So,” I echo.  
“Alex.. suggested something the other night and I don’t know whether it’s true or not,” Kara murmurs.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“She said that we may have something a little more than friendship. You know, maybe something romantic,” Kara says slowly.  
“Do you think that’s true?” I glance at her, my heart feeling heavy.  
“How do you feel, Lena?” Kara asks.  
I try to weigh the pros and cons of telling her the truth, if she’s ever showed signs of something more than platonic love, but I’m unsure about everything.  
I get lost in my thoughts until I hear Kara murmur, “Are you okay?”  
I swallow the heavy lump in my throat to speak, but the words I didn’t intend to say tumbled out of my mouth before I had time to think.  
“Yes, I want something more than friendship with you. You’re beautiful and you bring out the good intentions in me. You’ve never given up on me even when I’ve wanted to give up on myself, and you’re always there for me when I need you to be. I need someone like that in my life, and James sure the hell isn’t that,” I shut my mouth in shock and look down to the ground.  
Kara abruptly stops walking. I unlink our arms and start walking the other direction towards L-Corp.  
“Lena,” Kara insists. I keep walking forward, self-consciously slapping myself in the face for letting everything slip out.  
“Lena, wait,” Kara calls, but I walk faster to avoid her.  
Kara catches up to me and grabs my arm gently.  
“You aren’t gonna walk out on me, not like this,” she says tenderly, pulling me into a hug. Her arms feel natural and protective around me. She pulls away and puts her hands on my shoulders.  
“It’s okay, Lena. Your feelings are something you can’t control. I’m not for certain how I feel about us, so just give me some time,” she says with a sad smile. I can’t help but throw myself into her arms. She holds me tightly to her chest, and I breathe her scent in, cherishing every second she holds me close.  
“I’ll take you home,” she murmurs, pulling away.  
I nod silently as she leads us back to the car. The drive to my apartment is filled with silence and dread, both of us suffocating in it. She pulls up to the driveway and stops the car.  
“Goodbye, Lena,” she murmurs, glancing at me.  
“Bye, Kar,” I mumble, exiting her car and walking up to the doorstep. I push the key into the lock and turn it, the door swinging open. I jerk my key out of the slot and slam the door back into place. I dress into something more comfortable and flop onto my bed, ignoring Kara’s text notifications ringing from my phone as I force myself to fall asleep.


	5. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex saves Supergirl from a fatal fate while Kara wrestles with her emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of seizures and blood this chapter

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you Lena,” Supergirl says, chuckling. I cling to her tightly as she comments, “You’re not much for air travel” “No, not really,” I murmur as we land at an abandoned airport. She drops the chemicals lightly onto the ground, her other arm free now. She wraps it around my back and lands softly on the grass. She chuckles as she sets me down, slowly prying my hands from her arms as the adrenaline leaves my system. She speeds over to the plane and removes the chemicals, one by one. She then flies away momentarily and comes back with a huge cargo shipment container. She tosses all the barrels of chemicals into the container and seals it shut. She leaves again and returns within five seconds.  
“The chemicals have been stored in a secure location. That mouth breather Edge is going to jail for a long time for what he did,” Supergirl says.  
“He’s finally getting what he deserves,” I agree.  
“Need a ride back to L-Corp?” Supergirl asks with a smile.  
“I suppose you could carry me back,” I cave, internally groaning.  
She smiles and holds her arms out for me. I walk into them and she wraps them around me softly and pushes off, soaring through the air. We levitate for a moment until she pivots her body. I squeal as she wraps her arms tighter around my waist, chuckling. I stare at the misty clouds above, mesmerized by the view. I reach out and touch one, the white fluff running through my fingers with an icy chill.  
“Pretty cool, huh?” she asks, chuckling.  
I smile “Yeah,” I pause. “Pretty cool,”  
We soar through the sky a little while longer, until Supergirl pushes off into a different direction towards L-Corp. She does a 360 around the building to find my balcony. She spots it and lands on the tiles with a soft thud, releasing me from her arms.  
“Thanks for the view,” I murmur, smiling.  
“It was my pleasure,” she says warmly. She turns to the edge and pushes off, disappearing into the night. 

***

I slowly awaken from my slumber, my heart feeling numb and my head feeling hazy, my emotions overwhelming me. I toss my legs over the bed and check the time, observing that it was now dark outside. The clock on my bedside reads 9:47 pm. I groan as I walk into the kitchen for some liquor to wash away my emotional torment. I pull the cabinet door open and grab a shot glass, filling it to the brim with alcohol. Suddenly my teeth start to ache and my body starts spasming. My hand muscles contract and I obliterate the shot glass into tiny shards. I slowly unclench my hand, shards of glass prickling at my skin and blood dripping onto the floor. My head becomes heavy and I collapse to the ground, knocking the liquor bottle over with me. Liquor fills my nostrils and floods onto the floor. I whimper in pain as I crawl over to my bag in the living room and dig to find the emergency dose of Protocol A. I take the syringe out and remove the plastic covering. I pull myself up into a sitting position and stab it into my thigh. I watch as the liquid pulses through my veins and turns from its original composition to a dark, green color. I panic as the all too familiar shooting pain envelops my spine and surges into my bones. My body slowly configures into the wolf, but the pain has increased drastically. Each and every one of my bones breaks at once, instead of in sequence. I scream in agony as I collapse once more and seize on the cold floor. My spine stretches and my shoulder blades widen, every part of the transformation agonizingly slow. My hips curve in as my legs shrink and paws replace my feet, my arms following suit. Every fiber of my being tries to fight against the transformation, but it feels as if a whole different person has possessed my body. My subconscious starts to fade away, and I panic. I struggle to hold onto consciousness but I slip under, screaming into the abyss of darkness. 

***

As I hear my phone ring in the tone of my Supergirl alarm, my eyes fly open. I turn over and answer my phone, bringing up to my ear.  
“Alex?” I ask, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.  
“Kara, something is happening to Lena. Get here fast,” Alex says worriedly.  
“On my way,” I mumble. I end the call and change into my suit. I leap out of the window and into the air. I fly to Lena’s apartment within two minutes and land beside Alex, her face a mix of bewilderment and fear.  
“Hey, it’s that wolf from last week,” I murmur.  
“Yeah, but that isn’t just a wolf. It’s Lena,” Alex rushes.  
I laugh, “What did you drink at the bar, liquor?”  
“Supergirl, I’m not laughing on this one,” She says with fear in her voice.  
“Just look at it,”  
I turn to the wolf and examine it. Its eyes were green, just like Lena’s. But Lena’s eyes are always an emerald green, these eyes are as dark as kryptonite.  
I pull Alex behind me as the wolf stalks closer, growling.  
“You’re sure that’s Lena?” I stutter.  
“I saw her change with my own eyes. I wouldn’t be making this up for laughs and giggles,” Alex snaps.  
“So you’re saying Lena Luthor is a werewolf?” I ask in disbelief.  
“Well, it wouldn’t be the craziest thing we’ve seen this year,” she mutters.  
I turn to her, “Get out of here. I can handle this,” I mumble, turning and pushing her away from us.  
“What about you?” She urges.  
“I’ll be okay, I promise. Just go,” I mutter.  
“But Kara,” She insists.  
“Go!” I yell at her. She flinches, and nods. She turns and runs from us, shortly disappearing into the underbrush.  
I turn to Lena, “I know you don’t want to hurt me. You can fight this,” I murmur as she encircles me and I follow her, examining her every move. Her jet black fur looked silky, yet dangerous like her eyes. Every move wasn’t hers, as if someone had hi-jacked her brain and rewired her way of thinking.  
“You mean something to Lena, but to me? You’re nothing but my next meal,” she snarks, flaring her nostrils and inhaling. She pauses momentarily before speaking again.  
“Your scent is, what’s the word? Intriguing, which makes this more fun for me,” she murmurs.  
My throat locks up, my ability to speak leaving my body. She continues once more.  
“Scared, are you? You should be, after all I could rip you in half. Essentially, being murdered by your best friend’s alter ego should make for a tragic death. But the real question is, will anyone miss you when you’re gone? Will anyone remember the mark you tried to leave on this world? Lena is so worried about having a reputation, poor girl. She always worried what other people, especially you, thought of her. You’ve probably never trusted her a day in your life, because everytime she has ever made a mistake, you draw a red line between you two and ruin what trust she has for you,” she snickers, chuckling.  
“You don’t know anything. I’ve always believed in Lena when no one else did and I always will,” I say, teeth clenched.  
“And yet, why can’t I believe that?” she presumes, cocking her head. She chuckles once more and arches her back.  
“I’m gonna love killing you,” she mutters before she launches herself into the air towards me.  
I dodge her attack just in the nick of time. She recovers quickly and throws herself back at me. She pins me down on the ground by my shoulders with both of her paws.  
I grunt as she murmurs, “Not as strong as you think you are, huh?”  
I grab both of her paws and throw her off of me, “Don’t underestimate someone you don’t know,” I mutter coldly.  
She rolls over and springs up off the ground. She charges for me again and I leap into the air, backflipping off her muzzle and landing a solid blow to her back. I hear a loud crack as she slips and falls to the ground. She groans momentarily, rolling over.  
“Now, bring back Lena,” I demand.  
She laughs as I watch her get back up from what I was sure to be a damaged spine. She arches her back, grunting. She looks back at me and sneers.  
“Don’t underestimate someone you don’t know,” she mocks as she sweeps me up off my feet with her tail, clutching my waist. She pulls her tail back and launches me forward into a tree. My body bounces back against the hard bark and I fall to the ground with a thud. I groan as she stalks closer. She hovers over me momentarily before pushing her paw down onto my chest. I cry out in pain, trying to pull her paw off but she pushes down harder.  
“You know, this has been really fun. But I’m really hungry, so I’ve got to kill you. No hard feelings, right?”  
“Lena please, if you’re in there,” I start, but she interrupts me.  
“Shut up, you sound like a damsel in distress,” she snaps.  
“Oh Lena, please help me. Lena, please don’t kill me. Lena, Lena,” she mocks.  
“I know Lena is in there somewhere, and you’re not Lena,” I say coldly.  
“But what if I am?” she teases.  
“Lena would never do anything like this. She actually has feelings, unlike you,” I say curtly.  
“Ding ding, wrong,” she says, adding her other paw and increasing the pressure.  
“The thing is I do feel things, Supergirl. Unfortunately, I don’t feel love or happiness because both of those things weaken us Luthors, and trust me I am not soft,” she responds darkly, lifting me up and slamming me down into the ground. I feel a trickle of blood start from my forehead and run down my face. My eyelids flutter as I struggle against her paw.  
“It’s me, Lena. It’s Kara, if you can hear me in there. Please don’t do this. I know that I hurt you today, and I’m sorry. But I’m always going to support you, no matter how you feel and I will never stop being your friend over something like this. Just please come back to me, this isn’t you. You’re too good of a person to turn into Lex,” I say desperately.  
“You think she can hear you? You’ve put your faith in a grain of sand,” she responds, shaking her head.  
I spot Alex in the background, creeping up on us with a needle in her hands. She puts a finger to her lips as I give her the “what the hell are you doing?” look.  
“Oh, Danvers,” Lena chimes. “I can smell your scent in the downwind,” she says, turning around. Alex darts into a bush just in time.  
“Don’t think you can hide from me,” she growls. “I’ll snap your partner into little bits,”  
She jerks me up and slams me back down into the ground.  
“Not going to fight back?” she mutters through her teeth.  
“I won't,” I gasp in pain. “Fight you, Lena,”  
“Then you’ll die screaming,” she replies maliciously. She picks me up in her strong jaws. Her teeth are like razorblades against my skin.  
“Supergirl!” Alex yells, throwing the needle. I reach out and grab it with my free hand. I stab the needle into Lena’s neck and press down on the plunger. Her jaw slacks and I tumble out of her mouth onto the hard, cold ground. She falls over, hitting the ground and shortly after becoming motionless.  
I watch in amazement as her body shifts from werewolf to human. It was mesmerizing, yet haunting at the same time.  
“That won’t last for long, we need to get her to the DEO,” Alex says.  
Thankfully, her clothes are still on her but her shirt is stretched out and baggy. Alex gives me a hand and helps me stand up. I struggle with the chest pain but force myself upright.  
“Can you make it back to the DEO?” Alex asks worriedly.  
“Yeah, I just need a sunlamp,” I murmur.  
I unclip my cape from my suit as Alex picks her up off the ground. I wrap her in it and lay her over my shoulder. I levitate off the ground and take Alex’s hand, flying us all back to the DEO. 

***

As I lay Lena on one of the patient beds her eyes flutter open.  
“Supergirl?” she murmurs, bewilderment filling her features. She looks around and asks, “Where am I?”  
“Hey, Lena. You’re going to be okay, just rest for now,” I murmur. Lena must not remember anything that happened.  
She gives in and nods as she closes her eyes. Alex rolls an IV over to Lena and places the needle inside her arm as a paramedic attaches a pulse oximeter to her finger. A sudden beeping noise comes from the monitor and Alex goes into a frenzy. I look over as I hear Lena’s heart beating faster by the second. Alex urgently checks the monitor for clues on Lena’s condition and looks over to me.  
“Her blood oxygen levels are low, I need an oxygen mask,” she says. I rush over to the other room and grab one, pulling it over Lena’s head and adjusting it to cover her mouth. Her heart rate stays at a high 157bpm for about ten seconds until it slowly drops back down to 90bpm. Alex sighs and looks over to me with relief. I let out a strained laugh, and embrace her. I cling onto her tightly as the thought of losing my best friend floods my mind.  
“I know, I know,” she murmurs, letting go. “I’m going to run some tests on her when she wakes up,”  
I nod as she gives me a sad smile, “She’s going to be fine,” she says lightly. She leaves the room and returns with a needle. She inserts it into Lena’s arm and removes a small amount of blood, placing the needle on a tray and carrying it back to the forensic room. I walk over to the room beside Lena’s and drag a couple of sunlamps back into the room beside her bed. I pull a chair up next to it, sitting down.  
“I should have known something was wrong,” I murmur. “I should have been helping you with this,”  
I put my hand on top of hers, squeezing lightly. She stirs and turns her head towards me, her eyes drooping.  
“Morphine?” she deadpans.  
“Yeah, I figured that wolf stuff probably isn’t painless,” I say lightly.  
“Well, you’ve got one thing right already,” she says, laughing.  
“What are those for?” she asks, looking at the sunlamps.  
“These panels generate sunlight, and it heals me,” I reply simply.  
“Did I,” she trails off, looking down on the floor.  
“It’s nothing I can’t heal from,” I reassure her. She looks at me with uncertainty in her eyes.  
“You’re going to get through this, Lena. We’ll find a way-” I start, but she cuts me off.  
“I’ve tried everything to suppress my condition, and up until tonight my procedures were successful. It’s getting more powerful, I just need to get back to my lab to make something stronger,” she replies in a reassuring tone.  
“Lena, I don’t think creating artificial medicine is the answer to this,” I say calmly.  
“Then what is? Everytime I change, there’s a risk that I’m going to hurt someone and tonight, everything that I feared about myself came true. Look at what happened to you,” she says bitterly.  
“Lena, here’s the thing. I may not be a werewolf, but I’m not human either. I know what it’s like to keep a part of you hidden away. When I was growing up, I never felt like Earth was my home, and acting as human as possible was something I struggled with. I had some moments where I felt I was accepted, and other times I felt like an outsider all over again. It was a back and forth effect until I finally embraced who I am. Maybe that’s just what you need, is to accept yourself for who you are. Don’t give into the fear that you’ll become a monster and be the sweet, kind hearted person I know,”  
She looks down with a small smile, “A friend told me that the other day. Maybe I’ll take the advice,” she murmurs.  
“Well, then that friend has some pretty good advice,” I comment sheepishly, scratching the back of my neck. We sit in comfortable silence for a moment until I speak up.  
“Just know that everyone here is going to help you in every way possible, Lena. I have hope that you’ll overcome this,” I say warmly.  
She smiles and nods as she closes her eyes and the morphine pulls her under again. I get up, exiting the room and walking down the steps to the control panel. I help Brainy sort out old DEO files for a few hours before sleep deprivation wears down on my body. I trudge back upstairs and plop down in the chair, falling fast asleep to Lena’s soft inhales and exhales. 

***

I slowly pull myself back to consciousness once I feel the morphine drain out of my system. Alex pulled me off of it the third time I woke up and said I felt fine. I turn my head and Supergirl occupies the chair, suit still on and lightly snoring. Even after she confronted me about my making of synthetic kryptonite a year ago, we still shared a close bond. Trust has been a sensitive subject for both of us; My nuisance of a family and her father’s lies about his glory days on Krypton. At certain times, I still feel like she sees me for my last name, but even when I hurt her tonight, she still helped me. Alex walks into the room and up to the bed.  
“Hey, sleepy head,” she teases, giving me a noogie.  
“Hey,” I whine. She stops, chuckling.  
“Can’t sleep?” I murmur.  
“Not really, I’ve been trying to track down the Elite but I haven’t gotten any luck,” she murmurs. Alex explained to me the whole DEO shebang between my naps.  
“I’m sure you’ll find them soon. So, when am I being discharged?” I joke.  
“You can leave whenever, but Supergirl and I will be discussing your training regimen,” Alex replies.  
“Training regimen?” I ask curiously.  
“You know, practice your wolf things, teach us how it works. Then you’ll be one step closer to battling this,”  
“Alex,” I sigh. “I didn’t really plan on doing this. I still want to follow through with the medicine plan,”  
“Lena, medicine can’t delay this forever,” Alex insists.  
“I know, but I’m almost certain I can recalibrate the serum to the correct state to suppress my wolf instincts. I just need a little time,” I say with determination.  
“I’ll give you time, but if all else fails, we’re sticking to our plan,” Alex says.  
“I suppose I can agree to those terms,” I reply, tossing my legs over the side of the bed.  
“You’re going home?” Alex asks surprisingly. “It’s only three in the morning. I can wake that monkey up over there to take you home,” she chuckles.  
“No, she’s asleep. I’m going to Kara’s anyways until I can clean my apartment up,” I reply, stretching my arms and yawning.  
“Oh, well do you want me to drive you there?” Alex asks.  
“Sure,” I respond. We both exit the room and walk down the stairs into the foyer. She holds the entrance door out for me and leads us to her car.  
“Shit, I forgot my keys. I’ll be right back,” she mutters, walking back inside. She appears again a few minutes later, keys in hand. She unlocks the doors and I pull the passenger door open.  
I hop in and close the door as she mumbles, “I left them in the lab, the worst place to leave them,”  
I laugh, “Definitely bad if you have some acidic chemicals around. That would be a disaster,”  
“You’re right on that,” she replies with a chuckle.  
The drive to Kara’s apartment takes about twenty minutes, so Alex turns on the radio but keeps the volume low so that it's faded into the background of our small conversations.  
“How have things been with you and Kara? She seemed happy yesterday,”  
“Yeah, they’ve been okay, I guess,” I say sheepishly, looking out the window.  
“Have you told her about this yet?” she asks with sympathy in her voice.  
“Not yet. No one but you and Supergirl know. If I can get this serum right, and take it, she won’t have to know this part of me. I just don’t want her to be disappointed or afraid,” I murmur.  
“Of course not,” she says, turning to me. “You inspire Kara in ways you don’t even know. After all, you were the person who convinced her to be a reporter,”  
I smile, “I suppose I was,”  
Alex parks at the front and I open the door and exit the car. She waves a goodbye and drives off. I open the entrance door to the apartment complex and walk up the stairs until I reach the four hundreds. I walk to the end of the hall to Kara’s apartment and knock on the door three times. What the hell am I even doing here? She probably doesn’t even want to see me. I hear some shuffling until she reaches the door and opens it slowly, yawning.  
“Oh, hey Lena. What are you doing here so late?” she asks.  
“Someone broke into my house and broke some furniture. Can I stay here for the night?”  
“Yeah, of course,” she murmurs, opening the door wider.  
I enter and she shuts the door after me, turning the living room light on.  
“DEO wear? Did Alex fix you up?” she asks curiously.  
I look down at my t-shirt and sweatpants that had the DEO logo on them.  
“Oh, yeah. I got a little roughed up. I’m okay though,” I reply, flushing.  
“Do you want anything?” she asks as I make my way over to the couch.  
“I’m good,” I sigh, closing my eyes and sinking back into the couch. Kara sits down next to me with a bowl of cereal and my throat starts to flare with hunger.  
“You sure you’re okay?” Kara asks worriedly.  
“I’m fine,” I murmur, my teeth aching. The sound of her pulse beating through her neck fills my head. I shake the thought away, rising from the couch.  
“On second thought, I’m gonna get a glass of water,” I say, making my way towards the kitchen. I open the cabinet door and grab a cup. I fill it up with water and gulp it down, putting the cup in the sink.  
“Sleepy?” she asks once I return.  
“Yeah,” I murmur softly.  
“You can take the bed,” she says lightly.  
“Thanks,” I reply. Kara follows me into the bedroom and makes the bed for me. She pulls the covers back and turns the bedside lamp on. I slip under the covers as she walks across the room to her desk and retrieves her laptop, turning to exit the room.  
Before she leaves, she turns back and murmurs “Night, Lee,”  
“Night, Kar,” I reply with a small smile. She returns the smile with one of her own before she leaves the room.  
I snuggle into her sheets, lavishing in her scent as I close my eyes and fall into an ethereal sleep. 

***

I sigh as I type the last sentence of the article, my fingers cramping. My eyes droop with the need for sleep and I decide to shut the laptop down and get a couple more hours of sleep before sunrise. I heave myself up off the couch and stumble towards my bedroom. Lena occupies the right side of the bed, wrapped up in the sheets. I chuckle lightly and walk back into the living room to get the blanket off the back of the couch. I dip into the bed and sit down with the blanket. I watch Lena sleep momentarily as I get lost in my thoughts. Is she lying to me because she wants to protect me? I wonder. I feel guilty for being judgmental, because I’m keeping a secret as well. But if Lena found out on her own I’m Supergirl, I’m afraid she wouldn’t understand. But how could she not, she thinks she’s keeping me safe from her wolf side by lying. I weigh both of our identities in the amount of danger it puts someone in to know, but I conclude them both to be equal. Lena knowing who I am puts her at risk for people like Ben Lockwood, or anyone in general who doesn’t favor me. But me knowing who Lena is puts her at risk for exposure. If I told the wrong person or let one hint slip out, things could go drastically downhill. I look over at her again, her jet black hair shining in the darkness. I brush her hair out of her face with a small smile. I feel guilty for blowing Lena off, but I can’t start anything serious because of who I am. I can’t guarantee Lena something more than friends if I haven’t told her who I truly am. I would only be hurting her even more, and I can’t bear to think of how much she would hate me. I lay flat on my back, sighing as I close my eyes and let the sleep deprivation pull me under.


	6. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Supergirl develop unwanted tension while training. Lena separates from James as she makes a difficult decision about her research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 3k. I wasn't able to post this yesterday, but happy national coming out day!

I shift around in the bed to get comfortable again when I hit someone’s thigh. My eyes fly open and Kara lays next to me on her back, lightly snoring. I can’t help but watch her sleep, her soft exhales ruffling her hair and the sunlight illuminating her skin. I lay in bed for about ten minutes until I check my phone and realize I have to be at L-Corp in twenty minutes.  
“Shit,” I mutter, turning back over.  
“Kara,” I murmur, shaking her. She remains unresponsive, so I shake her again but harder.  
“Kara, c’mon,” I whine.  
“Hmm?” she murmurs.  
“We both have to be at work in twenty minutes,” I tell her. Her eyes fly open and she throws the covers off of herself. She throws her legs over the bed and opens her closet. She digs through it momentarily until she pulls out a dark navy three-piece outfit and hands it to me.  
I look at her awkwardly, “Uh,”  
“Just put it on Lena,” she says, chuckling.  
I flush, “I didn’t think you would have something this bold in your closet,” I tease.  
“Hey, I can be bold,” she counters.  
I walk over to her bathroom and take off the DEO clothing from the night before and put on the three-piece. The coat was a little big and the polo was long, so I decide to tuck it into the pants. The outfit looks rather dashing and I look in the mirror momentarily and smirk. I brush my hair out and exit the bathroom. A pair of matching heels sit on the bed waiting for me. I slip them on and walk into the living room. Kara’s putting on shoes and looks up at me. She flushes and continues to busy herself with tying her shoes.  
“How do I look?” I tease, shoving my hands into the coat pockets with a smirk.  
“Well, uh,” Kara stumbles over her words. “You look good,”  
I chuckle as she quickly stands and walks over to the kitchen to grab her bag and keys.  
I follow her into the kitchen as she gathers her things. She turns around unexpectedly and almost bumps into me. I feel her hot breath wash across my face.  
We both flush in embarrassment as I step away and murmur “Sorry,”  
“It’s okay,” she mumbles, walking a short distance to the refrigerator and grabbing a couple of water bottles. She tosses one over to me and I catch it mid-air.  
“Nice reflexes,” she comments.  
“Thanks,” I murmur.  
“Alex texted me and said she wants you at the DEO later on today,” Kara says as she kicks the refrigerator door shut.  
“Oh?” I murmur. “Did she say anything else?”  
“No, just that you two needed to discuss a topic from last night,” She replies nonchalantly.  
I internally sigh, “Yeah, she just wanted to follow up on my condition from last night. No worries,” I reply as she leads me to the door and opens it.  
“After you,” she murmurs. I smirk at her as I walk out the door and wait for her to lock up. We ride down the elevator and exit the building. She leads me out front to her silver Toyota and opens the door for me, shutting it once I’m inside the car. I buckle up as she hops in and closes the door. She pushes the key into the ignition and starts the car up. She pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road towards L-Corp. I sink down into my seat, my hands shoved in the pockets of the coat awkwardly. Kara turns on the radio and Unconditionally by Katy Perry starts playing. I look over at her, her eyes focused too hard on the road. Something was bothering her but I couldn’t tell what it was. She had this look on her face last week too, and it’s starting to worry me. I study her facial features as the song plays; Her crinkle was showing and her blue eyes almost looked solemn.  
“Crinkle,” I say.  
“Hmm?”  
“Your forehead is doing that cute little crinkle thingy,” I murmur warmly.  
“Dumb crinkle,” she mutters as she rubs her forehead, flushing. “I’m gonna have to get some botox for that,”  
“I’m going to be looking further into my completed work today, possibly go into testing trials,”  
“That’s amazing,” she replies lightly.  
“Yeah, I’m really excited about it,” I murmur shyly.  
“Your work means a lot to you,” she comments.  
“It always has. It’s exhilarating when I’m working on a long-term project and I’m able to find success in it. Lex has always outshined me in every way, and I’ve always felt self-conscious about my creations, but I have a good feeling on this one,” I ramble.  
“I hope it comes through for you. I’m sure it will,” she responds.  
“Do you need help on your apartment? I can get J’onn to go out and set it all back up for you,” she offers.  
“That’s okay, I already got Jess getting some people out there today to fix it,”  
“If you need a place to stay, you know you can always crash at my place,” she murmurs lightly.  
“I know,” I chuckle.  
“Are you doing anything on Thursday? We’re having game night,”  
“I won’t be able to do anything all week, unfortunately. I also have to leave this weekend. Another trip,” I deadpan.  
She frowns as she pulls the car into the L-Corp parking lot.  
“But, I want you to come with me. There’s something I want to show you,” I say nervously, sinking down into the seat again.  
“What will you be showing me?” she asks curiously with a smile.  
“Something about myself that only few people know about. You’ll be one of the few,” I say lightly. She pulls up to the entrance and puts the car in neutral.  
“Have a good day at work,” she says sheepishly, flushing.  
“You too. I’ll have Jess order you some potstickers for lunch,” I say, smiling.  
She grins, “That will be the best part of my day,”  
I exit the car and shut the door behind me. She drives away and turns right towards CatCo. I can’t help but feel sad that she’s gone. I turn towards the entrance and pull the door open, the song still bouncing around in my head.  
“Good morning, Jess,” I murmur as I walk up to her desk.  
“Good morning, Ms. Luthor. Is there anything other than what is scheduled today that you need me to do?” she asks lightly.  
“Yes, can you send an order of potstickers to CatCo around noon today? They’ll be for Kara Danvers. Put the money on my tab,” I reply.  
“Will do, Ms. Luthor,”  
“Thanks, Jess,” I reply with a grin as I walk towards the elevator. I press the button for the twelfth floor, but before the doors close Eve comes running for the elevator. I hold it open for her as she runs inside.  
“Thank you, Lena. Sorry that I’m late,” she says, her words tumbling out faster than I can comprehend them.  
“It’s nothing, Eve. I’ll be working alone in the lab today, but you can do some spreadsheets for me and pick up a package later. After that, you can have the rest of the day off,” I murmur.  
“Are you sure that I can’t do anything else?” she asks.  
“No, Eve. That will be all for today, I promise,” I chuckle lightly.  
“Thank you, Lena,” she replies with gratitude.  
“No need. We’ve been working very hard lately. A break will suit us both nicely,” I say, exiting the elevator. I enter my office and gather the information file Eve needs. I shove a couple more papers into the folder and hand it to her.  
“Not too much to go through. Just document the results from the trials into a spreadsheet. The package will arrive in about an hour. It contains medical equipment, you can sign off on it for me if needed. I’ll be in the lab until ten o’clock. Other situations acquire my attention,”  
“I’ll get right on that for you, Lena,” Eve replies.  
“Good,” I mumble, exiting my office and walking down a level to the lab. I push the door open, my teeth aching. I sigh at the irritation in my gums and throat, the pain never getting old. I walk over the supplies and open a small refrigerator that contains blood bags. I take one and pull the knob off, draining the bag in seconds. My throat still burns for more, but I manage my self control and intake of blood. I can’t go on a drinking spree, or else I may not be able to stop. I think of Kara to distract myself as I open the container containing Protocol X, the supposed cure to the monstrosity taking over my mind. It would be stupid to self-test the serum, considering how my recent numbing agent failed yesterday. I take my coat and vest off and roll the sleeves up on my white polo. I insert a small amount of the liquid from the syringe into a polystyrene container and slide it under the microscope. I examine the properties of the liquid before taking a syringe and insert it into my arm, pulling the plunger back. I wince as I pull the needle out and set it down on a tray. I reach for a cotton ball to cover the puncture, but I look over and realize the puncture mark has already disappeared.  
“Dumbass,” I mutter to myself, taking another polystyrene container and inserting a sample of my blood. I seal the container and slide it under the microscope. I examine the properties once more, memorizing every detail. I remove the container from under the microscope and open it up. I drop a small amount of Protocol X into the container that holds my blood and seal it back up. I slide the container under the microscope once more and study it.  
The black molecules spread throughout the blood, inserting themselves into the cells. The cells shrivel up, weakening. I sigh in frustration, but shortly thereafter, the cells retaliate. They grow slightly larger than normal cells, but overall they look healthy. I quickly gather a sample of regular human blood and slide the sample beside the one containing mine. The cells look exactly the same, except for the size. I lean back in my chair for a moment until I get up and put my vest and coat back on. I make my way back to my office and open the door. Eve has her head down over the files, concentration filling her features.  
“Eve,” I murmur. “It’s time for human trials,”  
She looks up with surprise in her eyes, “I thought you were against that,”  
“Nevermind now. I’ll send you information about participants later. I need to leave early,” I murmur.  
“Yes, Lena,” Eve says, turning back to the computer.  
I nod, exiting the office and riding the elevator back down. My teeth start to ache again and I rub my mouth. The elevator opens and I walk out. The chairperson notices me and bids me a good morning. I nod my head at him as he passes by and enters the elevator. I exit L-Corp and catch a taxi. I tell him to drop me off a couple of blocks away from CatCo. The DEO is secluded in a backroad off of a little plaza. I walk around the building and down the road. A guard opens the door for me at my appearance, and I enter the DEO facility. I walk up the steps to the floor that contains the control panel and network system. Alex stands at the control panel, tapping away at a tablet.  
I walk up to her, “Hey,”  
“Oh, Lena. I didn’t expect you to be here so early,” Alex says, putting the tablet away. “Ready to train?”  
“Well, about that. The serum is ready for human trials,” I say lightly.  
“That’s good news,” Alex replies nonchalantly. “Do you still want to do what was planned today?”  
I decide to train with her. After all, it wouldn’t hurt me to burn a couple of hours.  
“Sure,” I murmur.  
“Is that Kara’s?” Alex asks with a confused smirk.  
I blush, “Maybe,”  
Alex gives me a goofy grin as she walks me back to the locker room.  
“You can’t fight in a suit,” she says, stifling a laugh. I blush a scarlet red as she tosses me a gray t-shirt and black shorts.  
“I’ll be outside,” she murmurs, exiting the locker room. I shrug the coat off and unbutton the vest and polo. I slip the shirt over my head and pull it down to my waist. I take my shoes off and kick them to the side as I toss the pants over with them and pull the shorts up to my waist. I run my hands through my hair before I walk out of the locker room.  
“This way,” Alex murmurs, leading me down another hallway.  
“I honestly don’t know how you navigate this place. I would have already been lost by now,” I say with a laugh.  
“The first day on the job wasn’t easy,” she responds with a chuckle. “Look at me now, Director Danvers,”  
“Director Danvers is catchy, after all,” I reply lightly.  
“You know, Kara has never worn that suit a day in her life. She isn’t really into business wear,” Alex says, chuckling.  
“Please, Kara is too bubbly for three-piece suits and slacks. I would honestly be frightened if she showed up at work one day wearing such clothing,” I say laughing.  
Alex laughs with me, “You and me both,”  
She takes a right and walks all the way down the hall and opens a door. I walk inside and the scent of sweat and feet fill my nostrils.  
“Do you guys never spray air freshener in here, jeez,” I mutter.  
“Eh, the smell never bothered me,” Alex murmurs.  
“You’re talking to someone who has a sense of smell two times more than an average adult. It really stinks in here,”  
Alex chuckles, “Well, you’ll just have to deal with it,”  
“So, the first thing is when you become the wolf. How does it happen?”  
“Well, usually the process starts slow, about a minute for the first half to finish and then shortly after that, it’s complete,” I murmur.  
The door creaks open and Supergirl enters the room. She shuts the door behind us and walks up to Alex.  
“Ah, finally cared to join us?” Alex mutters.  
“Sorry, I got caught up with something,” Supergirl replies.  
Alex turns back to me, “I brought in Supergirl, since she’s the only person that has any idea what you’re saying when you’re a wolf,”  
“It’s fine,” I murmur.  
“So, before we were interrupted, what were you saying?”  
“It takes about a minute for the transformation to complete itself,” I pause, inhaling. “Every bone in my body breaks in sequence; From my shoulders, all the way to my toes as my spine rearranges itself. It’s literal hell,”  
Alex and Supergirl exchange a look of horror as they both turn back to me.  
“How are you able to bear the pain?” Alex asks curiously.  
“Well, even though being a werewolf has its flaws, I have abilities, sort of. My body is vulnerable, like any other human but it recovers quickly, in a matter of minutes or seconds depending on the injury. A paper cut heals in seconds, while if I broke a bone, it would take minutes. But, I have to be in human form in order for bones to be restored properly and for organs to regenerate the right amount of cells, if damaged. My senses are also heightened. I can see, hear, smell, taste, and sense better than a human. Also, of course, the abilities of a wolf,”  
“Do you think the pain will lessen the more amount of times you change?” Alex asks.  
“I don’t know, maybe,” I reply shortly. “Once I’m a wolf, all of my human instincts diminish into thin air. I become an animal, and it’s harder to resist human blood in this form,”  
Alex and Supergirl give me a confused look.  
“In order to merely be alive, I have to feed on blood. It’s the only thing that prevents me from becoming a wolf entirely. I don’t kill humans and I’m not a monster. I only hunt animals,” I murmur.  
“What about that medicine you were taking?” Supergirl asks.  
“It worked for me until last night. It subdued my cravings for blood and I didn’t have to feed. Somehow, the medicine backfired and made my wolf instincts stronger,” I reply.  
“This is an even bigger reason to gain control of your animal instincts than to be working on medicine you can’t even guarantee that will work,” Supergirl says lightly.  
“I’m working on a bigger project that can take this side away from me, wouldn’t you want this thing out of me so that you don’t have to worry about putting me down if it comes to that?” I snap.  
Supergirl winces as I realize I raised my voice.  
“Sorry,” I mumble.  
“Lena, that wouldn’t even be an option or a last resort. We aren’t killers either,” Supergirl murmurs lightly. “But it’s better for you to have control over your primal instincts and get a grip on this while you can instead of putting your faith in science. Remember when you helped me out last week? I was going to die from the impact of the fall but you saved me. You don’t have to be afraid of embracing this,”  
“Supergirl is right,” Alex says. “This will benefit you in the long run,”  
I know that they’re right, but I’m hesitant that giving into the wolf side will only put me at risk for another outburst like yesterday.  
“I suppose both of you are correct,” I give in, folding my arms across my chest.  
Alex nods, “So, first things first. Let's get going with the training,”  
I nod, “It will take me longer to change since I’m not transforming by instinct but by choice,”  
I dig within myself and pull the wolf to the surface. I fall to the ground, the adrenaline surging within me. Supergirl starts towards me but Alex pulls her back, fear laced within her eyes. My bones start to break and I yell out in pain as my spine starts to move. My shoulder blades curve in as my body grows to the size of a wolf. I stand as a snout replaces my face, the transformation complete.  
I sit as Alex and Supergirl stare at me. I start to feel uncomfortable until Alex says “Roll over,”  
I narrow my eyes at her, “I don’t do tricks,”  
Supergirl laughs, “She says she doesn’t do tricks,”  
Alex grins, “Worth a try,”  
“How far can you hear?” Supergirl asks.  
I perk my ears up and focus on the sounds around me; Supergirl and Alex’s inhales and exhales, the murmur of the air conditioner, a mouse squeaking inside the wall.  
“Well, take your super hearing ability and slice it in half,” I murmur.  
“I can’t hear outside the room, but I can hear every little detailed sound inside the room. Your heartbeat, the air conditioner, the dirt as it shuffles around on the floor,”  
“She says take my ability but cut it in half,” Supergirl tells Alex.  
“That’s still good though,” Alex comments.  
“How about your cravings?” Supergirl asks.  
“I’m not hungry right now. I only allow myself to feed once a day, so there’s always a small craving,” I murmur.  
“She says they’re good for now,” Supergirl murmurs.  
“Want to practice with me? I could use some technique work,” she asks lightly.  
“Sure,” I reply hesitantly.  
“I’ll leave both of you to it. I’ll check for any updates on the Elite,” Alex says as she heads for the exit. Supergirl and I stand opposite of each other. We circle each other momentarily, my focus high and adrenaline pumping. She advances and throws a kick to my leg. I fall back but advance quickly and spring into the air. I land on her chest, putting my paw on it forcefully, but not too much to hurt her. She grabs my paw and throws me back onto the ground. I land on my flank and grunt as I stand back up.  
“Don’t repeat the same moves. Come up with something different, something that I won’t see coming. Like this,” Supergirl says as she grasps my front paw with her cape and pulls it out from under me. I tumble to the ground again, huffing. I think quickly as I get back up. Something pops into my brain and I smirk. I charge towards her again, but this time I charge on her left side instead of straight forward. I grab the edge of her cape as she throws a blow to my flank. I toss her in the air and headbutt her in the stomach. She grunts painfully as she skids against the floor, but recovers quicker than I expected.  
“That was good,” she murmurs with a small smile.  
“You okay?” I ask lightly.  
“Yeah, let’s continue,” she replies, fists up. I nod as we circle each other again. We run towards each other and she jumps into the air, landing a punch to my muzzle. My head whips back and a small trickle of blood escapes my nostril. I swipe at her and she dodges it while throwing an uppercut. I shift to the side to dodge it and snap her hip with my tail. She limps as I pick her up by her other leg and toss her against one of the punching dummies.  
“You’re letting unresolved anger control the way you fight. What are you angry at?” I ask curiously.  
“Nothing,” she mutters, scrambling to get on her feet.  
“Trust me, I’ve fought animals with anger and it got me nowhere,” I say, chuckling. She glances at me with a look of annoyance.  
“Do you need help getting up?” I ask softly, walking over to her.  
“I’m fine,” she says simply, heaving herself up off the ground. “I’m gonna go find Alex,” She heads toward the exit but I step in front of her.  
“Are you okay?” I ask her.  
“I’m okay, Lena,” she answers shortly.  
“I’ve seen that look in your eyes before. Something is bothering you,” I murmur softly.  
“I’m just going through a lot right now, Lena. Life can get overwhelming,” she murmurs solemnly.  
“I can relate to that,” I respond lightly. She looks up at me with pain in her eyes; I can’t help but feel guilty for causing the pain in them.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you,” I murmur, lowering my head.  
“It wasn’t your fault,” she mumbles. She stands on her toes and embraces me suddenly, clinging to me like her life depended on it. She buries her head into my neck fur. I rumble softly as I lay my head on top of hers. She lets go once a minute passes by and exits the room, leaving me confused and anxious.

***

I walk through the entrance of L-Corp for the second time today, Jess greeting me once I’m through the door.  
“Hey Jess,” I murmur tiredly.  
“Colonel Haley is waiting for you in your office,” Jess says, adjusting her glasses.  
“Thanks, Jess,” I reply, making my way towards the elevator. I press the button for the twelfth floor and wait impatiently for the doors to open.  
“What the hell could Haley possibly want from me,” I mutter to myself. The doors finally open and I trudge down the hall towards my office. I open the door swiftly and walk over to her. Haley occupies a chair in front of the desk, her resting bitch face occupying her features. She stands once I enter with a strained smile.  
“I’m Colonel Lauren Haley,” she says, putting out her hand.  
I take it cautiously, “I’m well aware of who you are,”  
I let go of her hand immediately and walk around the desk to my chair.  
“You don’t seem surprised to see me, Ms. Luthor,”  
“I’m a Luthor; I’ve learned to expect the unexpected. Now, what can I help you with?” I murmur, leaning forward on the desk.  
“I’m here on the behalf of the President of the United States. He would like to sign a contract pertaining to your recent work,” Haley says slowly.  
“And for what purpose is my research needed by the government?” I ask suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.  
“People have become turmoil after the drug that was released on the black market this past week. I’m sure you’re aware of the situation. The president understands that your research is in this particular field of science,” Haley seems to follow my irritation as I shift in the chair but she continues anyway.  
“Ms. Luthor, we need the United States Military as strong as possible to fight these alien adversaries,”  
The sentence is true, but I only intended this research for myself, considering what I am.  
I sigh, “I never had intentions on using this research outside of my building,”  
“We need this, Ms. Luthor. There are new threats popping up every day and we need a way to stop them,” Haley insists.  
“I understand that, Colonel, but there’s nothing I can do at the moment,” I reply shortly.  
Haley huffs, “I’ll email you a proposal. Think about it,”  
She grabs her coat and exits my office, a blank expression occupying her face. 

***

I hear a text notification from my phone and I turn my head. A new message from James pops up. I internally sigh and pick up my phone.

James

Hey, is it okay if I bring dinner by? I want to see you. 

Me 

Yeah, I’m at the office. Come whenever. We need to talk.

I dread his appearance, since I plan on telling him the government wants to partner with me and his disapproval will be a weight on my shoulders. But why should I even care? We aren’t even really together anymore. He wanted to give us a second chance and of course my gullible ass said yes even though I started feeling something for Kara around that time. Although now I at least have a reason to separate from him. I open the proposal from Colonel Haley and read through it again. 

To Ms. Lena Luthor, 

It is to my regards that you will accept the proposal I have offered you in the document below. The DEO will provide you with all the resources you may need if you choose to join us in this fight against our adversaries. I hope to see you here tomorrow out of regards for this country’s safety. Your brilliant mind is something we won’t take for granted.

Sincerely,  
Colonel Lauren Haley 

If I said I wasn’t worried that my research would fall into the wrong hands, I would be lying. Haley was right about one thing; The people need someone to look up to, considering “Supergirl’s stunt” on the White House. I’m not a hero, but I need to be one for everyone else right now.  
“Lena, James is in the lobby for you. Should I send him up?” Jess asks over the intercom.  
“Send him in,” I murmur. I fidget with my hands as I wait for his arrival. I hear the doors open at the end of the hall and about ten seconds later he opens the door.  
“Hey Lena,” he says with a smile, holding a bag of Chinese food. I force myself to smile even though I feel depressed as hell.  
“Hey,” I murmur.  
He sets the bag on my desk and opens it, pulling out containers full of food.  
“I got crab rangoon, sushi, potstickers, all the good stuff,”  
“You’ll probably have Kara busting down the door for that box of potstickers here in a minute,” I say, chuckling.  
He laughs, “Hopefully not. I plan on eating them,”  
I open the container of sushi and eat one while he pulls a chair up to my desk.  
“You said you wanted us to talk?” James starts, grabbing a potsticker.  
“Yeah,” I murmur. I sigh as I walk over to the counter and grab a whisky glass. I drop a few ice cubes into the glass and pour some scotch over it. I swirl the glass as I return back to my chair, sitting down and taking a sip.  
“The government wants to partner with me on my research,” I say. Silence fills the room as I wait for his response. He sits in the chair unresponsive as he chews the piece of food in his mouth. He swallows and finally musks up an answer.  
“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” he says.  
“I don’t really have a choice at the moment to play sides, James. Just take a look at what’s happening in the world right now,” I say with frustration, taking another sip of the scotch.  
“I know how much your work means to you, Lena. Which is why I can’t comprehend why you would agree to this. They could weaponize it and use it to their advantage, leaving your name written all over it,”  
“Don’t you think I know that?” I snap. “But these people are afraid. They need something they can believe in and right now, I’m all they’ve got,”  
There’s a long pause before he speaks up.  
“I know I said that I would try to understand your point of view, but I can’t on this one,” he responds.  
“I think you should leave,” I murmur, downing the last of the scotch and slamming it down on the desk.  
“I see how it is, then,” he mumbles. His words sting my heart like yellowjackets as guilt stacks up on my shoulders.  
“This was inevitable, James,” I mumble, looking into his eyes. Pain clouded them and today’s earlier event came crawling back to the surface. My emotions started piling on top of each other, but I dare not to release a single tear in his presence. He gathers his coat and throws the trash away from the food. He leaves the office, shutting the door softly behind him. The potstickers sit on the edge of the desk, unopened. The tears come rushing out as I stare at them, my heart aching for love and acceptance. 

*** 

I shove the key into the lock and turn it forcefully, the door creaking open. The door was now black instead of white, but I didn’t really mind the shift in color. I push the door open and gaze upon my living room. Every piece of furniture looked good as new, as if the other night never even happened. I shut the door and shrug Kara’s coat off of my shoulders and toss it over the back of the couch. I meander into the kitchen for another glass of scotch before I go to bed. I wouldn’t say I’m not an alcoholic, but alcohol helps calm me down. I grab a glass from the cabinet and fill it with ice. I walk over to a separate cabinet that holds strictly alcohol and find a random bottle of scotch. I walk back over to the glass and pour the scotch over the ice. I watch as the scotch glistens against the ice as the liquid finally fills to the top. I put the bottle away and walk into the living room, glass in hand. I take a sip before my phone starts to ring. I dig through the pocket of the coat and retrieve it, sliding my thumb across the screen to answer. I put the phone up to my ear as I set the glass down on the table.  
“Hello?”  
“Lena, hey,” Kara says. “You weren’t answering my texts, so I called to make sure you were okay,”  
“I’m sorry, Kara. I’ve had a hell of a day,” I murmur.  
“My day hasn’t been the best either,” she admits.  
“Tell me about it,”  
“The stupid copy machine again,” she mutters.  
I giggle automatically, the memory of her complaints in the car filling my head.  
“It’s truly the devil’s spawn, huh?” I tease lightly.  
“I’m not lying,” she starts. “That thing is made of pure evil,”  
“Sure it is,” I murmur. “Next thing I know, you’ll be telling me it glows red and how it gave your laptop a virus,” I chuckle.  
“Hey, that’s not funny,” she grumbles.  
“Right, sorry,” I murmur.  
“How was your day?” she asks as I reach for the glass.  
“James and I broke up and I’ve got Colonel Haley breathing down my throat about a partnership,” I deadpan, sipping on the scotch.  
“Oh no, I’m sorry about James,” Kara says sympathetically.  
“It was inevitable anyways,” I mutter. “Haley and the government want to partner with me on my recent studies, but I’m hesitant,”  
“It’s your research, Lena. If you think a partnership is the right thing to do, then it's the right thing to do and vice versa,” Kara responds simply.  
“I just have a bad feeling about this,”  
“Trust your instincts. Can’t ever go wrong with your gut feeling,”  
“I suppose not,”  
“I’ve gotta go. Alex is itching for a movie night tonight. Wanna come over and save me from her?”  
“Sadly I cannot or else I’d be there already,”  
She chuckles lightly, “Goodnight Lee,”  
“Night Kar,” I hang up the phone and down the rest of the scotch, leaving the glass on the table as I navigate upstairs to my bedroom. I unbutton the vest and then the shirt, throwing them on the floor and digging through my dresser for a tank top. I slip it over my head and pull it down to my waist. I ditch the matching pants and put on some sweats. I yawn as I open the door to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I exit the bathroom once I’m done and pull the sheets back. I slip under them and lay down, the bed feeling empty without Kara in it. I sigh as I turn on my side and replay memories of Kara in my head until I fall asleep. 

***

“And who are you, exactly?” I ask with a curious smirk.  
“I uh,” the woman stutters, but recovers from her embarrassment. “I’m Kara Danvers, I’m not with the Daily Planet. I’m with CatCo Magazine, sort of,” she finishes as I pour myself a glass of water.  
“Not really a publication known for its heart aching journalism; More like their high-waisted jeans. Yes or no,” I tease, taking my place behind my desk.  
“Uhm,” she murmurs, flushing. I chuckle.  
“Let’s speed this interview along, shall we?” I mutter.  
“Right,” Clark murmurs.  
“Just ask me what you want to ask me,” I say harshly.  
“Did you have anything to do with the explosion?” Clark questions.  
I look at him with as much annoyance as I can muster up, “No, I was not involved with the explosion,”  
“But were you?” he presses.  
I sigh, “You wouldn’t be asking me this if my last name was Smith,”  
“Nope, but it’s Luthor,” he says with a kind, yet insulting smile.  
“You’ve got some steel under that flannel, huh?” I presume with a smirk.  
“I wasn’t always a Luthor; They adopted me when I was four. The person that made me feel most welcomed in the family was Lex. He made me feel proud to obtain the Luthor name,” I stare out the window into the bright sun. “Then he declared war on Superman and did unspeakable crimes,” I turn back to my desk and pick up a remote control.  
“When Superman put Lex in jail, I took the company over. I’m renaming it L-Corp, making it a force for good,” I say proudly, tapping a button on the remote. Kara looks over at me with sympathy in her eyes, yet understanding was in them as well.  
“I’m just a woman trying to make a name of herself outside her family. You understand that, don’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Kara murmurs shyly. I look into her eyes and I see a development of trust, something I never see in most people who enter this room.  
I stand from my desk, looking back over to Clark, “I know why you’re here, it’s because my company made a part for the venture,”  
I walk over to the USB holder on my counter, removing one from the middle.  
“This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it can help you in your investigation,”  
“Thank you,” he murmurs with a small smile.  
“I’m here for a fresh start, Mr. Kent. Let me have one,” I say lightly.  
“Good day, Ms. Luthor,” he murmurs, leaving the room.  
“Good day,” Kara stutters, flushing. She smiles at me before she leaves the room. 

***

I sigh as I lean against my desk, the day's events wearing down on me. Jess opens the door and Kara walks in, holding a paper bag with a smile. I can’t help but smile at the fact she’s here.  
“Everybody in National City’s got an opinion about me. Ungrateful daughter, heroin bitch,” I say bitterly, crossing my arms.  
Kara frowns, “Yeah,”  
“Everyone has called for a quote. Wait, Snapper hasn’t called you to shape me down, has he?” I ask lightly.  
“No, no, no,” Kara insists, holding her hand up. “I’m here as a friend,” she says with a warm smile. I rub the back of my neck awkwardly as there’s a moment of silence. I look up as she fills in the silence.  
“I came bearing some fried sugary goodness,” she says, holding the bag up.  
“You eat donuts, right?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.  
“Well, I am human,” I say with a smirk, taking the bag with a smile. Kara chuckles at my joke as we make our way over to the white sofa.  
“Thank you Kara,” I murmur.  
We take our places on the couch as she asks, “Was it awful?”  
“Well, it actually felt good to testify,” I murmur. “I was finally distancing myself from the Luthor name. Then I come back here to twelve calls from her lawyers,” I say with a goofy grin, picking at a donut.  
Kara gives a look of surprise.  
“Yeah,” I mumble.  
“What do you think she wants?” Kara asks curiously, picking up a donut.  
“Probably wants to tell me that my outfit in court was horrible and that I need a makeover,” I joke as she takes a bite of her donut.  
I sigh, “I don’t know, and I honestly don’t care,”  
I pick at the donut, “I thought I was done with her, you know? I thought I was done with the Luthor name and here she comes, knocking on my door again,”  
Kara nods in response, understanding filling her features.  
“Do you think I would be crazy if I actually went and talked to her?”  
“If you think that you could possibly find some closure, then yes, I think you should,” Kara murmurs. She pauses, thinking about her next words.  
“You know, I wish I could still talk to people who aren’t here anymore. After all, she is your mom. And she’s still here,”  
“Yeah,” I huff, giving her a small smile. 

***

The elevator dings as I finally make it to the tenth floor. The doors open and a swarm of people walk around the office, running errands or getting their work in order. I smile at the sight; This company is now something I can invest in.  
“Ms. Luthor!” a bubbly, blonde haired woman exclaims. “It’s so nice to see you!”  
I jog my memory for her name, “Eve Teschmacher, right?”  
She squeals, “Sorry, I’m a huge admirer of yours,”  
“Thank you, Eve,” I murmur.  
“Oh, can I get you a coffee?” she asks lightly. “You take it black, right?”  
The surprise shows on my face, “Don’t worry, I’m not stalking you. I emailed your assistant over at L-Corp and found all your favorite things,” she says with a smile.  
“I hate salmon too,” she whispers.  
I laugh, “Yes, a coffee would be lovely,”  
Eve nods, heading towards the stairs. I give her a look of confusion.  
“Um, Eve. Why don’t you just take the elevator?” I ask.  
“Oh, no. The elevator is strictly for the boss,” Eve says.  
“Well, anyone should be able to use it. Go ahead,” I murmur.  
“Well, alright then,” Eve says, heading towards the elevator.  
“Ms. Luthor!” James says, heading towards my direction.  
“Mr. Olsen,” I greet him.  
“I thought I’d see you this morning,” he says with a smile.  
“Yeah, I was able to get things handled over at L-Corp,” I respond.  
“I just want to thank you again for saving CatCo. I’ll catch you up to speed and show you how we do things around here,” he says lightly.  
“Oh, there’s no need. I’ll be here everyday,” I say, entering his office.  
“Ev-Everyday?” he stutters.  
“Hmm, yes. I’ve set things up at L-Corp so I can dedicate time here at CatCo to see the ins and outs,”  
“You seemed surprised by this,” I comment.  
James clears his throat, “Uh, yeah,” We exchange an awkward glare until Kara appears at the edge of James’ office.  
She walks in, holding out what seemed to be a journal with a little bowtie on it.  
“Lena!” she exclaims with a smile. “Welcome to CatCo,”  
“Aw, thank you Kara,” I gush.  
“It’s a Danvers family tradition; On the first day of school, you get a planner,” she says shyly, smiling.  
“Well, on the first day of school in the Luthor family, we would hire a private investigator to make sure our teacher’s credentials were up to date,”  
Kara gives me a surprised look and huffs out a laugh.  
“Lunch later?” I ask her lightly.  
“Of course, Lena,” she murmurs, exiting the office.


	7. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena battle through their relationship, but do they make it out in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to I love you by Billie Eilish while reading for a sadder experience :)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/6CcJMwBtXByIz4zQLzFkKc

I groan as I open my eyes to the sunlight shining through my thin, white curtains. I throw a pillow over my head as my alarm goes off. Rolling over to the edge of the bed, I reach for my phone. My hand slips and the phone clatters to the ground. I sigh as I pull myself out of bed and pick up the phone, hitting dismiss. I yawn and stretch my limbs, wishing I could sleep forever but I own a multi-million dollar company and it can’t be run by androids. Although, that would be a good idea I think to myself. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. I throw my robe on and walk out of the bathroom into my closet to find something to wear. I decide on a dark aqua button up and a matching black skirt with black heels. As I’m tucking my polo into my skirt, my phone goes off. I walk over to the nightstand and a new text message from Kara appears on the screen. 

Kara 

Good morning :) Mind if I stop by with lunch today?

I smile to myself as I reply.

Me 

Not at all. I’ll be at the DEO today though, but I can stop by L-Corp for a little bit. 

Kara 

I’ll just come to the DEO then, it’s no problem. 

Me

Are you sure? I can make arrangements. 

Kara

Yes, Lena. I promise. See you at one :D

I chuckle at the “:D” and type my response.

Me 

See ya, Dorky McDorks. 

Kara 

Hey! D: 

Me 

New nickname, muahahaha. >:)  
I set the phone down with a smirk on my face and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and do my make up in a phenomenal ten minutes. As I wander into the kitchen, my throat starts to ache. The painful burning emerges while I open the refrigerator and dig all the way in the back until I find the blood bag. I grab a whiskey glass from the cabinet and fill it half way, returning the bag to the back of the refrigerator and shutting the door. I grab the glass, swirling the creamy liquid around momentarily and then taking a small sip. The blood drizzles down my throat, drenching the pain. I hum in satisfaction as I walk back to my bedroom to gather my things. My phone lights up as I’m shoving my car keys into my coat pocket. I pick it up and turn it on, two new texts from Kara popping up. 

Kara 

NOOOOO

Alex will never let me hear the end of this. 

I smile as I reply

Me 

You should be worried about me never letting you hear the end of this, not Alex >:P

I shove my phone in my coat pocket along with my keys and exit the bedroom. I enter the living room and finish off the last of the blood before leaving. I lock the apartment door and walk down the steps to my car. I hop in and shut the door behind me. I flush as I smell Kara’s scent in the car, sniffing out the location. I look in the backseat and something blinds my eyes momentarily until they fixate on the object. I smile as I reach for the necklace Kara gave me almost two weeks ago. As I examine the dark gray chain and crystal gem, I dig through my mind to remember if I ever took it off. I come up blank as I unclip the chain and pull it around my neck. I hear a click shortly after and flush at the memory of her putting the necklace on me. 

\---

“Here, I’ll help you put it on,” she murmured, pulling the necklace around my neck. Her fingertips had brushed lightly against my neck, sending shivers down my spine.  
“It looks so beautiful on you,” she said tenderly.  
“Thanks,” I murmured. She pulled me into a tight hug, as if I was going to disappear into thin air. Her arms around my shoulders felt right, her touch like a drug that I needed desperately.  
“I’m gonna miss you,” she murmured softly into my hair.  
“I’m not even gone yet,” I chuckled lightly, wrapping my arms tighter around her, breathing in her scent. I felt dazed as her scent and touch calmed every tense nerve in my body.  
“I know, I know” she said. “But you never go away often,”  
She pulled away slowly and gave me a smile, “Have fun,”  
I already craved her touch again, internally frowning.  
I smiled, “Fun will definitely be out of my vocabulary this weekend,”  
“I suppose so,” she mumbled sheepishly. “Take care, Lee,”

\--- 

I tuck the memory away as I start the ignition and pull out of the driveway. 

***

I pull onto the curbside of the dirt road that leads to the DEO. I park beside Alex’s bike and shut the car off. I get out and grab the briefcase containing the serums. I lock the car as I hear a beeping noise up ahead at the entry.  
“Stand by,” I hear someone murmur into the guard’s earpiece. He presses a button and then nods to me. I open the door and walk up the stairs to the main floor of the facility.  
“Ms. Luthor,” Colonel greets me, Alex at her side.  
“Colonel,” I say, nodding my head.  
“Director Danvers will be leading you to the laboratory and providing you with the equipment you may need,” Colonel says lightly.  
“I have most of the things I need in here,” I murmur, nodding to the briefcase that occupies my hand.  
“Well, that will do nicely,” Colonel comments. “Let’s get you to work,”  
I follow Alex up another stairwell and we walk all the way down to the end of the balcony. She leads me into the last room, two metal tables filling the room as another sits on the right side, holding a computer. One of the tables contains a microscope, beakers, and containers. Another one contains equipment used for stereochemistry and a tablet. Containers full of different chemicals and liquids occupy a shelf to the left, waiting to be used. Another section of the room is cut off, the other half containing monitors and two beds.  
“Well, this should be a scientist's heaven, huh?” Alex jokes.  
“I fancy my lab at L-Corp more, but this will do,” I respond shortly, setting the briefcase down onto the table with a clang.  
“If you need anything let me know,” Alex murmurs, exiting the room.  
I walk around to the other side of the table and open the briefcase. I remove a couple of samples of Protocol X and shut the briefcase back into place, locking it. I gather a purification chemical and a beaker. Measuring the right amount of liquid into the beaker, I pour a sample of the serum into a test tube. I then take a dropper and remove an ounce from the beaker. I administer three drops of the serum into the beaker, the black liquid spreading throughout the transparent chemical like a disease. I stir the liquid with a glass stirring rod after the serum has sat in the liquid for almost two minutes. I extract a sample with the dropper and test the levels with a strip indicator. I sigh as the readings are lower than I thought they would be. I toss the liquid out and start over again, frustration creeping up on me already. 

***

I land on the balcony with a hard thud, Dreamer at my side. Alex stands at the control panel with a small smile as I drag Menagerie across the floor, handcuffed.  
“We may not have caught the whole team, but we’ve got a slithering snake over here,” I say, holding her up.  
“Good work Supergirl and Dreamer,” Alex says lightly. “Put her in containment for now,”  
Nia beams with a smile. I think back to when I first became Supergirl, and how it felt even just to stop a bank robbery. It feels nice to be able to help people. I put Menagerie away into a cell and walk back to the control panel. Standing beside Alex, I pulled out my phone. My home screen lights up and I smile to myself at the picture. It’s a picture of me and Lena, sitting side by side. Her smile was full and I had my arm around her. I sigh lightly as I think about her, wishing she were here to congratulate me on my half of a victory. I open our text messages and send her a text. 

Me 

Good morning :) Mind if I stop by with lunch today? 

I wait for her to read the message. After a couple of minutes pass by, she looks at the message and types a reply. 

Lee

Not at all. I’ll be at the DEO today though, but I can stop by L-Corp for a little bit. 

I just remembered that Lena was coming here today to continue on her project. I flush as I facepalm myself. I type a response. 

Me

I’ll just come to the DEO then, it’s no problem. 

Lee

Are you sure? I can make arrangements. 

I don’t want to stress Lena about driving back to L-Corp for lunch, so I respond: 

Me

Yes, Lena. I promise. See you at one :D

I throw in a :D for good measure. I flush and click my phone off, looking down.  
“Your cheeks look really red, are you having an allergic reaction or something?” Alex jokes, chuckling.  
“No they’re not,” I mumble, covering my face with my cold hands.  
Alex pries my hands away, “Yes they are,”  
A notification pops up from Lena on my phone. I turn away from Alex and answer it. 

Lee  
See ya, Dorky McDorks. 

I feel the blush creep up my neck hotter than before. I bite my lip in embarrassment.  
“Dorky McDorks, huh?” Alex presumes, peering over my shoulder.  
“Hey! You weren’t supposed to see that. I turned away for a reason,” I grumble.  
“Haha, you’re crushing hard, sis,” Alex says.  
“What?” I respond with a surprised look. I laugh out loud as hard as I can. “Me and Lena? C’mon, Alex. You’ve got to be joking,”  
Alex narrows her eyes, “I’m not stupid, Kara. You’ve never blushed that hard before,”  
“Because she made fun of me!” I insist.  
“You never get that embarrassed when anyone else makes fun of you,” Alex counters with a smirk.  
“It’s never going to happen, Alex. Lena just broke up with James and I’m single but not ready to mingle,” I say nonchalantly.  
“And I just think you’re being stubborn,” Alex murmurs as I open my phone to reply to Lena’s earlier message.

Me

Hey! D: 

She replies quickly after the message. 

Lee

New nickname, muahahaha. >:)

“Nickname? More like your pet name,” Alex says with a smirk. I look back and she’s peering over my shoulder once more.  
“Hey!” I yell, swatting her away. “Good Rao, mind your own business,” I grumble.  
She laughs as I start to flush again. She pokes my cheeks, giggling.  
“Kara and Lena, sitting in a tree,”  
“Alex, don’t you finish that,” I say slowly.  
“K-I-S-S-I,”  
“Stop it, Alex,” I say, pushing her away forcefully.  
She gives me a confused look and we sit in silence momentarily.  
“Hey, I’m sorry,” she mumbles. I give her a cold look, sighing as I walk away. I hear her calling my name but all I can think about is getting the hell out of here. My chest starts to fill up with emotions, the tears threatening to spill over but I keep them in. I hear footsteps behind me, and I know they’re hers but I walk faster towards the balcony. My escape was only inches away, but she pulls me back and forces me to look at her.  
“Hey, today is not the day to shut me out,” Alex murmurs.  
“Well, too bad,” I say harshly, removing her hand from my shoulder. I turn towards the balcony and push myself off the ground. Once I’m lingering in the clouds where no one can see me, all of my emotions come crashing down on me. I float on the clouds and let the tears spill over until I can’t feel anything.  
“Kara, please. I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles through my earpiece. I sigh and touch the earpiece.  
“I know. I’m sorry too. I’ve just got a lot on my plate right now, Alex,”  
“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks slowly.  
“I think I need to, or else I don’t think I’ll be able to bear this anymore,” I murmur.  
“Come back, and we can talk. I love you,”  
“I love you too,” I murmur. I linger in the clouds for a little while longer and then make my way back to the DEO. Alex sits on the edge of the balcony, her feet dangling in the air. I take a seat next to her.  
“I’m sorry I said that,” Alex murmurs sheepishly.  
“No,” I mumble. Alex gives me a bewildered side glance before I start. “You’re right. I do like Lena,” I glance back at her with a half smile. “But Alex, Lena doesn’t even know that I’m Supergirl. The fact that I’ve been lying to her the second we became friends will break her enough, but if we started dating? She would hate me for the rest of my life, maybe even want to kill me, if I didn’t tell her the truth. I can’t put her through that. I can’t keep lying to her anymore,” I close my eyes, shaking my head.  
“Hey, Lena has a secret too. A secret that is just about as big as yours. I think she would have an understanding of how it feels to keep something like that, and even then, she’s keeping something from you too,” Alex counters. I look up at her.  
“Lena has only been keeping who she really is from me for only two and a half months, where as I’ve been keeping this from her for three years. Three years, Alex,” I hunch over in defeat, twiddling my thumbs.  
“You’re only protecting her, just like how Lena’s protecting you,” Alex murmurs.  
“Yeah, but she’s a werewolf Alex,” I murmur. “She’s got more strength than a human, does she really need protecting?”  
“She’s still able to get hurt. She’s not Supergirl,” Alex responds lightly.  
I chuckle lightly, “No, but if she got herself into something, I think she could handle it. She doesn’t need my blanket of protection anymore,”  
Alex nods, “Just tell her when you’re ready, and she’ll tell you when she’s ready,”  
“She said something about me going with her this weekend on a business trip. Maybe she’ll tell me then, and I’ll tell her,” I say solemnly.  
“It’ll be okay. She’ll forgive you,” Alex murmurs. I cling to her as I ask, “How do you know?”  
“Because she loves you,” she responds simply. My chest starts to heave again and the tears rain down, soaking Alex’s uniform.  
“I just don’t want to lose her,” I mumble sadly.  
“I know, I know,” Alex murmurs, rubbing soothing circles across my back.  
I pull away and she wipes away a tear that starts to fall from my cheek.  
“I have to go to CatCo,” I deadpan. “I’ll see you later,”  
“Bye Kar,” Alex mumbles as I’m already in the air, navigating my way through the city to my humble apartment. 

***

I sigh heavily as I repeat the steps from the previous two hours. I extract a sample of the serum and drop it into the clear liquid that the beaker holds. Colonel Haley enters the room shortly after.  
“Ms. Luthor,” she murmurs. I look up from the table. She had a look of annoyance spread upon her face. I grit my teeth.  
“I was just informed that you are refusing to test my volunteers. Is this true?” she snaps.  
“Yes,” I say harshly. “The serum’s purification level is still below 90%; trials at this point are still a risk,”  
She folds her arms, “Well, I disagree,”  
“That’s not your decision to make,” I say icily.  
“Tensions in this nation are high. In order to keep the peace, I need my soldiers as strong and as fast as they can be. I need them super,” she insists, but I abruptly interrupt her.  
“And I understand that, but rushing science is something you certainly don’t want to do,” I say cautiously.  
“Ms. Luthor, time is a luxury we do not have,” Haley mutters.  
“Don’t you think I know that?” I snap. “I want this serum just as quickly as you do, but I refuse to put your agents through trials if it may kill them,”  
“Soldiers take risks everyday,”  
“I just need more time,” I murmur.  
“Fine,” she caves. “But remember, you were hired to do a job. Now do it,” She exits the room swiftly dodging Eve as she enters, as if the previous interaction between us never happened.  
“Ms. Luthor, I have something urgent to discuss with you,” Eve murmurs.  
“Eve, can we talk about this later?” I say a little too harshly. “Today, this is the only thing that matters to me. Whatever else can wait,”  
Eve nods slowly.  
“Good, now can you please hand me another stirring rod?” I ask lightly. 

***

One o’clock comes around quicker than I anticipated and I find myself glancing at the doorway every ten seconds. Five minutes after one, Kara appears in the doorway with a box of pizza, two sodas and a small smile.  
“Hey,” I say warmly with a grin.  
“Hey,” she murmurs. “Wanna come down stairs?” she asks.  
“Yeah, I’ll be down there in a bit,” I reply lightly. She exits the room as I start to clean up the workspace area.  
“Take an hour off, Eve,” I murmur.  
“You’ve got it,” she says, moving away from the monitor and helping me finish. Once we’re both done we exit the room and walk down the stairs. Eve makes her way to the exit as I turn left towards the control panel.  
Kara smiles at my presence, “Alex says there’s a room down this hall with some chairs and a table we can eat at. C’mon,”  
She leads me down a long, narrow hallway. We take a right at an intersection of halls and walk shortly to a door on the left. I open the door for her and we both walk inside. The room is wide, with a couple of circular tables like the ones you eat at in school. Chairs occupy the few tables. Kara sits the pizza down on the nearby table and pulls a chair out for me.  
“Sit,” she murmurs lightly. I comply and sit in the chair beside hers. She opens the pizza box and half of the pizza contains cheese and kale, the other half pepperoni.  
“Got your favorite,” she says with a warm smile.  
I chuckle lightly, “Have I told you that you’re my favorite person in this whole world?”  
“About a million times already,” she giggles. She pulls a slice of pepperoni from the other three, cheese stringing everywhere.  
“If you happen to even get a smudge of that greasy cheese on my shirt, I will throw the biggest tantrum,” I warn.  
Kara laughs so hard she’s almost crying, “Note taken,”  
I toss a smirk in as I grab a slice of pizza. I notice Kara gazing at me once she takes a bite and sets the slice back down into the box to grab for her drink.  
“What?” I murmur.  
“Uh, nothing,” she stutters. “How’s your project coming along?” she asks quickly, changing the subject.  
“I still have yet to get the purification level of the serum above ninety-percent. Haley has become very impatient. I can’t help but feel like I can’t do this,” I trail off, losing my train of thought.  
“Hey, yes you can. You’re one of the smartest people I know, Lena. This is something you most definitely can do,” Kara says warmly, opening her drink.  
“Thank you, Kara,” I murmur shyly, flushing. “I guess I just get frustrated too quickly,”  
“Yeah, but you’ll figure this out. You always do,” she murmurs lightly, taking a sip of her drink. Somehow it seemed as if she was closer to me than before. I shake the thought away. You’re letting your feelings get in the way, Lena. Snap out of it, I tell myself. I put the half eaten slice of pizza down on the box and reach for my drink. I gulp some soda down and wipe my face with a napkin. My stomach starts to feel a little queasy but I ignore the feeling.  
“How’s your article coming along? Do you think Supergirl will be able to stop the Elite?”  
“I think she’ll be able to, although the Elite have a few advantages on their side,” she replies nonchalantly.  
“Oh yeah, that magician guy. Must be a pain in the ass,” I say, chuckling.  
“I could only imagine,” Kara responds. “Everyone at CatCo is on edge because of the repeal of the Alien Amnesty Act,”  
“That nuisance of a man needs to get a hobby,” I mutter.  
Kara chuckles, “Wouldn’t that be nice for everyone?” She sighs, “I just wish people could see that some aliens just want to live in harmony with the rest of us,”  
“Yeah,” I murmur. “Hopefully I can get this serum working and the panic will dial down,”  
“Don’t feel pressured just because Haley is nagging at you. You can do this,” Kara says tenderly. There’s a glow of love in her eyes and I can’t stop what happens next.  
I cup her face with both of my hands and press my lips against hers with all of the passion that I’ve held inside of me for the past seven months. She holds onto my arms as I deepen the kiss, adrenaline running through my body. Her hands find their way into my hair and she’s kissing me back, sparks flying between us. I disconnect our lips and pull her up out of the chair, reconnecting them once she’s gained her footing. She doesn’t protest as she puts her hands on my waist, her touch electrifying my body. She pulls me closer to her so there’s no gap in between us and kisses me hard. She yelps as I bite her lip, flushing. I chuckle with a smile, wrapping my arms around her neck.  
“Sorry about that,” I murmur with a smirk. Blood covers my lip and I tilt my head down, licking it off. I flush as the taste of her blood lingers in my mouth. My bloodlust returns and starts to overwhelm my senses.  
“It’s fine,” she murmurs sheepishly. I hear her heart racing in her chest, her blood rushing throughout her neck. Just another taste….  
“You okay?” she asks playfully, pulling me away from my thoughts.  
“Yeah,” I murmur, biting down on my lip. “Just a little rush,”  
She smirks at me as her phone starts ringing. She sighs as she slips her hand into her pocket and pulls it out, answering it.  
“Danvers,” she murmurs.  
“Mhm, yeah. Are you serious? I’m on my way,” she mutters, ending the call.  
“James needs me at CatCo, even though he told me I could take the rest of the day off,” she grumbles, shoving her phone back into her pocket.  
“Well, you better get going, Dorky McDorks,” I tease, biting my lip.  
She chuckles, “You really aren’t gonna back down from that nickname, huh?”  
“Never, Danvers,” I murmur with a grin.  
She huffs playfully, “See you later? I’ve got something I want to tell you,”  
“Of course,” I reply. I pull her in for one last kiss, this one shorter and softer. She ends the kiss and hugs me tightly. I pull away after a moment, already feeling sad that she has to leave. She tosses the pizza box into a trashcan and we both exit the room, navigating our way back to the main floor. Once we emerge out of the hallways and onto the main floor, Kara turns to me with a small smile.  
“Bye Lee,” she murmurs.  
“Bye,” I say sheepishly, waving. She walks towards the stairs and proceeds down them until she disappears to the ground floor. 

***

As I’m examining the newest dose of the serum under a microscope, Colonel Haley enters the room with a tablet. She approaches me and sets the tablet down on the table. A news headline reads “Photo By James Olsen Captures Unity Among Chaos” and a picture of a man helping an alien. A person with a protest sign stands in the background, the sign reading “Stand Together” appears above it.  
“Your ex is pretty good with a camera,” she says lightly.  
I give her an awkward glance before she mumbles, “I read the tabloids,”  
I give her a look of realization and nod with a small smile. There’s a moment of silence before she speaks up.  
“There’s a civil war brewing; I can smell it in the air,” she starts slowly.  
“But, there might be hope for the country yet,”  
I nod silently, “Looks like time is on your side after all. Take the rest of the night off,” Haley murmurs. I watch blankly as she turns and exits the room.  
“Well, I guess tomorrow is another day,” Eve comments.  
“Tomorrow may be too late,” I murmur, turning back to the microscope. 

***

I stay at the DEO for a smidge of hope that the serum will hold out but I come up with the same results. I decide to go home, there’s nothing I can do if I’m stressed. I grab my coat and pull it over my shoulders, shoving my hands into the pockets. I grab my briefcase and exit the room. A small dim light keeps the control center lit up. Brainy types away at a monitor as Alex is slouched in a chair, snoring. I walk down the steps as I bump into Kara unexpectedly.  
“Kara?” I ask, bewildered. “What are you doing here?”  
“I uh,” she stutters, readjusting her glasses. “I came to take Alex home. She’s dog ass tired and didn’t feel like driving,”  
“You said you wanted to talk to me earlier. Do you want me to come over once you’re done?” I ask lightly.  
“Uhm, sure,” she mumbles. “I’ll text you once I’m home,”  
I nod, “Alright,”  
I continue down the last three steps and down to the ground floor towards the exit. A guard presses a button and the door opens.  
“Have a nice night,” he murmurs.  
“Mhm,”  
I walk a short distance to my car and unlock it. Setting the suitcase down in the backseat, I hop in and shut the door behind me. The ignition murmurs with life and I pull out of the grass and onto the dirt road. I take a right at the end of the road and pull out onto the main street. I drive straight until I take another right that leads into the apartment plaza. I pull my car up into my parking spot and shut the car off. I leave the briefcase in the car, but make sure it’s locked before I walk up the steps and jam my key into the door. I unlock it and swing it open, pulling the key from the slot and shutting the door. I toss my things on the couch before I wander into the kitchen. I grab a glass from the cabinet and set it down on the counter. I open the cold refrigerator and grab the bag of blood, filling the glass halfway, and only halfway. I didn’t expect to drink another dose of blood, but I don’t need to wolf out like I did today anymore. That’s the last thing I need to happen. I take a gulp and hold it in my mouth, titling my head back and swallowing. I set the glass down and walk into my bedroom to change. I strip away the day’s clothing and put on a black tank top with matching sweats. I walk back into the living room and retrieve my glass, downing the rest of the blood. I walk into the kitchen to wash the glass out and pour some whiskey into the glass. Exiting the kitchen, I sit on the couch and sip on the whiskey as I scroll through my social media. Photos of Kelly fill Alex’s page as Nia’s fill up with Brainy. A post from Kara appears on my feed; An old photo from when we first met. She stands beside me and holds up the peace sign as I smirk towards the camera, pointing at her. I was tagged in the photo, the caption: 

#tbt to when I first met this amazing person. 

The photo was posted only a couple of hours ago. I smile as I tap on Comments.  
Alex commented: didn't you guys meet on a Thursday LOL  
I chuckle, liking Alex’s comment as I type one of my own: 

Truly one of the better days in my life. I’ll always be grateful for it xo 

A text notification from Kara appears on the screen: 

Alex is home now. I’m on my way to my apartment. 

I reply: 

Okay, I’m on my way. 

I grab my keys off of the couch and head out, my nerves on edge. I lock the door behind me and hop in the car. The car reeves to life and I turn off of the driveway onto the main road. Kara’s apartment is a short twelve minutes away from mine. I finally turn into the parking lot of the apartment complex, parking my car and getting out. I lock the doors behind me and head inside. The desk receptionist glares at me as I enter, but says nothing. I take the elevator up to Kara’s floor, pacing around as it moves upward. The door dings open and I calm myself as I walk out. I walk all the way down to the end of the hallway and stand at her door. I take two deep breaths and knock. I hear her soft footsteps approach the door and shortly after, it opens. Kara stands in her button up and jeans, still dressed in her work clothing, her crinkle setting in on her face and her eyes filled with a downcast.  
“Hey,” she murmurs, opening the door.  
“Hey,” I mumble, shoving my hands into the pockets of my sweatpants.  
“Come in, sorry,” she says blankly, opening the door. “I lost my train of thought,”  
“It’s all good,” I murmur. I catch her glancing at my biceps and I flush.  
“So, uhm. We need to talk,”  
“Yes, you’ve established that three times today,” I say with a light laugh.  
“Right,” she mumbles. She fiddles with her hands, anxiety apparent in her movements.  
“Hey,” I mumble, intertwining our hands. “You can tell me anything, you know that,”  
She looks away with pain in her eyes, “I can’t do this, Lena,” she whispers. The ache and need for her love arises in my chest  
“You can’t tell me that you don’t want this, or else you would have just walked away today,” I murmur, cupping her face. She looks at me with fear and pain laced in her eyes.  
“Hey, why are you so scared? Did I do something wrong?” I ask anxiously. Kara slips her hands out of mine and walks over to the kitchen, pulling out two wine glasses. She fills both of the glasses halfway with red wine and puts the bottle away once she’s finished.  
“Come sit,” she murmurs, sipping on her wine and pushing my glass towards me. She sets the glass down and turns around.  
“Lena, I’ve,” she starts but pauses momentarily. “I’ve been keeping something from you, and I can’t keep hurting you with everyday that passes by not telling you this. You can ignore me, yell at me, hate me if you want to, even. But just know that I never kept this from you because I didn’t trust you. I wanted to protect you, but it seems as if you don’t need my protection anymore,”  
She takes off her glasses and folds them. She reaches back and sets them down on the counter, still facing the opposite direction.  
“Kara,” I start, but she pulls her hair down and turns to face me. She bites down on her lip anxiously as I come to realize that my best friend is a kryptonian. I gaze at her face, from her crinkle all the way down to her hair. Part of me wants to forgive her and another part of me wants to shut her out of my life for good. She says that she kept this from you only to protect you? When she knew you didn’t need her protection, my brain tells me. I shake the thoughts away, trying to process everything at once but my brain goes into an overload.  
She was only protecting you. You kept a secret too. She just hates you and wants to manipulate you. You’re nothing but a Luthor in her eyes. You love her, forgive her. No, don’t forgive her, Kryptonians are ruthless.  
All of these options bounce around in my brain and the only thing I can do is hold my head in my hands, the stress overwhelming to the point where I can barely see.  
“Lena?” Kara murmurs worriedly, rushing to my side.  
“No!” I yell at her, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I rise from the table and back away.  
“Get away from me,” I utter.  
“Lena,” she whispers. “Please give me a chance,”  
“How long have you known who I am,” I ask harshly.  
“The night you lost control. I didn’t know anything until then. I haven’t told anyone, only me and Alex know,” she mumbles, looking down.  
I stand only inches away from her, wanting her touch but I wishing I didn’t.  
“I only kept who I was because I’m a monster,” I mutter darkly.  
“Lena, you know that isn’t true,” Kara insists.  
I glance at her, “And what if it is?”  
“I’ll find a cure. I’ll do something, anything,”  
I laugh hysterically, “Why are you so determined to save me from damnation? You lied to me,”  
“You lied to me too, Lena. Don’t think you’re innocent just because of who I am,”  
“I had only been lying for two months. How long have you continued your lie?” I counter defensively.  
She huffs out a strained laugh, “You were doing the same thing, Lena. You kept an identity from me because you thought you were protecting me. I was doing the same exact thing, so why are you so damn pissed?”  
“Because you know the history between my family and your family. You’ve never really trusted me, have you?” I say, crossing my arms.  
“Lena,” she starts but I interrupt her.  
“You went behind my back to my ex-boyfriend,” My voice steadily rises as does my anger, “You yelled in my face when I brought kryptonite to your doorstep to help you fight Reign. Even after those fights, I still forgave you. You’d think I’d just keel over and forgive you this time? For putting my faith in someone that can’t even have some in me?”  
She stands there silent, sorrow filling her features.  
“Why did you even kiss me back today?” I demand, grabbing her arm.  
“Because I love you!” she blurts out, looking into my eyes. Her hands tremble as her chest heaves for air. She looked so vulnerable, so afraid. I look down and let go of her arm.  
At that moment, it felt like the world went quiet. My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped tugging for air, the blood in my body stopped flowing. Every ounce of my being rejected the statement, but I yearned for her. She waits for me to respond, to give emotion to her words but I stand frozen in shock. My mouth is ajar for what seems like forever until I’m finally able to move my lips.  
“W-What?” I stutter, a tear falling from my cheek.  
“I love you,” she utters out, her breaths uneven. She lifts her hand and cups my cheek, her thumb brushing away my tears.  
“Trust me, if I were able to drown my feelings I would have, but I can’t. I can’t get you out of my head. I can’t just pretend I don’t have these feelings anymore because I’ve been doing a lot of pretending lately to the point where I hardly even know who I am anymore,” she murmurs with dread in her voice.  
“I'm sorry Kara, but I can't handle this,” I murmur, pulling her hand away. I stand on my tip-toes and give her a kiss on her forehead before I open the door and close it behind me. I slump down behind the door, the weight of the world crashing down on my shoulders. I hear her slide down onto the ground, back on the door, her sobs filling the apartment as my own fill the hallway. I cry for almost an hour until I can’t feel my face anymore, sleep pulling me under before I’m even able to get up and go home.


	8. Focal Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's body cells become vulnerable against her werewolf cells, leading her to scramble to finish the Harun-El with Lex's help. Later, Sam visits National City, but not for a reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 4K. The song Kara sings to Lena is called I Found by Amber Run. Definitely recommend listening. Enjoy <3

I slowly stir back to consciousness, my head pounding and my body aching. I feel my surroundings and I’m in bed. I shoot straight up before flopping back down on the pillow, pain bouncing around in my head. I turn my head to the side and my phone sits atop on my nightstand, a note on top of it. I reach for both my phone and the note. I uncrumple the note and Kara’s neat handwriting fills the entire piece of paper. 

Lena, 

I had to go to CatCo early today, or else I would have stayed, but I’ll be back in a couple of hours. You’re sick, so don’t bother getting up. It’s just a little cold, so there’s no need to worry. I already called Jess and told her you won’t be coming to L-Corp today. Just rest, okay?

Kara

I sigh heavily and groan. I hardly ever get sick and when I do, it’s hell. I slowly shift my legs to the end of the bed and attempt to stand. My legs buckle and I collapse onto the floor. Grunting, I haul myself up and lean against the bed frame. Suddenly a whooshing sound fills my ears from the backside of the apartment and it takes all the energy within me to drag myself over to the nightstand to pull the gun out of the hidden drawer. I cock it and grip it firmly, raising it. Kara appears in the doorway but stops dead in her tracks as she notices the gun, putting her hands up.  
“It’s just me, Lena.” She murmurs. I sigh and lower the gun, tossing it back in the drawer.  
“Are you okay?” Kara asks worriedly, moving to my side. She scans me urgently but I push her away.  
“I’m fine.” I mutter, trying to pull myself up. To my dismay, I flop back down on the floor, wincing in pain. Kara picks me up before I’m able to decline her help and pulls back the cover. I sigh once my head hits the pillows.  
“I told you to stay in bed.”  
“Well, I was hungry.”  
“What would you like?” she asks lightly.  
I look away awkwardly, “Well, uhm. It’s not technically anything you can cook.”  
She realizes which hunger I’m talking about, “Oh, uh. Do you have any?”  
“Yeah, it’s in the back of the refrigerator.” I grunt.  
“I’ll be back.” She mumbles. She exits the room and returns a minute later with a glass and the bag containing the blood. I sit up, but she shakes her head.  
“I can stomach blood, you stay put.” she mumbles. I watch as she opens the knob to the bag and tilts it into the cup. She fills it to the top and hands it to me.  
“Drink up.”  
“I don’t drink that much.” I say, pushing the cup back into her hands.  
“You need to. You need your strength.” She says gently.  
My breathing starts to quicken as the burning esculates, my palms sweating profusely. I rub them against the sheets as Kara mumbles something, but her voice echoes and I can’t hear anything she’s saying.  
“Lena,” she murmurs, cupping my face. I turn to look at her, her features full of worry.  
“It’s okay.” She says softly, brushing the hair out of my eyes. She hands me the cup and I take it from her. I chug the blood down and wipe my mouth once I’m finished. Kara gingerly takes the cup from me and sets it on my nightstand.  
“Better?” she asks softly.  
I nod, the pain diminishing in my body. I felt better for only seconds until the body aches returned minutes later. Kara presses her hand against my forehead as she notices my condition worsens. I pull back as her icy hand reaches my forehead.  
“You’re burning up.” She murmurs, rushing out of the bedroom and returning a few seconds later with a cold rag, Tylenol, and a glass of water.  
“Here, if your fever doesn’t go down in a couple of hours I’m taking you to the DEO. No ifs, ands, or buts.” Kara says sternly, handing me the glass of water along with the two pills. She lays the rag across my forehead as I down the Tylenol. She rolls the chair from my desk next to the bed and sits down in it.  
She sighs as she asks, “Do you have any knowledge as to why this is happening? I suppose you don’t get sick, since you basically have super healing.”  
I tense up before I mumble “I don’t know. Logically, if I had something like the flu I would have healed myself in about an hour but this may be something different.”  
“Did you ever complete the serum?”  
“No, not yet.”  
Kara’s phone starts ringing and she huffs as she pulls it out of her pocket.  
“I have to take this.” She murmurs, getting up from the chair. She walks over to the doorway and answers the phone, frustration filling her features. Her crinkle is showing the whole time, stress wearing down on her. She ends the call and re-enters the room.  
“I have to deal with something. I’ll be back soon. Don’t do anything dumb.” She mutters playfully, swiftly returning her phone to her pocket and giving me a kiss on the forehead before leaping out the window.  
I chuckle to myself, eyes drooping heavily with the need for sleep. 

***

“Lena, can you hear me? It’s me. It’s Kara. I know you don’t want to hurt me. You can fight this.” She says with caution, her eyes laced with fear I had never seen in them.  
Something about the dream seemed familiar, like I was having a sense of deja vu. Little details about her movements perplexed me; The way her hands were shaking, the way she watched my every move. I could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves and in that moment I never thought for once in my life Supergirl would ever be afraid of anyone or anything, yet I stood before her and she’s almost on her knees. For some odd reason, the feeling pleased me. Having a sense of empowerment over a Kryptonian is not something people can achieve very easily, yet that’s just what I’ve done.  
“You mean something to Lena, but to me? You’re nothing but my next meal,” I snark, flaring my nostrils and inhaling. I pause momentarily before speaking again.  
“Your scent is, what’s the word? Intriguing, which makes this more fun for me,” I murmur darkly.  
The words that came out of my mouth felt foriegn, yet I couldn’t stop myself from speaking them. Supergirl, Kara, stares at me with a blank, fearful expression. Her chest stops moving for a split second, her hands still, her posture as straight as ever. She looked exactly like the rabbits I would hunt in the forest once they realized they were going to die.  
“Scared, are you?” I presume. “You should be, after all I could rip you in half. Essentially, being murdered by your best friend’s alter ego should make for a tragic death. But the real question is, will anyone miss you when you’re gone? Will anyone remember the mark you tried to leave on this world? Lena is so worried about having a reputation, poor girl. She always worried what other people, especially you, thought of her. You’ve probably never trusted her a day in your life, because everytime she has ever made a mistake, you draw a red line between you two and ruin what trust she has for you,” I snicker, chuckling.  
It was at that moment I realized I became the monster. Everything I fear most about myself, everything I keep inside and locked away in my tiny boxes burst out and reach the surface. Any human filter I adapted broke, the hunger for blood becoming my only priority and fueling leftover crumbs of rage. Anger for her, for my family. Anger for my brother. Anger and hatred for myself for letting my own mother die all those years ago.  
Supergirl develops a look of determination in her eyes, the fear dwindling but only slightly.  
“You don’t know anything. I’ve always believed in Lena when no one else did and I always will." She says through clenched teeth.  
“And yet, why can’t I believe that?” I presume, cocking my head. I chuckle once more and arch my back, putting my weight on my hind legs.  
“I’m gonna love killing you." I mutter before I launch myself into the air, teeth bared, straight at the woman I love without being able to stop myself. 

***

I gasp for breath as I awake from the dream, shivering beneath the sheets. Kara sits up in the chair beside me, leaning forward to study my face. The panic was evident in my features, and her worry for me only increased as her crinkle did.  
"Bad dream?" She asks lightly, placing the back of her hand to my cheek.  
"Yeah," I murmur. "It just felt kinda real, I guess."  
"Hate those kinds of nightmares." She murmurs with a small smile.  
I huff out an unsteady laugh as Kara sighs.  
"You haven't gotten any better." She says anxiously. "Do you think you can walk?"  
"I'm not for sure." I murmur sheepishly.  
Kara stands from the chair and pulls the cover back. She gracefully picks me up, cradling me in her arms as we exit the room, descend down the stairs, and out the front door. My mind becomes fuzzy as she opens the door to the car and sets me down gently in the backseat, making sure not to hit my head. She flushes a light pink as she hovers over me to strap in my seatbelt. I look into her eyes and they’re surprisingly empty as ever. She had her guard up and for good reason; It hurts to be rejected. I should have never let her behind my walls, but she got closer and closer to my heart over the years, and I couldn’t help but love her. Even through all the hurt I’ve experienced in the past twenty four hours, I still felt bad for her. I felt bad for yelling at her. I felt guilty for the emptiness that clouded her eyes. I felt angry that she didn’t tell me who she really was, but even more anger at myself for hurting her in the same way. But you’ll do anything to protect the people you love, even lie to them.  
“You okay back there?” Kara asks lightly, looking into the rearview mirror.  
“No.” I mutter groggily, slumping down in the seat.  
“Well, I know not physically. But um, I ment mentally.” She murmurs, looking down.  
I pause momentarily before responding, “I know I kept something from you, and I shouldn’t have. You had a secret too; It makes the two of us. I just need some time to myself for a little while.”  
Kara nods, “I understand, Lena.”  
She keeps her eyes on the road, not looking back at me for the rest of the way or saying anything. I drowned in the silence, wishing it were just a regular day, us singing in the car like idiots on our way to work. Reality hit me in the face hard and I suffocated in my thoughts and sadness until Kara’s putting her arm around my waist and lifting me out of the car, carrying me into the DEO. She pulls me close to her chest, wrapping her arms tightly around me as if I was going to be taken away from her.  
Alex glances back, noticing my pale, aching body and rushes over to us, Brainy at her side.  
“What happened?” Alex asks urgently.  
“I-I don’t know,” Kara stutters. “She’s sick or something, but she should have healed herself by now.”  
“Get her upstairs.”  
Kara carries me upstairs, entering the familiar lab I worked in only a day ago. She crosses the room into the hospital like part of it, setting me down on one of the beds. Alex comes into the room shortly after, hooking me up to a monitor and an IV. She then removes a sample of my blood with a syringe and exits the room as quickly as she entered. I close my eyes as my body turns to mush and my head thumps in pain.  
“Do you need anything?” Kara asks lightly, pulling a seat up next to the bed.  
I shake my head no as I try to even my breaths. Kara sits down and takes my hand into hers, brushing the back of mine with her thumb.  
“You’re gonna be okay. Just keep breathing, please.”  
I huff out a chuckle and open my eyes, “Scared I’m gonna die?”  
“Something like that,” She murmurs honestly. “You look really bad.”  
“Is it because I’m in a lot of fucking pain, or am I actually ugly?” I presume with a small smirk.  
She gives me a small smile, shaking her head.  
“Get some rest.” She murmurs lightly, rising from the chair. I hold onto her hand tightly before she’s able to pull away. She turns back to me with surprise in her eyes.  
“Stay,” I murmur. “At least until I fall asleep.”  
Kara looks down, pausing. I follow her eyes and they soften, her shoulders loosening. She glances back up at me.  
“Of course.” She murmurs, sitting back down. She takes my hand into hers, turning it over. She traces the outline of my palm, the creases in my nimble fingers and the little scar on my thumb. Her presence and soothing circles in my palm relaxed me long enough to drift off into a light sleep. 

***

When I woke up, Kara wasn’t beside me anymore and her hand wasn’t in mine. I frown, looking around the room for Kara and catch a glimpse of her form in the other part of the room. Alex stood at her side, their backs to me. Kara spoke in a rushed, unsteady tone. It worried me, so I tuned in to listen.  
"She probably doesn't even trust me, Alex. If I don't have her trust, then what is the point of an us?" She murmurs painfully.  
"She'll come around. The fact that she even let you take care of her today is something, considering Lena usually shuts people out. She's never been that way with you." Alex responds gently, putting a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder.  
"I know," Kara mumbles.  
"I just wish I could have done things differently. I should have never yelled at her about that stupid Kryptonite. She was only trying to protect us all. I should have trusted her, hell, she's right. I never did trust her, that's why I never told her who I was. I fell into the trap of her last name, like everyone else who's ever met Lena. I was too quick to judge her, and I'll just have to pay the price for it."  
"Yeah, but that's all in the past now. What's important is right now, and right now you have the decision to make things right, to trust her and hope that she'll come around. I know she will, Kara. You've just got to give her some time to think about things."  
Kara nods and gives Alex a small smile.  
"Usually, I'm the one with the good advice." She murmurs, chuckling.  
"Well, I've had my fair share of life experiences, as have you." Alex says with a smile. "I'm going to check on Lena's blood tests. I'll have them in there in a second."  
"M'kay."  
I stir as Kara enters the room, stretching but stopping as I remember the pain in my muscles and groan.  
"Hey there, sleepy head." Kara mumbles.  
"Hi." I croak, cringing at my voice.  
"Feeling any better?" She asks lightly.  
"No." I mumble with a frown.  
Kara frowns, turning to Alex as she enters the room with a couple of papers. Alex's face looks strained, as if she was waiting for someone to yell at her. She shows Kara the papers and mumbles something that I don't quite catch. Kara's face goes as white as a sheet, her breath hitching in her throat. Her body went rigid, clutching the papers tightly.  
I swallow the bile back down my throat with uneasiness as Alex pries the papers from Kara's stiff hands. She walks over to me and shows me two different pieces of paper. They both contained photos of a blood sample.  
"This is a photo of your blood cells after the night you lost control." Alex mumbles, pointing to the first piece of paper.  
The paper showed my human blood cells and my slightly larger werewolf cells, coexisting and healthy.  
"Now, this is a photo of the sample I just took from you an hour ago." She says uneasily, pointing to the other photo.  
The photo consisted of both human and werewolf cells, but the werewolf cells were bigger than before, and there were less human cells than what was shown in the first photo.  
My throat dries as Alex starts.  
"It seems as if your werewolf cells are taking over your human cells. If we don’t stop this, you’re going to turn fully.”  
Her words linger in the air, a cloud of gloom surrounding all three of us. Kara stands in the background, motionless and empty like she was in the car. A tear rolls down my cheek unintentionally and I wipe it away and inhale.  
“I can take Protocol A. It’s the only thing that can stop this now.”  
“Lena, taking that drug may backfire like it did before and speed up your transformation. I’m not taking that risk.” Kara says sternly, walking up to my bed.  
“You can finish the Harun-El, can’t you?”  
“How-”  
“Lena, I know about the Harun-El. It’s okay. Just tell me if you can finish the serum or not.” Kara finishes urgently, taking my hand.  
“I don’t know,” I mumble. “I haven’t been able to separate the powers from its medical purposes yet. If I took the Harun-El now, I would have powers similar to yours. I don’t have any idea what that would do to me.”  
Kara sighs in frustration and shakes her head.  
“Maybe Brainy will be able to help?” Alex suggests lightly.  
“No, Brainy has never made Kryptonite. Only Lena and,” Kara cuts herself short, looking down at the floor.  
“Lex.”  
“Do you think Lex would be able to help you separate the Harun-El?” Alex asks me curiously.  
“Actually, that’s not a bad idea. Lex has more experience with Kryptonite than I do. It’s worth a shot,” I murmur. “But Lex is in prison.”  
“I think they’ll hand him over if he knows his sister is dying.” Kara snaps.  
Alex and I exchange a look of bewilderment as Kara disappears around the corner leaving heel marks in the floor. My hand felt shallow again and I frown.  
“I better go after her,” Alex murmurs lightly. “Kara’s usually never this angry.”  
I huff, “Yeah, anger isn’t her specialty.”  
“I’ll be back later. If you need anything, Brainy is down at the control panel, I’m sure he can get you whatever you need.”  
“Thanks.” I mumble.  
“You’re not dying today, Lena. Kara would never allow it.” Alex says with a reassuring look. She turns towards the door and leaves, almost tripping over one of Kara’s heel dents. I chuckle, leaning back onto the pillow.  
I wander around in my mind, becoming lost in my thoughts and daydreams. I replay the necklace scene in my head, reaching for the chain around my neck and fidgeting with the gem. I move the gem back and forth between my fingers for a while, staring at the wall aimlessly. Looking down at the necklace, I notice something engraved into the gem, turning it back over to examine it.  
On the surface of the gem, the engravement reads the name Alura. Below the name is Kara’s and I smile as I brush my thumb across her name.  
“Hey,” Kara murmurs.  
I jump at her voice, never noticing the sound of her footsteps approaching the room. I shove the necklace back into my tank top sheepishly, flushing. She stands at the doorway, leaning against the frame.  
“Sorry about earlier. I just got mad, I guess,” She mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck. “Did you find the inscriptions on the necklace yet?”  
“Uhm, yeah. I think so.” I murmur. She smiles and walks over to me, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Let me show you.”  
She leans into me and removes the necklace from around my neck. Examining the necklace, her face lights up once she finds what she’s looking for.  
“This is my mother’s name, Alura.” She says, showing me the inscription. “She gave me the necklace the day Krypton died.”  
I grab Kara’s hand gently, “I’m sorry.” I murmur sincerely. She squeezes my hand softly, her chest heaving with emotions.  
“For what? Krypton’s death was inevitable.” She says lightly with a sad smile.  
“Not for that. For last night,” I pause momentarily to recollect myself before I continue. “I acted out; I was hurt. But things can’t go back to the way they were before. I have to be in on everything from now on, okay?”  
“Of course, Lena. You’re my one and only concern.” She says warmly. She breaks eye contact and focuses on the necklace again.  
“Here,” She says, pointing at a small phrase. “Is a saying on Krypton. It reads ‘El Mayarah’.” She pronounces the phrase in a foriegn accent, not a familiar one I’ve ever heard her speak.  
“What does it mean?” I ask softly.  
“Stronger together.” She mumbles with a smile.  
“El Mayarah.” I murmur, attempting the accent. Kara giggles at my attempt, flushing. I slap her arm playfully.  
“Hey!”  
“You deserved that.” I say lightly with a smirk.  
“Maybe.” She mumbles.  
“I’m kidding, Kara.”  
“Well, it wasn’t bad for your first try, I suppose.” She admits with a smirk of her own.  
“After all, I know Spanish, French, Portugese, and German.” I say proudly.  
“Pfff, Kryptonian is more difficult than any of those languages. It’s very ancient. I tried teaching it to Alex and well, you can imagine how that went.” She says with a laugh.  
I join in on her laughter, “Maybe you should teach it to me someday.”  
“Yeah, someday.” She mumbles with a small smile, glancing at me.  
I found that familiar twinkle in her eyes yesterday; I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew we weren’t back to that stage yet. She looks down to the floor awkwardly for a moment before she opens my palm and places the necklace back into my hand and closes it. Her hand feels warm on mine, filling me with a sense of protection and comfort.  
“I’m gonna go check in on things. We’re keeping Lex in the lab under key and lock, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all,” I scoff. “Keep a leash and shock collar on him if necessary.”  
Kara chuckles softly, “I don’t think that will be necessary but he’ll be escorted by a swarm of guards. Eve stopped by earlier to set things up for you in the lab. She’ll be waiting for you, but get some more rest for now.”  
“M’kay, Doctor Danvers.” I tease. Kara flushes a bright red.  
“Uh, yeah.” She stutters, rising from the bed. Before she’s able to leave, I jump out of bed painfully and into her arms.  
She huffs as I thud against her chest, catching me gracefully and holding me by my waist tightly. My body aches exhausted me but I didn’t care; I was in her arms and that’s all that mattered in the moment. I was breathing in her scent, my head in the crook of her neck. Her arms wrapped around me, shielding me away from the dangers of the world. Everything in my body tingled and I felt a sense of euphoria, a feeling I thought I could never feel again after my mother’s death.  
The moment feels like forever but ends quicker than I anticipated. She sets me down onto the cold floor and my legs automatically turn to jelly. I stumble towards the ground but Kara catches me again, holding me up. I start to panic as I realize why I can’t stand.  
“Are you okay?” She asks worriedly, looking me up and down.  
“Kara,” I breathe. “Kara, I can’t feel my legs.”  
“What?” She asks in bewilderment.  
“I can’t feel,” I start, my breathing starting to slow.  
“Feel.” I slur, slacking in her arms. She holds me against her, lifting me up off the ground and returning me to the bed. She whooshes out of the room and fetches Alex, returning two seconds later.  
“She’s lost feeling in her legs.” Kara says quickly.  
“The werewolf cells must be attacking her nervous system. If we don’t give her the Harun-El now, she’ll die.”  
“Alex, we don’t know what that will do to her. That’s not an option.” Kara says simply.  
“Protocol A,” I murmur. “It could slow the process until we fix the serum.”  
“No, Lena. Last week could happen all over again.”  
“Take me to an abandoned facility, then. Put me in a holding cell, just in case.”  
“Lena, I’m not locking you up like you’re a dog.” Kara says with frustration.  
“Kara, you don’t have a choice.” I insist. “The serum is back at my lab in a briefcase. Now go.”  
Kara opens her mouth to protest but she nods and leaves the room. She returns thirty seconds later with the briefcase, setting it down. She pulls me into her arms, cradling me to her side as she returns the briefcase to her left hand.  
“I’m taking her to the Nevada location.” Kara mumbles, passing by Alex.  
“Hey, I’m coming with you.” Alex protests.  
“No, you’re not.” Kara says harshly. She sighs, “You need to stay here just in case they transfer Lex while we’re gone. And if they do, tell him he better get to work the second he gets in that lab.”  
Alex nods sternly, “Good luck.”  
“Thanks.” She mumbles, rushing out of the room with me in her arms. As she exits the DEO with me in her arms, she puts me in the car along with the briefcase and drives away for theatrics. Once we turn off the dirt road, Kara pulls over at the edge of a forest and hauls me out of the backseat.  
Lifting me into her warm arms with the briefcase in her hand, she pushes off into the air. I nestle my face into the crook of her neck to shield my face from the frightening elevation. Soon, we land near an abandoned building, the windows busted out of the front entrance. Kara enters the facility and leads us down a hallway that opens up to a main floor similar to the current DEO. She turns down another narrow hallway and opens an entrance to a sector with a keycard, the doors moaning open to reveal a line of containment cells. Kara rushes to the nearest one and sets me down on the bed, opening the briefcase. She removes the injector, the compartment’s green liquid sloshing around inside. She brushes my neck and inserts the needle, clicking the button until the serum drains from the device.  
She watches as my body glows a bright green, as if I was Kryptonian being exposed to kryptonite. My neck jerks to one side as my back arches. I inhale deeply as my nerves kick into overdrive, my legs returning to their original structure. My body aches diminish into thin air as the pounding in my head goes quiet.  
“How are you feeling?” Kara asks softly, helping me up. I push myself up off the bed, Kara holding onto my shoulders. I stand with ease as Kara slowly removes her hands, grinning.  
“It worked!” She exclaims, flushing.  
“You sound like a kid on Christmas morning.” I murmur, giggling. Kara looks me up and down, the smile never leaving her face.  
“It’s as if you were never sick.”  
“Well, I definitely don’t want to feel like that again.” I mumble, huffing.  
“No feelings of wolfing out?”  
“No, not at all.”  
“I’m just glad you’re okay.” She murmurs softly, cupping my face. I place my hand on top of hers, her warm palm soothing my cheek.  
“I know. You’re too cute.” I murmur, looking up at her.  
She flushes even harder as she wraps her arms around me, holding me against her warm body. I nestle my head into the familiar crook in her neck as she picks me up and sits on the hard mattress. She cradles me as I melt into her frame, my eyes drooping.  
“Don’t ever leave me, okay?” She whispers into my hair.  
“Of course not.” I mumble groggily.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” 

***

“Lena.”  
Alex attempts to nudge me awake and I groan internally. I try to move but someone’s arms are around my waist. I look up and I’m still snuggled into Kara, but we’re at the DEO in one of the patient beds.  
“Lex is here.” Alex murmurs, helping me out of Kara’s strong hold.  
I sigh, “Time to get to work, I suppose.”  
“Kara told me the serum worked, but we need to get that Harun-El ready just in case it’s only temporary.”  
“Right.” I murmur as we walk down the balcony to a separate laboratory. Guards stood outside the room, one of them mumbling something to Alex. The guard nods to the other one and opens the room for us.  
“C’mon.”  
We walk inside the room and Alex shuts the door behind us, swiping a keycard against a panel.  
“I’m afraid to say this, but we had to let Colonel Haley know about you. But don’t fret, me and Kara both agreed we’d have J’onn erase her memories shortly after this. She’s my Colonel, but I don’t trust anyone else with this information, and quite frankly, neither should you.”  
I nod, “Thank you.”  
“Of course. I’ll be in the other sector of the lab if you need anything.” Alex mumbles, walking away. I walk into the first sector, a guard approving my access at the door. I open the room to my scoundrel of a brother.  
“Hello, Lena.” He mumbles calmly, handcuffed to a wheelchair.  
“Handicapped now?” I presume. “You told me over the phone they were able to remove the cancer.”  
“Not quite,” He huffs. “They had to delay the surgery and in that time period the tumors grew stronger than what they had expected.”  
I laugh bluntly, “So, you need your wonderful sister to save you from damnation, huh?”  
“Last I checked, I’m the one who’s going to save both of us.” He remarks, shifting in the chair. There’s a long pause before I speak up.  
“Tell me, why have you seeked my help, after all this time. Couldn’t you find a way to cure yourself, and then continue your reign of terror?”  
“It’s not just me who needs curing.” He responds.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I say, turning to the lab equipment on the table.  
“You’re a werewolf, Lena. You think I wouldn’t know every secret you have?” He says nonchalantly. “Admit it, you only created the Harun-El to save yourself, not humanity.”  
“I only intended the Harun-El for myself, yes. Until somehow Colonel Haley discovers my research, makes a trip to my office, and then begs me to partner with her to give her men the strength of Superman. Hmm, I wonder who could have done that?”  
“I did that for you,” He says, rolling the chair up to the sample of the Harun-El. “Your research gains you money, you know.”  
“Oh yes, you suddenly care about me and my financial being.” I say sarcastically.  
He rolls his eyes at me, “I’m dying, Lena. But I won’t if you finish the Harun-El.”  
“Did you forget that I’m dying too?” I say, scoffing. “I don’t have much of a choice at this point but to finish it.”  
“Yet, you won’t test it on a human?”  
I inhale sharply, raising my head at him.  
“I’m not putting unnecessary lives in danger for an untested, lethal drug.”  
“Then what was the point of pulling strings at the DEO to get you access to their resources?” He whispers harshly.  
“I didn’t ask for your help. Oh, if you got busted.” I started.  
“No one knows.” He mutters coldly, picking at the Harun-El.  
“Except the inside man who’s strings you’re pulling.” I mutter, grabbing a syringe.  
“You know, I’m wondering if you didn’t just come in here just to watch me wither away and die.” He snaps with venom in his voice.  
“Well, I didn’t ‘accidently’ poison myself with Kryptonite in a quixotic attempt to kill an invincible man,” I retort. “And while I do find the irony that you now need black Kryptonite to cure yourself just delicious.”  
I snark, pausing momentarily to watch his face fall.  
“But you are my brother, Lex, and I do want to save you.” I murmur, inserting the syringe into his arm and pulling back on the plunger. I remove the syringe and place it on a tray.  
“Saving,” He says, chuckling. “The irony.”  
I narrow my eyes at him, “What are you going on about now?”  
“You do know Supergirl, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Lex. I’ve partnered with her for three years now. What’s your point?” I deadpan.  
“After all of those years, do you even know who she is?” He asks curiously.  
I glare at him, “Yes, I do. Why does it matter?”  
“She’ll always see you as a Luthor, you know, nothing more. She’s just like her cousin; She’ll convince you that both of you are friends and that everything is sunshine and rainbows. But what she’ll really do is take credit for everything both of you do together and betray your trust, leaving you to pick up the pieces of a broken reputation.”  
I scoff, “Supergirl is nothing like her cousin. In fact, she’s done more for me than you ever have.”  
“I remember those world killers,” He says, pausing. “You brought Kryptonite to fight Reign and all she did was call you a liar.”  
“Supergirl misread the gesture. If it were me, I would have had my guard up too.” I admit, filling a syringe with a white cell stabilizer. I insert it into his arm and push down on the plunger, removing it afterwards.  
He shakes his head, “You’re dismissing her behavior. Why?”  
“I’m not dismissing anything,” I say, flushing. “I just understand it, unlike you. Anytime a Kryptonian acts indifferently, you see red and only red.”  
“Because I know what they truly are, and all they’ve ever done is brought hell upon our family.”  
“All you ever did was bring hell upon Superman, trying to kill him at every turn. You ruined the family, Lex, not them.” I retort.  
“What about Miss Goody Two Shoes, Kara Danvers? I bet you two are best pals huh?”  
“I guess you can say that,” I say cautiously. “Why do you keep prying?”  
“She’s a Kryptonian, Lena.” He says coldy. “What are you thinking?”  
“You know nothing about Kara.” I snap.  
“You’re in love with a Kryptonian.” He seethes through clenched teeth. “For crying out loud, Lena, are you this fucking stupid?!”  
I jerk him up by the collar of his shirt, anger surging through me. I look straight into his eyes before I utter my next words.  
“Kara Danvers is none of your concern. I suggest you tread lightly, brother, before I rip your throat out. Draining you of your blood sounds quite nice if I don’t think about it twice.” I shove him back down into his wheelchair, the chair almost tilting backwards.  
“After all, you can’t die just yet. You can’t pay your debt to society if you’re dead.” I mutter darkly.  
Lex’s hands tremble momentarily before he silently resumes picking away at the Harun-El. He didn’t talk about Kara or Supergirl for the rest of the evening. 

***

“Starting the heart.” I murmur, tapping a button on the tablet. Lex sits in the chair pensively beside me, watching the heart beat with life.  
“Inserting the serum now.”  
I switch on the part of the compartment with the needle and move it into the heart. The heart’s beat increases drastically from one hundred beats per minute to one hundred and sixty five beats per minute.  
“Pull back on the drip some.” Lex murmurs.  
“That’s how we lost the last one.” I deadpan.  
“Just pull back only slightly.” He says, irritated.  
I sigh, “Pulling back.”  
I pull the syringe back an inch out of the heart, the heart’s beat slowly dropping back down.  
“That’s it,” Lex encourages. “One hundred sixty five beats, one hundred fourty eight beats, one hundred thirty three beats, one hundred twenty five..”  
“It worked. The tumors are gone.” I declare with a small smile.  
Alex rushes into the room with anxiety spread across her face.  
“Lena, it’s Sam. She’s hurt.” 

***

Kara pulls into the hospital parking lot, parking the car. Once I’m out of her car, she locks the doors, taking my hand.  
“She’ll be okay, Lena. I know you’re really worried about her.”  
I look down to the ground, “Yeah.”  
We enter the building and ride the elevator up to the floor Sam is on. The doors open to Alex, J’onn, and an unfamiliar woman sitting in the few chairs that occupy the waiting room. They all draw their attention over to Kara and I. Alex approaches us first, hugging Kara and then me tightly. The woman approaches us both, introducing herself.  
“I’m Kelly Olsen. You may know my brother, James Olsen.”  
“Kelly?” Kara asks. “Hey, it’s nice to meet you! Your brother is sort of my boss.” Kara says with a laugh.  
“Kara Danvers, then? It’s nice to meet you too. Sam and I go way back. We’ve known each other since high school, and when Alex told me about her I came straight away.”  
“Thank you for being here, it means a lot to us,” I murmur shyly. “Lena Luthor.”  
I put out my hand for her to shake it, and she takes it lightly with a smile.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
“You as well. Sam and I were close business partners until she moved to Metropolis.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
“Kelly!” Alex whines. “You said you would help me find a vending machine; I’m going to die of thirst here!” Kelly chuckles, rolling her eyes. “I have to go deal with that,” She says, jabbing her thumb back towards Alex. “It was nice meeting you both.”  
“You too.” Kara and I say in unison.  
“Do they know what happened to her?” I ask lightly as we sit down in two empty chairs beside J’onn.  
“Alex found her. She said Sam was shot and it didn’t look so good. She brought her here rather than the DEO, considering we wouldn’t have the equipment to fix her up.”  
I nod numbly, slouching in the chair.  
“Look at me.” Kara murmurs. I tilt my head up at her, her eyes twinkling.  
“She’s going to be okay.”  
I nod once more, giving her a small smile.  
“Can I see her?”  
“They’re prepping her for surgery. Ruby is with her. Only family is allowed.”  
“Where did Alex find her?”  
“On the outside of National City, in the woods.”  
“There was someone in the woods, outside of Metropolis. I stayed at the mansion last weekend for my wolf priorities and I found Sam in the woods there. She said someone was following her, and shot her. When I approached her in my wolf form, she was removing the bullet from her side and it was nothing I’ve ever seen before. The bullet pierced her skin cleanly, and when her fingers came in contact with it, the bullet left burn marks.”  
Kara looks at me with bewilderment, “Do you think those bullets could be something like kryptonite, but for werewolves?”  
“Maybe, I’ve never had any knowledge of anything unnatural hurting werewolves. But that bullet didn’t look unnatural, so I don’t really know. Usually, bullets only penetrate the first two inches of our skin but the one Sam was shot with penetrated deeper than regular lead bullets.”  
“Maybe it was a hollow point?” Kara suggests curiously.  
“Hmm, no. The bullet was rounded, it was a regular one.”  
“That is a little weird.” Kara comments.  
“M’yeah.” I agree.  
“We’ll find whoever did this Lena, I promise. I know how close you and Sam are and how much she means to you.” Kara murmurs warmly.  
I lean my head against her shoulder and close my eyes, expecting sleep to overcome me after the first twenty minutes but I’m as energetic as ever. I open my eyes and Kara’s scrolling through her phone.  
“Hey, I thought you were sleeping.” She murmurs.  
“I think I’ve slept enough for today.” I say with a light laugh.  
“I can take you home, if you want. I promise I’ll let you know if anything changes.”  
“I’d rather be here with you more than anything.” I mumble, flushing.  
“As you wish.” She says, pulling me into her lap and carrying me over to the couch on the other side of the room.  
“You don’t have to carry me like a baby everywhere, you know. I do have legs.”  
“Earlier, your legs weren’t working.” She retorts with a teasing grin.  
“Oh, fuck off.” I mutter playfully.  
She dips into the couch and sits with me in her lap. I lay my head on her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her neck.  
“I’ll let you know when she’s out of surgery. Sleep.” Kara murmurs, running her hand through my hair.  
“M’kay.” I mumble wearily, closing my eyes. Kara starts to sing softly, her words ringing in my ears.  
“I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind  
And I’ll use you as a focal point  
So that I don’t lose sight of what I want  
And I’ve moved further than I thought I could  
And I’ve missed you more than I thought I would  
And I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind.”  
She pauses momentarily before she emerges into the chorus.  
“And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me  
And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me  
And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge  
Of how much to give and how much to take  
And I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind  
And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me  
And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be  
Right in front of me  
Talk some sense to me.”  
I replay her soft voice in my head over and over until I drift off into a peaceful sleep, her arms filling me with warmth.


	9. Betrayed By My Own Brother (but I should have saw this coming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena saves Sam with the Harun-El while she lends a helpful hand to Supergirl.
> 
> Explicit blood depiction at the end.

I slowly stir back to life, Kara’s arms entrapping me against her. I melt back into her frame, wishing I could live in this moment forever. Her arms fabricated around my waist, her scent overwhelming my senses. Sometimes she seemed surreal, like a daydream that held over for too long. Her scent of strawberries and french vanilla filled my nostrils, calming me. I shift in her hold, attempting to wiggle free so I can stretch my limbs. Alex rushes into the waiting room shortly after I’ve escaped Kara’s stronghold.  
“Sam is out of surgery. She wants to see you.” Alex murmurs.  
“Take me to her.” I mumble groggily.  
Alex nods, leading me down a strip of a hallway until we turn right, opening two big doors. We walk further down another hall until Alex stops at a door and pushes it open for me. I walk inside, Sam laying in the bed and Ruby at her side, sleeping in a small recliner. Sam smiles weakly at our presence.  
“Hey Lena.” She croaks.  
“Sam,” I murmur, immediately going to her side. “Who the hell did this to you?”  
“The hunter. Lena, he’s lethal. You can’t go after him alone. He’s got friends, lots of them. I’m surprised I made it out of there alive.” Sam rambles.  
“Who’s she talking about?” Alex asks.  
“There was someone who attacked Sam when I visited Metropolis. I helped her transform back so that she could heal.”  
“Wait, so I’m confused. Is Sam a…?”  
“Yes.” We both say in unison. Alex lifts her eyebrows in amusement.  
“How was he able to hurt you this badly?” I ask worriedly, taking note to her right side that was all bandaged up, blood dampening the bandages.  
“He’s got these special kinds of bullets. I called one of my old friends, Kelly, and took her the bullet from last week he shot me with. Kelly gave it to a good friend of hers to examine it, and the bullet is made of Osmium.”  
“Osmium?” I ask, bewildered. “That’s one of the rarest metals in the world.”  
“That’s what confused me, but the Osmium is laced with another chemical. Kelly’s friend couldn’t quite figure out what it was.”  
“No other company in National City or Metropolis manufactures Osmium except L-Corp and,” I pause, anger filling me at the realization of who did this. “Lockwood Family Steel.”  
“Ben Lockwood did this?” Sam asks with uncertainty.  
“It would make sense; He hates aliens, and neither of you are human.” Alex says.  
“But how did Ben Lockwood gain knowledge of werewolves?” Sam asks.  
“I have no idea,” I reply, pressing my temple. “Something about this just isn’t adding up.”  
“If Ben Lockwood knew about werewolves, why didn’t he tell the world about them?” Alex questions.  
“He wants to capture one and see what makes us tick probably,” I murmur darkly. “I’m not going to let him do that.”  
“But if he wanted a werewolf so badly, wouldn’t he just make his minions find one of us?” Sam asks curiously.  
“Maybe he hired the hunter to do his bidding for him.” I mumble.  
“Don’t worry yourself, Lena. We can deal with Ben Lockwood later,” Alex says. “All that matters now is that Sam gets better, and we get Manchester Black in a containment cell. I’m sure he’s tied into this somehow.”  
“That bastard deserves everything I’m gonna give him.” I mutter angrily, gritting my teeth.  
“He better watch out,” Sam agrees with a light laugh. “Can one of you take Ruby back to your place, please?”  
I glance over at Alex sheepishly as she perks up.  
“I can take good ole Rubes home,” Alex says happily. “Unless you would like to, Lena.”  
“No, please. You look more eager than ever.” I murmur with a chuckle. Alex crosses the room and wakes Ruby up. Ruby’s face lights up at her presence.  
“Alex!” She exclaims, throwing her arms around her.  
“Hey there, Rubes. Wanna come back to my place and rest up?” Alex asks lightly, hugging her back.  
“What about you?” Ruby asks, turning to Sam.  
“I told you honey, it was only a scratch. They’re gonna give me some more painkillers and we’ll be back home in a couple of days, but you can’t stay cooped up in this hospital, sweetie.” Sam says in a reassuring tone.  
“M’kay,” Ruby caves. “I’m so gonna kick your ass at Crazy 8s this time.”  
“Oh, you fucking wish,” Alex retorts. “I am the Crazy 8s champion.”  
“Language!” Sam and I exclaim at the same time, giggling following afterwards. Alex rushes Ruby out of the door, closing the door quietly behind them as their laughter fills the hallways.  
“She’ll be a really good mom one day.” I murmur with a smile.  
“Well, I’d say she’s a good influence on Ruby but that’s also where she lengthens her vocabulary.”  
“Oh, Sam. She’s a teenager, every teen curses like a sailor.” I say, chuckling.  
“I suppose you’re right.”  
“I’m just glad that you’re gonna be okay.”  
“Yeah, I definitely will give those fuckers a piece of my mind if I ever see them again.”  
“How were you able to escape?” I ask.  
“I was able to run most of the way here in my wolf form; I had no choice but to bear the pain until I was able to change back close to a hospital. Your hospital was relatively close to the border of National City, so I headed straight for it. I was almost there until I collapsed in the woods. Before I passed out, Alex found me on her motorcycle and drove us here.”  
“Lucky timing.” I murmur.  
“Yeah.” Sam says, exhaling. Sam’s fingers start to twitch uncontrollably, but she doesn’t seem to notice.  
“You okay there?” I ask lightly, kneeling down. Sam’s eyes roll into the back of her head as she slumps against the bed, almost tipping over the side. I hold her by her shoulders to steady her.  
“Sam, Sam?” I ask, shaking her helplessly. She remains motionless at my pleads.  
“I need a doctor!” I cry out, tears threatening to spill over. Shortly after, a middle aged man in a white coat slams the door open, rushing over to Sam.  
“You need to leave, ma’am.” He says as nurses file in after him.  
“The hell if I do! I own this damn hospital.” I spit. Kara emerges behind me, dragging me away from the scene. I struggle against her strong arms, demanding that she let me go.  
“There’s nothing you can do, Lena.” Kara murmurs into my ear. I stop fighting eventually, slouching back into her arms. She drops to the ground with me, holding me as I sob into her shirt.  
“I know, I know.” She mumbles in a comforting tone. Her shirt is wet and smudged with makeup once I pull away.  
“I-I’m sorry,” I stutter. “I’ll get you a new shirt, I promise.”  
“I’m not worried about my shirt, Lena.” Kara deadpans lightly, brushing a tear away from my cheek. “You’re a mess; I think we need to get you cleaned up.”  
I nod numbly as Kara picks me up in her arms and carries me to her car, setting me in the passenger seat. She closes the door after me and comes around to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car. She drives away from the hospital and towards her apartment, parking the car once we arrive.  
Carrying me up four flights of stairs and down the hallway, Kara fishes her keys out of her pocket and opens the door to the apartment. She sets me on my feet once we’re inside, locking the door behind her. She tosses the keys on the small wooden table beside the entrance, a coat rack accompanying it. I gazed around at her apartment; Although I’ve been here numerous times, Kara’s humble space never felt empty or shallow. It reflected the glow she radiated as a person.  
A soft couch with a pastel purple blanket draped over it, two fluffed out pillows occupying each end. A table in front of the couch had random books tossed on it, a few still open. A TV standing on a table with a huge collection of movies ranging from CDs to Blu-Ray discs underneath. Vases of flowers occupied almost every table of the home, as did paintings on the walls. Her home smelled of vanilla and birthday cake.  
“You act like you've never seen my apartment before.” Kara murmurs.  
“Hmm? Oh, I was just admiring, I guess.” I mumble.  
She smiles, “Alex helped me decorate this place when I first moved to National City.”  
“Do you want to change out of your work clothes?” Kara asks, looking me up and down. I still wore my purple coat and matching black vest and slacks.  
“I think I’ll be okay. This mascara is burning the hell out of my eye, on the other hand.” I murmur, scratching at my eye.  
“I’ll be right back with some make-up wipes.” Kara mumbles, disappearing into the bathroom. She emerges shortly after with the wipes and hands them to me. I murmur a thank you as she disappears into her bedroom again. I sit on the couch and wipe away the day’s emotions from my face. Once I’m done Kara returns from her bedroom wearing black skinny jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.  
“Would you like something to eat? Human food, I mean.” She asks with a gentle smile.  
“If you wouldn’t mind.” I murmur, nodding.  
“Of course not.”  
Kara rumbles around in the refrigerator momentarily until she pulls out a package of bacon.  
“Um, I forgot to go grocery shopping this week.” She mumbles, flushing. “I hope you like bacon?”  
“Bacon will be fine.” I say with a light laugh. She opens the refrigerator and asks “Coke or Sprite?”  
“Coke.”  
She slides a can over to me as I walk over to the table in the kitchen and sit. Kara opens her can and the foamy liquid comes bubbling out and over the seal. She catches the soda and drinks it before it’s able to spill over onto the counter.  
“Nice save.” I mumble with a chuckle.  
“Thanks.” She says, blushing a scarlet red as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She sets the can down and turns to the stove. She sets up a skillet atop and turns the stove on, layering bacon inside the skillet.  
“Lena, we need to talk.” Kara murmurs. My gut clenches as my face falls into a neutral frown.  
“Yes?” She walks away from the bacon and takes a seat down in front of me.  
“I know you’ve been through a lot these past couple of days,” She starts, folding her hands. Her voice fades as the other night renders inside my brain.  
“And I know I have to contribute to that. If you don’t want me around after my services aren’t needed anymore, I’ll understand.” She murmurs quietly. The thought of her being gone or disappearing out of my life pains me, but I feel her need to give me absolution despite my situation. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.  
“Kara,” I mumble. “I understand why you kept who you were from me. I had a secret too, and my only concern was keeping you safe from myself. I needed to gain control of my bloodlust, and I couldn’t resist the urge some days. I shut everyone, including you, out. It was something I had to do on my own. I couldn’t risk scaring you off, or hurting you, or….”  
“Hey,” She says gently, resting her hand on top of mine. “Don’t think like that. Only one thing on this planet can kill me, and it certainly won’t be you. I know that.”  
Her hand slips away from mine as she rises from the chair. She tends to the bacon momentarily before she returns to the chair and takes a sip of her drink.  
“It means a lot to me that you understand.” She murmurs, her gaze soft but something hid in those ocean blue eyes. I couldn’t pin down what it was.  
“I shouldn’t have pushed you away,” She continues. “But I did. After our freud over Sam. You were only trying to help.”  
“At the time, I only helped because Sam needed me. I’m not really used to people depending on me,” I murmur. I pause before asking, “Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course, Lena.”  
“Sam and I, we… dated before the whole Reign mess.” I admit, flushing.  
“Oh.”  
“She left after I helped her. One day she was here, the next I woke up in an empty apartment and she was gone.” I say sadly. I pause momentarily to collect myself before continuing.  
“When I found her last month, everything made sense. Why she left, I mean. I guess I just always wondered if I wasn’t enough for her, or if she thought of me differently. It’s all silly, really.” I say with a self-deprecating scoff.  
“No, Lena,” Kara insists, gazing into my eyes. “You’re one of the most brilliant people I know. I’m sure Sam never thought of you in any other way.”  
“Thank you, Kara.” I murmur.  
“Oh, bacon’s done.” She says, bouncing up out of the chair. She grabs a fork and removes the bacon from the skillet onto a plate. She carries the plate back to the table and pushes it towards me.  
“Eat up, little wolf.”  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” I ask as I look down at the pile of bacon.  
“Is that too much bacon?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.  
“Kind of.” I say with a chuckle.  
“Then count me in.” She says with a grin, grabbing handfuls of bacon and shoving them into her mouth.  
“You are so gross.” I murmur as I chomp down on my piece. 

***

“You know, I could have flown us here.” Kara mutters as she turns the car off.  
“Well, I didn’t feel like testing my stomach against frightening heights and motion sickness, so get over it.” I murmur with a small smile as I step out of the car. Kara rolls her eyes playfully, locking the car behind us.  
Once we’re inside and up to the floor they’re keeping Sam, I ask to see her immediately.  
“She’s going back into surgery.” The nurse says.  
“What’s wrong with her?” I demand.  
“She’s bleeding internally.”  
“I need you to be honest with me.” I murmur, grasping her shoulder.  
“Okay.” She replies, grabbing onto my hand that rests on her shoulder.  
“Will Sam survive the second surgery?”  
“No, the doctors won’t be able to remove the leftover shrapnel in time. She’s bleeding out faster than what they anticipated.”  
“Leave us, pretend this never happened.” I remove my hand from her shoulder, sighing. The nurse walks back through the double doors, disappearing into the sea of doctors.  
“Did you just?” Kara asks, one eyebrow raised and a finger pointed at me.  
“Compel her? Yes, I did. It’s something I’d rather not use unless necessary.” I murmur.  
Kara flushes, “Well, uh. Good to know.”  
“Sam taught me it. She never knew we could do such a thing until she discovered it herself.”  
“Lena, about Sam.” She says, turning my face towards hers. “Modern medicine and equipment is not going to fix her.”  
“I know, but I still haven’t finished the Harun-El, and there’s no guarantee I’ll have it ready in time. I can’t summon a breakthrough on sheer will.”  
“Then how come every time you’ve worked under pressure, you’ve done exactly that,” Kara murmurs. “You can do this, I know you can.”  
I pause, looking up into her eyes. I nod with a small smile.  
“Let’s get to the DEO then.” 

*** 

I walk into the room, Lex sitting in the corner holding a photo of our mother.  
“Her eyes are always cold. They follow you everywhere.” He mutters.  
“Lex, Sam is dying. It’s worse than I thought. We need to finish the Harun-El now.”  
He cackles, shifting in his wheelchair. He coughs into his handkerchief before he speaks.  
“You still care about Samantha? I thought you were dating Jimmy.”  
“I pushed her and James away because if they found out about us working together, I would have destroyed two relationships in a single year,” I growl. “I pushed a lot of people away, no thanks to you.”  
He laughs once more, “And now you’re asking me to save a woman who was supposedly a Kryptonian at one point and almost split the Earth in half? You’re right, the irony is very delicious.” He mocks, rolling across the room to fill himself a glass of water.  
“Help me fix it and then I’ll save you, Sam, and myself. It’s a win-win scenario.”  
“Yes, you don’t need to remind me that you’re dying too.” He says before he chokes down the water.  
“I just need you to help me make another batch, and separate the… superpowers from the mix.”  
“Superpowers,” He mumbles, raising his eyebrows. “And you trust me?”  
“I don’t really have a choice. I need you, and that’s enough.”  
“Lex and Lena Luthor. Teaming up to save a former Kryptonian. What would mother think now, I wonder.” He says to himself.  
“Let’s just get on with this. I could care less about our mother.” 

***

“This substance is quite fascinating. Although, it is slightly different from kryptonite.” Lex murmurs.  
“It started with mice.”  
“No wonder you’re so behind schedule. It’s like you’re running a lab out of a ‘Lab Work for Dummies’ book.” He sneers.  
“Are you going to taunt and provoke me the entire time?” I snap.  
He chuckles, “This is always how we’ve worked together, ever since we were children. You throw me a project or a theory, I tell you how pathetic it sounds, and then it drives you to be better.”  
I cock my head, “And you call that team work?” I ask, snickering.  
He chuckles once more, “You’re brilliant, driven, and defiant. You always were, you just needed someone to defy.”  
“Are you taking credit for my success?” I ask, scoffing.  
“Oh, please Lena. You were always driven to impress me, always. If I would have given you an inch of praise, a ‘Good job’, or a ‘That’s wonderful!’ every time you showed me one of your toys, do you think you’d be as successful as you are today?”  
He violently starts coughing into his handkerchief again, wheezing once he pulls it away. He grunts, clearing his throat.  
“What I’m trying to say, is that you always wowed me.” He says slowly. I look into his eyes and they seem weirdly calm. I learned a long time ago to never trust any kind of emotion Lex portrays.  
I laugh, “Let’s get back to work. This new sentimentality of yours will kill you faster than your cancer.” 

***

“Here’s one dose of the Harun-El for good ole Sam.” Lex quips, placing the syringe into my hands. I examine it momentarily before sealing it away in a box.  
“I’ll be back.” I mutter, shoving the box into my pocket.  
“What about me?” Lex asks, clearing his throat.  
“You can hold out until I get back. I won’t be long.”  
I exit the room, hand enclosed around the Harun-El in my pocket. 

***

I have Kara fly me to the hospital to save time, entering the lobby. I tap on a nearby nurse and grab her arm gently.  
“Take me to Sam.”  
“Of course.”  
She leads me down a strip of hallway into a different set of double doors. The lights above me start to flicker in unison until seconds later they all turn off.  
“What’s happening?”  
“Power surge?” Kara suggests. J’onn approaches us, anger filling his features.  
“It’s Manchester. He’s at the power dam. We have to stop him.”  
“Go, Lena. Save Sam.” Kara ushers, pushing me towards the nurse.  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll be fine Lena, you know that. Go.”  
“Be safe.”  
She nods, turning back to J’onn. They sprint down the hall and out the window.  
I follow the nurse down a few more hallways, bursting into the operating room. Sam lies on the table, swarmed with nurses and doctors.  
“Ms. Luthor, you can’t be in here!” One doctor exclaims.  
“All of you leave at once.” I demand.  
“But Ms. Luthor-”  
“Leave now, or I’ll fire you all.”  
The room empties to only me and Sam. I remove the syringe from the box, holding it carefully. I plunge the needle into her waist, pushing down on the plunger. I remove the syringe, setting it aside.  
I watch as the Harun-El spreads to her wound, sealing it closed and leaving a faint pink scar behind. I run my fingers across her skin in amazement.  
Sam shoots up from the bed, gasping for air. I hold her up gently.  
“Sam, hey. It’s me. You’re gonna be okay.” I murmur with a smile.  
“Lena.” She mumbles, throwing herself at me, entrapping us in a tight hug.  
“Ow, Sam. That hurts.” I chuckle as she lets go. She looks down and lifts her hospital shirt up.  
“You gave me the Harun-El?” Sam asks.  
“Yes. It worked.” I murmur happily.  
“Where’s Ruby?”  
“She’s with Alex. She’s safe. We need to get you to a room, you need to rest.”  
“Right.” She mumbles. I tuck my arm around her waist and help her up. I lead her out of the room and into the hallway. I find an empty room and help her into a bed. She grunts as my icy hands find her wrist to check her pulse.  
“Heart rate is normal. I think you’ll be okay with a night of sleep and some ibuprofen.”  
“Yes, Doctor Luthor.” Sam murmurs playfully. I flush as I walk over to a nearby cabinet and fish out a bottle. I open it and tap out three of the tiny tablets and hand them to her.  
“Here.” I murmur.  
“You know my metabolism will burn that off in the next ten minutes, right?”  
“Just take it, you rebel.”  
“Fine.” She swallows them down and leans back onto the pillow.  
“Get some sleep. The backup generator has a safety mode where it kicks on even when it shuts down. I’m going to see if I can help Supergirl.”  
“Be safe, Lena.” Sam mumbles as I face the window. I turn back and catch her gaze.  
“I will.” I murmur before kicking off my shoes, opening the window, bracing myself on the frame, and leaping out. My feet thud against the ground once I land and I take off into a sprint into the woods. Once the scenery has cloaked me, I transform faster than I expected.  
My bones and muscles crack and stretch in sync unlike the usual process. I start to panic but my worries wash away as fur masks my skin and I inhale through a snout. I run through the woods, sniffing out Kara’s scent. I push myself faster, dodging large oaks and thick underbrush. After seven miles of running, the woods clear out around the dam and I spot Kara in the air in a frantic hurry and I realize why; the dam is breaking.  
I spot a piece jutting out of the structure, almost falling out of place. I leap up the dam and throw myself at it, holding the concrete in place with my front paws.  
“Lena!” Kara exclaims. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“This thing is about to come crumbling down!” I shout.  
I sturdy myself against the weight of the dam. Kara hovers next to me, gritting her teeth. She then opens her eyes and starts melting the disoriented pieces of concrete together crack by crack.  
“It’s working, keep at it.” I say, patrolling other parts of the dam once she’s sealed the part I was holding up.  
Another place in the dam starts to come undone. I run towards the slab and heave my flank under it before it falls. I grunt as cold water splashes onto my fur and haul the piece back into place. Kara quickly comes to my side and melts the piece back together. She flys to another part of the dam and returns to me.  
“That’s every piece.”  
I nod my head and leap down the railing and thud to the ground. She joins me.  
“Good work,” She murmurs, ruffling my fur. I beam in pride at her side as we circle around to the side of the dam to the electrical unit.  
“How is Sam?”  
“The Harun-El worked. She’s resting at the hospital.”  
“That’s amazing.” Kara murmurs, smiling. J’onn lands on the ground in front of us.  
“I’ve got the backup generator working, but I can’t fix the currents. I’ll have the power company out as soon as tomorrow morning.”  
“Thanks, J’onn. Where’s Manchester?”  
J’onn gives Kara a dark glare before answering, “I have to get home.”  
“J’onn, wait.” Kara insists, but he’s already in the air.  
“Well, that doesn’t seem too good.” I comment.  
Kara sighs, “J’onn is going through a lot right now.”  
“We all are,” I mumble. “Just give him some time, m’kay?”  
I rub my head against her shoulder reassuringly.  
“Yeah.” She trails off. She turns to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I bury my head into her shoulder as she bathes herself in the warmth of my fur. She pulls away and gives me a noogie.  
“Hey!” I say. “Not cool, Danvers.”  
“What, like that actually hurt.” She says with a laugh.  
“Oh shut it.” I murmur.  
“I’m gonna head back to the DEO. Want a ride?” She asks.  
“I can run. Race?”  
“You’re on, Luthor.” 

***

2 weeks ago 

I type away on my laptop, finishing the last of the day’s article so I can head to the DEO and see if Alex needs me. The elevator dings open; I look up to see who walks out and it’s someone I never thought I would see back in National City in a blue moon.  
“Hey, Kara. Can we talk?” She asks tentatively, shoving her hands in her pockets.  
“Yeah,” I murmur, standing from my desk. “Follow me.”  
I lead her out onto the balcony of James’ office. I lean against the end of the balcony, crossing my arms.  
“What are you doing here, Sam?” I ask.  
“I want to talk to you about Lena.” She starts, leaning against the frame beside me.  
“What should I know?” I ask curiously. “Is something wrong?”  
“The question is, what do you know?” She murmurs, looking up at me.  
I sigh, “I know Lena’s a werewolf. She doesn’t know that I know.”  
“So am I.” Sam admits.  
“Is that why you left National City?” I ask curiously.  
“Yes, I couldn’t risk putting Lena or the rest of you in danger.” Sam murmurs.  
“I understand that.”  
“Lena needs help, sort of.” Sam says slowly.  
“What kind of help?”  
“She needs help realizing who she is. She’s been….” Sam pauses before continuing, giving me a shaky look. “Experimenting with the Harun-El. She thinks she can cure herself of the wolf, but I fear she’s going to end up hurting herself or worse. I came to you because I knew you could talk some sense into her.” She pauses again to gauge my reaction. I keep my face calm and content, listening to every word she’s saying.  
“She can’t run from this Kara, it’s who we are, who she is. It’ll be easier on her if she just accepts that she’s different, and that this part of her is going to need some balancing. She can’t keep digging herself a grave much longer, or else she’s going to be in it.”  
I nod slowly, “I’ll do everything I can for her. She’s my best friend.”  
My throat tightens as the next words come out of my mouth.  
“She turned the other night; The Harun-El failed to subdue her.”  
Sam’s head snaps up at my words, a mix of surprise, worry, and fear clouding her eyes.  
“She took it out on me, no one else was hurt.” I murmur reassuringly.  
“Are you okay?” Sam asks, moving into my line of sight so that I’d be forced to answer the question. She notices the faint purple bruise that lingers on my neck and I snap my head the other direction.  
“I’m fine, Sam.” I mutter.  
“Kara-”  
“Can we move onto something else, please?”  
Sam nods in understanding, exhaling deeply.  
We sit in a moment of comfortable silence as a thought bobs around in my head.  
Could Lena find a way to cure herself of the wolf?  
“Do you think that maybe someone could cure…. Wolfism?” I ask doubtfully, turning to Sam.  
“When you say it like that it sounds impossible,” Sam says with a light chuckle. “But with Lena’s mind? I think a cure could be developed, eventually.”  
“Would you take it? The cure, I mean, if it ever existed.”  
“Quite frankly, no, I wouldn’t. Sure, being a werewolf isn’t the best thing considering the bloodlust, but it gives me a sense of purpose. I found a group of others outside of Metropolis a few months back. We formed a pack and around that time, that’s when more people started to find out werewolves exist.  
The forest didn’t always conceal us like we thought it did, and hunters started to come after us. One night they got really close to our dens; they almost took Tsunam, one of the newer wolves. Trey and I were able to get him back before they took him off. But having a purpose, a need to protect people, that’s what makes this whole thing tolerable. I have a family now that I never knew I could ever have. It gives me hope that maybe one day, people won’t see werewolves and aliens as threats.”  
I smile, “Yeah, I know that feeling. Family and purpose are everything to me.”  
“Kara, can I tell you something too?” Sam asks, turning to me.  
“Yeah, anything.” I say automatically.  
“Lena and I, we’re the only wolves that have the craving for blood. All of the other wolves don’t.” Sam murmurs.  
Confusion writes itself on my face as the thought nestles in my mind.  
“Do you have any explanation as to why that is?” I ask curiously.  
“I don’t know. Maybe there’s a different species of wolf, and we’re that species.” She suggests.  
“That could be possible.”  
“Just all this wolf stuff is so confusing.” Sam mutters, rubbing her temples.  
“You’re telling me,” I murmur with a chuckle. “But I’ll do everything I can for Lena, I promise.”  
“I know you will.” Sam says with a small smile as she pats my shoulder. “I have to get back to Metropolis now, but if anything else happens, call me.” She says, pushing a slip of paper into my hands. She turns and disappears through James’ office, leaving me with a phone number and questions that will go unanswered. 

***

“Hah! I beat you!” I exclaim, howling into the midnight air.  
“Only because you flung that branch back into my face!” Kara argues, emerging from the forest and skidding to a halt to my side. She dusts leaves and twigs off of her cape and hair with an annoyed look.  
“C’mon, it was the forest that did that.” I counter with a smirk.  
“Get in here you two and quit monkey-assing around. I need both of you in command, now.” Alex barks through Kara’s ear-piece.  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.” Kara grumbles, dismissing Alex’s aggressive tone. “I’ll leave you to change back?”  
“M’yeah, go ahead. It might take a minute.” I murmur.  
Kara nods and turns to the entrance, disappearing inside the facility. I lunge into the edge of the forest and shift back into human form. I make my way to the entrance, through the door, and up to command. Alex stands with Kara, tapping her foot on the floor.  
“Thank you for the help tonight, Lena, but a heads up of your intervention would be nice.” Alex grumbles.  
“Hey, if she wasn’t there, the dam would have collapsed.” Kara snaps at her.  
“Supergirl, you know that I run things pretty clean around here. If Lena would like to provide her more non-human services to us, I need a heads up. The President is still on edge with your presence here, and I’m sure he wouldn’t like to hear the works of what Lena is.”  
“I understand,” I murmur, cutting in. “It won’t happen again.”  
Alex nods, “Supergirl, I need a word with Lena. You can help Brainy interrogate Menagerie on the others whereabouts.”  
Kara simply nods her head in defeat and walks out of command and down a strip of hallway, leaving me to Alex. Her face softens, but only slightly.  
“They’ve moved your brother to the mansion before transferring him back to prison. It’s only an overnight thing, but you can see him one last time if you want to before he’s shipped off.”  
“Thanks.” I murmur.  
“Mhm. That’s all I needed.” Alex mumbles, dismissing me with a wave of her hand.  
I shrug my shoulders at her and shove my hands into my pockets as I start down the hallway Kara disappeared to.  
“Oh, and Lena,” Alex says, looking up from her tablet. I turn back to her as she murmurs “Good work out there.”  
I smile at her and turn back. A musty smell fills my nostrils as I start down the hallway, maneuvering past guards and security protocols. I find Kara standing outside a thin sheet of glass as Brainy stands inside the room with a woman who I guessed to be Menagerie.  
“Hey.” She says as I approach.  
“Hey,” I murmur. “I’m gonna go home now, it’s past midnight and I have to be at L-Corp tomorrow.”  
“Oh, right. I’m gonna stay here for a little while longer.”  
“M’kay.”  
I stand on my tiptoes and throw my arms around her neck. She leans into me and wraps her arms around my waist. I almost fall asleep in her arms as her warmth fuels my tiredness from the day’s hardships.  
I pull away as she brings a soft hand up to my cheek.  
“You know, I’ll always accept you for who you are, right? It doesn’t matter if you’re human, werewolf, or an alien. I’ll always love you.”  
“I know.” I rasp with a tender smile, leaning my face into her hand. She places a soft kiss to my forehead as she gives me one last hug, rubbing little circles into my back.  
“Drive home safe.” She murmurs as she pulls away. A hint of pink tints her cheeks and brings a smile to my face as I turn down the hallway and exit the DEO. 

*** 

Driving to Metropolis at one o’clock in the morning was not something I would anticipate as I pull into the driveway of the Luthor mansion. But what can I say? Lex is full of surprises when he wants to be.  
I park the car and turn off the engine, opening the door and closing it behind me. Hope opens the front door for me and I walk into the cold, taunting mansion. A guard leads me to the living room where Lex sits in his wheelchair beside the couch, looking at old photos.  
“You know,” I start. “Regular kids would kill ants with the sun and a magnifying glass, but not you.”  
A puzzled look crosses his face as he looks up from the photo.  
“No, you would make ant hills out of mud and twigs right down to scale. Sometimes it would take you hours, even days to complete them. Then, you would trick the ants into thinking they were going home. They would follow the maze you laid out and walk right into an open flame.”  
His eyebrows pull together, “I’m sorry, sis, but what exactly are you accusing me of?”  
“The power at the hospital didn’t go out because of the electrical units at the dam. You did that. I know, because the L-Corp foundation logo is on every scalpel of the place.” I say, crossing my arms.  
“Hmm. You’ve become quite the philanthropist, Lena.” He sets the photo down on the table as he starts wheezing and coughing.  
“There were children in that hospital, you scoundrel.” I growl through gritted teeth. “You cut the power, risking Sam’s life while she was on the operating table, just to force me to test the Harun-El!” I shout at him in anger.  
His eyes dart back and forth across the room at my accusation until he dips his head in laughter.  
“What the hell is so funny?” I snap.  
“Aw, you’ve figured it all out. Well, mostly,” He says with a sneer. “I also had little Sammy The Wolf shot.”  
“You are sick.” I mutter, clenching my jaw.  
“You’re right. I am sick. This poor cancer is eating me up day by day while you sat on the brink of a cure, and you didn’t even test it!” He yells. “All you needed was a nudge, because God knows I’m not stupid enough to test an experimental, lethal drug on myself.”  
“Well, it worked. Sam is gonna live, and you’re gonna rot. Because I will never, ever give you the cure.” I murmur darkly.  
Repressed anger and shock come in waves across his face until he breaks out into a maniac laugh.  
“Take him away.” I tell the guard as I start to walk out the room.  
“Lena, wait,” He says as his laughter dials down. “I sort of anticipated this is how you would react so I had someone give me the cure ten minutes ago.”  
I watch as he pulls away the blanket from his sleek black suit and stands from the wheelchair, popping his neck. Across the room, the guard dematerializes into Otis Graves.  
“You’re dead.” I say in disbelief, backing away.  
“No, you’re dead.” He counters, lunging towards me. I dodge him but he pulls my legs out from under me and my head hits the ground. I growl, scrambling to my feet. I lunge towards him, teeth bared as Lex sighs.  
“Ms. Tessmacher!” Lex shouts. His voice throws me off guard as Otis lands a punch to my face and drags me up, holding my arms behind me. Blood drizzles from my lip as Eve cocks a gun and points it at me.  
“Mmm, you know not to hit her somewhere vital. The thigh, if you would.”  
“Don’t, Eve.” I plead, struggling against Otis’ grip.  
“With pleasure.” Eve says with a malicious grin. She aims the revolver at my thigh and releases the trigger.  
A fresh wave of pain overwhelms me as I cry out, stumbling to the ground as Otis throws me down. The bullet pierces my skin with a burning sensation, a pain I’ve never felt until now. I try to examine my leg and remove the piece of metal but the bullet has woven its way into my thigh too deep for me to pick it out.  
I hear another gunshot go off as a guard enters the room, murmuring about a 242. He lands on the floor, painful moans escaping his mouth.  
“Now, you have a choice. Die a horrendous death, or feed on this lovely provider.” Lex says as he holds up the guard. He throws him to my side, his shoulder gushing with blood. My neck already pulses in response, his heartbeat thumping in my head.  
“You sure you just don’t want to take her out, boss?” Otis quips. “She’s a real goody-two shoes, like food in your teeth.”  
“Ah, Otis. What good will my sister be if she’s dead? I have big plans for her in our future, but I need her out of my way for the next twenty four hours. I know she can’t resist the urge to feed, and she’s not ignorant enough to let herself die,” Lex says with a smile. “Sorry it had to be this way Lena, but you brought this upon yourself.”  
The three leave the room, Otis slamming the door in place as a click of a lock follows.  
“Get away.” I say as he groans in pain, clutching his shoulder.  
“What the hell are you?” He shrieks, backing away.  
“If you want to live, stay away from me.” I growl. I shut my eyes forcefully as I battle the hunger and voices clashing inside my head.  
“Just kill me, I’m probably dead anyways.” The guard insists, wiping his bloody hand on his pants. He shifts into a sitting position against the table, his hand going back up to his shoulder to clutch it again.  
“No,” I pant. “I can’t. If I lose control, I’ll go off the rails. And I can’t go off the rails. I can’t become a ripper. I can’t, I can’t.”  
“Just calm down.” The man says as he rips a piece of his undershirt.  
“I can’t stay fucking calm, don’t you understand that?” I shout. “I have to fight the urge to kill you because I’m a monster.”  
The man’s eyes widen but he stays remotely calm as he wraps the cloth around his bloody slab of a shoulder.  
“At least you’re fighting. Think of someone who you love. That helps when I’m having a panic attack.” He suggests.  
I pull my uninjured leg up to my chin and shut my eyes, thinking of Kara. Her succulent voice, her light laugh, her azure eyes. Memories of us play inside my mind over and over, like a VHS tape stuck on repeat. 

\---  
“Who are you, exactly?”  
“I’m Kara Danvers.”  
\---  
“Lena!”  
“She says it with surprise in voice.” I murmur with a chuckle.  
\---  
“I’m professionally crafty.”  
I smirk at her, her cheeks tinting a light pink before she turns to the bouncer.  
\---  
“I’ve never had friends like you before.”  
“Well, now you have someone who will stick up for you, always.”  
“You truly mean that?”  
“I do, Lena.”  
\---  
“It was my mothers. I want you to have it.”  
\---  
“Lena,” Kara insists. I keep walking forward, self-consciously slapping myself in the face for letting everything slip out.  
“Lena, wait,” Kara calls, but I walk faster to avoid her.  
Kara catches up to me and grabs my arm gently.  
“You aren’t gonna walk out on me, not like this.” She says tenderly, pulling me into a hug.  
\---

“Are you okay?” The guard asks, now sitting beside me, blood seeping through his makeshift bandages.  
“I told you to stay away.” I mutter, looking up at him. I grit my teeth as he rolls my pants leg up.  
“You’re bleeding,” He mumbles. “Let me help you.”  
“I don’t need help.” I snap. His shaky fingers touch my burning flesh and I cry out in pain.  
“Stop that, or you’re gonna piss me off.” I slur.  
“Hey, hey,” He says as I slump down against the chair. “Stay with me.”  
He struggles to hold me up as I start to lose consciousness.  
“Take my blood. Take it.” He insists, wafting his now cut hand over my mouth.  
“That’s very kind of you,” I mutter, blinking up at him. “But I don’t deserve your pity, so keep the blood inside of you for your own damn good.”  
“Take the blood!” He screams, pressing his bloody hand against my mouth. “Just let me save you.” He says in a softer tone.  
His voice starts to fade into a hum as my head slumps to the floor. He pulls his hand away in a frenzy and starts trying to shake me awake but I feel myself start to slip. Kara’s face flashes across my line of sight before I give into the water dragging me under.


	10. Something is Wrong. Oh, So Terribly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena survives her injury, but does her soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple of chapters are inspired by the Negative Flash episodes from season six. Enjoy : )

I check my phone one last time before I leave my apartment. 

Good morning

Delivered 7:13am. 

Want me to take you to work today? 

Delivered 7:34am. 

She’s probably just sleeping in a little bit before going to work, I think to myself. I return my phone to my pocket and my keys to my hand as I exit my apartment and lock the door behind me. I descend down the stairs and out of the building to my car. Starting the car up and maneuvering through downtown National City, I make it to CatCo without another minute to spare. I ride up the elevator and rush to my desk, sleep still evident in my eyes. Nia herself was asleep on her desk, her head whipping up once I passed by.  
“You look rough.” Nia comments, her eyes drooping.  
“I could say the same to you.” I say with a chuckle.  
“Long night, I did some extra scouting,” She mumbles with a yawn. “Gangs are getting worse in my neighborhood. What about you?”  
“Had to fix the dam and help Brainy at the DEO,” I murmur, taking a seat at my desk. “Did you see Lena leave last night?”  
“No, why?”  
“She hasn’t been answering my texts.”  
“She’s probably just wrapped up in work,” Nia responds. “Considering her workaholic nature.”  
“Hmm, maybe.” I murmur doubtfully. Lena was fond of her work, but she never missed a call or text message.  
“You have work of your own to do. I’m sure she’s fine.”  
“Says the girl sleeping on the job.” I counter, grinning at her.  
“Hey, I can’t help this,” She says, pointing to her head. “Anyways, I’m going to get more coffee from the breakroom. Want some?”  
“Sure, if you don’t mind.” I murmur with a smile. Nia nods and rises from her desk, almost sprinting to the source harboring the coffee. My phone rings in my pocket. I eagerly fish it out, but the person’s name I expected to be on the caller ID wasn’t there. I frown as I answer the phone and hold it to my ear.  
“Alex, hey. Anything?”  
“Everything’s quiet over here. Meaning the alien threats to our world, not Lena’s radio silence.”  
I sigh, “You think I’m being paranoid.”  
“Correct. Do you think you’re able to read minds?” Alex asks with a chuckle.  
“Not likely. Lena probably could if she tried, though.”  
“Kara, you’re gonna drive yourself mad over her.” Alex teases.  
“Oh shut it. I saw those lovey dovey eyes you were making at Kelly when we were at the hospital.”  
“There were no lovey dovey eyes.” Alex insists.  
“Mhm, okay,” I murmur.  
“Although, I kind of got her phone number.” Alex admits. I could feel her face flush through the line.  
“Damn, big sis. Someone’s getting laid soon.” I chaff.  
“You didn’t even get the girl’s phone number before you two got laid.”  
“Hey, that was a one night stand, and my one and only.” I say defensively.  
“I guess it was, then.”  
I sigh, “James will smite me if I don’t get this article to him within the hour, so text me if anything changes.”  
“Will do.” Alex murmurs before she hangs up. I set my phone beside my laptop as Nia comes up with a coffee cup occupying each hand.  
“One cup of coffee with two sugars, two creams, and a pinch of cinnamon.”  
“Thanks, Little Cloud.” I say, taking the cup from her.  
“Little Cloud?” She questions. “If that’s an attempt at a new nickname, you better keep trying.”  
“I thought it was pretty catchy.” I murmur, taking a long sip from my coffee. I set the cup down and swing into my routine; Tune out my surroundings and let my fingers do their magic across the keyboard for the next few hours. 

***

I surface back to consciousness eventually, the man hovering over my line of eyesight. The hunger in the back of my throat caved out my humanity and within the three minutes of resurfacing, I had already planned twenty seven scenarios on how I could kill him.  
“How are we doing?” He asks me, pulling me away from my intrusive thoughts.  
“Not so well.” I mutter as he presses his cold hand against my forehead.  
“While you were out, I tried different ways to open the vault door sealing this room, but as you can tell I failed at every one of them.” He says with an unsteady laugh, shaking his head.  
“I suggest you try harder if you want to live,” I deadpan.  
“Right,” He mumbles, his hands shaking. “I’m going to look for rubbing alcohol. Your leg seems worse.”  
I scoff, “I’m a werewolf,that isn’t going to work on me. I need the Harun-El but it’s back at my lab.”  
“It doesn’t hurt to try something.” He insists, rummaging through the cabinet across from the couch. He frantically searches the drawers for any signs of hope, but comes up short.  
“Damn it!” He yells, slamming the drawer shut.  
“Can you keep it down?” I snap. “My head is fucking killing me.”  
“Right, sorry.” He starts pacing around the room.  
“Your shoulder is bleeding again.” I murmur, his scent filling my nostrils. I grind my teeth together to steady myself.  
“That doesn’t matter now, we need to get out of here.” He mutters. “You said that you’re a werewolf, right?”  
“Yes, I’ve told you that the fourth time you asked.” I grit, wincing in pain. “What about it?”  
“You’re kinda like Supergirl then? You’ve got to be strong.”  
“I’m laying on the floor in a pool of my own blood, does that look strong to you?”  
His face lights up with an idea. He rises from beside me and rummages around in a cabinet momentarily. He returns to me with a glass while pulling his switchblade from his pocket.  
“Stop.”  
“You have to.” He insists, cutting his hand and pouring blood into the glass.  
“I don’t have to do anything.” I retort.  
“If it’s the only ticket out of here, then yes you do.”  
I yank the switchblade, now dripping in blood, from his hand and toss it across the room.  
“I will not allow you to do this to yourself. Why do I matter so much to you?”  
He sighs in frustration, gritting his teeth.  
“I shouldn’t have to explain myself, but I guess I must.”  
He continues to squeeze the blood out of his hand.  
“You saved my little sister. That’s all you need to know. I’m just returning the favor.”  
“How?” I asked him curiously, lifting my head to meet his eyes.  
“Last year. When the worldkillers came. Reign was splitting the world apart. My sister was falling towards one of the cracks. I watched you pull her up over the edge.”  
“That was before I had this,” I say, gesturing to myself. “Supergirl was busy helping others, and I just acted out of the moment.”  
He pushes the glass of blood towards me.  
“Drink.”  
“You’re not going to give me any other choice, are you?” I mutter.  
“Considering I can’t take my blood back, no, you don’t.” He says calmly.  
“What’s your name?”  
The words fall out of my mouth unintentionally. It felt weird to ask for his name when less than an hour ago I had planned to kill him. Well, at least the monster in me had. He looks up at me wearily although his muscles were tense.  
“Danny. Now drink.” He insists.  
I grumble as I jerk the glass up swiftly, pushing it up to my lips. Danny must have been able to read my behavior well before I had decided to shatter the glass of his hope. He shifts to my side quickly and holds it to my mouth, forcing me to drink. The temptation washed over me and I drank the whole glass, guilt racking me. Once I finished I swatted the glass away, shattered glass covering the floor.  
“Why did you do that.” I growl, wiping blood away from my mouth.  
“I did it for us. Are you feeling any better?”  
Adrenaline started to run through my veins again. I examined my leg; The inflammation had subdued slightly, but the wound still festered. I knew the only way I would be able to help myself was to get out of here and to Kara.  
“Help me up, please?” I ask, clenching my teeth.  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Danny slung his arm around my waist as I braced myself on his shoulder. I limped lightly over the door, nausea washing over me. I clenched my teeth again to set myself into reality.  
“I’m going to pull the door off its hinges. Might want to stand back.” I mutter.  
Danny moves to the other side of the room as I brace myself on the door. I dig my fingers into the metal and pull with as much force as my body allows. The door screeches open wide enough for me and Danny to pass through.  
“You did it!” He said with a smile. I smile sheepishly as a fresh wave of nausea washes over me.  
“Lena!”  
He rushes over to me as I’m falling to the floor, holding me up. I muster up the last of the strength his blood has given me and grab onto his arm.  
“Take us to the DEO, now.” I murmur calmly.  
He nods, slinging my arm around his shoulder. I sigh in relief as he leads us out of the room and towards freedom. 

***

Paranoia still clouded my senses as I wrote throughout the day, Nia taking notice to my fingernail biting and excessive knee bouncing. She tried to calm the room with her powers, but it did nothing to ease my anxiety about Lena.  
“Kara, please. You’re going to bounce a hole through the carpet.” Nia murmurs, looking up from her laptop.  
“Sorry.” I mutter, stopping my knee.  
“If it makes you feel better, I’ll make up something for your absence and you can go see for yourself if Lena is at L-Corp, which I’m sure she is.” Nia offers.  
I nod, “Thanks.”  
I close my laptop and ride up the elevator to the roof. I throw myself off the building and fly towards L-Corp. I land on Lena’s balcony, her desk void of her presence. I continue into the room. Her monitor remains untouched along with her desk chair. I look around for any signs of forced entry, but nothing seems out of the ordinary. The only thing that would make sense is that Lena never checked into L-Corp this morning. I exit the room and leap down to the front entrance. Jess stands behind her desk as usual, as if a normal day were happening. But something troubled her; Her eyebrows furrowed and my own anxiety was mimicked in her face.  
“Hey Jess.” I greet with a soft smile. “Have you seen Lena around?”  
“She hasn’t checked in this morning. Did she tell you she wasn’t coming in?”  
“No, she hasn’t spoken to me since last night.” I mumble.  
“Maybe check her apartment?” Jess suggested.  
“I’ll try that. Thank you, Jess.”  
“Anytime, Kara.”  
I fly the three minutes to Lena’s apartment. I try the doorknob, but it doesn’t budge.  
“Lena?” I ask through the door. I stand back and kick the door open, searching every room. The apartment laid empty as my frustration and panic grew by the seconds that ticked away.  
I pull out my phone and dial Alex immediately.  
“Alex?” I almost yell into the phone.  
“Kara, hey. What’s wrong?”  
“Lena’s not at her apartment or L-Corp.”  
“Is there anywhere else she mentioned where she might go?” Alex asked.  
“No, I don’t know.” I answer, biting my lip.  
“Don’t get mad, but I put a tracking device on Lena.”  
“You what?!” I spit furiously.  
“I said don’t get mad,” Alex cringed through the phone. “But I’ve got Brainy pulling up her location now. Get ov-”  
I hung up the phone and dashed to the DEO.  
“-er here.” I heard Alex mumble as I walk up the control panel.  
“Anything, Brainy?” I ask impatiently.  
“Something is blocking the signal, but she’s on the move towards National City.” Brainy replies.  
“She’s outside National City?” Alex asks in disbelief.  
“She must have gone to Metropolis.” I murmur.  
“She went to see Lex.” Alex whispers.  
“What?” I ask through clenched teeth.  
“They were transferring Lex to the old Luthor mansion for the night before he was going back to the prison. Lena must have gone to see him-”  
“And he’s probably escaped by now.” I interrupt. I turn sharply on my heel towards the balcony.  
“Kara, where are you going?”  
“To find Lena,” I snap. “Since no one seems to give a damn about her.”  
I take off into the air before Alex can tell me otherwise. 

***

“How are you doing, Lena?” Danny asks anxiously from the front seat, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are white.  
“I’m fine.” I mumble through narrow eyes.  
“Just hang tight for me, okay?”  
“Mhm.”  
I close my eyes and try to shut out the blazing pain from my leg. I let out a small whimper, wishing Kara was here.  
“Is it getting worse?”  
“Just shut up and drive, please.” I murmur.  
Danny pushes down on the gas pedal, driving us slightly faster. I grip my hands to the edge of the seat as the pain intensifies.  
“Lena, you better not even think for one second about sleeping or giving up.”  
“I’m not,” I murmur groggily. “I just-”  
My body goes limp and I slump across the backseat.  
“Lena? Lena, get up.” Danny says.  
Everything around me turns to a gaussian blur. Danny’s pleads move to the back of mind as the sunlight peaks into the car, blinding me. I squint my eyes as a new figure comes into my line of sight, tilting my head to identify who it is.  
“Hey there, buddy.”  
Confusion and surprise fill my mind as I struggle into a sitting position. A copy of myself sits in the driver seat with a smirk.  
“What the hell is this?”  
“I’m your subconscious, you idiot.” She snarks, jerking the car. My head hits the side of the window as she swerves back into the road.  
“Fuck you too.” I mutter, rubbing my head.  
“Anyways,” She rolls her eyes at me. “I’m kind of like the embodiment of the venom that’s entered your system. I can tell you one thing and that it’ll be a lot easier if you just submit, got that?”  
“Venom?” I question.  
“Your little stench of a step-brother has flooded your system with werewolf toxins. Very painful, isn’t it? But, you could just turn the pain off. Flip your humanity.”  
“Thanks but no thanks. Becoming a psychotic lunatic isn’t on my to-do list.” I mutter.  
“You know that it’s easier to submit to the dark side. What’s the point in being good, Lena?”  
“I’d rather die than become a Luthor.” I sneer.  
“I knew you’d say something along those lines. Try to play the good guy card. Although, I couldn’t bring myself to why you never killed Lex. Nothing is stopping you from taking him out, except that mortality of yours. You know, it doesn’t look good on you. It never suited the Luthor name anyways.”  
“Says the psychopath, literally.” I retort.  
“Oh, but I’m you Lena. Just a different version of you that’s just one flick of a humanity switch away.” She says cheerfully, smiling brightly into the rearview mirror. Her bright, white teeth caused me to the flinch away.  
Images of my mother the day she died fill my mind. Her laugh, her smile. The way she tickled me on the sand. Her stepping into the water, disappearing into the depths of the ocean. My silent screams inside my head.  
“Stop that.” I growl.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, did you not like that? It’s not my problem you can’t handle the pain of your mothers death. I feel nothing; I’m free of the burden to feel. You don’t have to, Lena. Just turn it off.”  
I run my hands through my hair as her words echo in my mind.  
“Just turn it off.”  
The temptation nags at me, confusing my mind. Without thinking, I open the door to the moving car, tumbling out and hitting the cold pavement. I bust my lip, blood pooling around my mouth. I spit and wipe it off as the car screeches to a stop.  
“You never learn, do you?” She asks with a scoff, slamming the door and approaching me. “Turn it off, Lena.”  
“Never.” I murmur.  
“No one is coming to save you. No one cares about you, and you know that.”  
“I have friends.”  
“Kara Danvers? She betrayed you, lied to you. And you still can’t get her out of your head.”  
She kneels beside me.  
“Is that what’s stopping you? I can turn her into this.”  
Images of Kara flicker in my mind. One of her standing above National City in a black jumpsuit, her veins popping with a dangerously red glow. Kara slaughtering criminals on a dock. The drastic change in her voice from tenderness to malicious.  
“Stop doing that!” I snarl, swiping at the clone. My fingers touch thin air.  
“You can’t hurt yourself, Lena. Well, technically you can, but I’m just a reflection of the darkness that harbours in the back of your mind.”  
She smiles devilishly, holding her hand out.  
“There’s nothing left for you. You keep grasping at straws, nothingness. When are you going to learn that Luthors are better working alone?!” She shouts into my face.  
“I have a life. I’m better than Lex and he knows it; he’s afraid of what I’ve become.”  
She stands and cackles, “What you’ve become, huh? You don’t even know the capabilities you hold as a werewolf. You’ve never discovered them because you’re afraid of the dark. You know that if you do, your friends will find out how powerful you really are and betray you. Then what will you do?”  
“They would never do that.” I mutter.  
“I can smell the fresh wave of fear radiating off of you, Lena. You’re afraid of what you friends think of your unhuman nature. But most importantly, you’re afraid of being a Luthor. A name that’s given you so much, and yet all you’ve done is wasted it.”  
“That name is a nuisance.” I snap.  
“Is it really? You lavish in the darkness. You eat every bite of it whenever you can, Lena. Because let’s face it, we’re Luthors. Your “Get Out Of Being A Luthor Free” card is going to expire soon. Me and you both know that.”  
“I’m not a monster,” I murmur to myself. “I’m not a monster.”  
“You were always a monster, Lena. Since the day you triggered your werewolf gene. It was inevitable.”  
“I’m a good person. I’m a good person. I’m a good….”  
Suddenly a racing figure comes up behind my subconscious, whisking me away in their arms. I close my eyes as my body shudders, chills setting in as beads of sweat form on my forehead. The blur of traveling ends and I’m placed in my bedroom at my apartment. The silk sheets feel pleasant against my burning skin.  
“Lena,” Someone murmurs, appearing at the door.  
Kara.  
She runs into my arms, flinging herself against me as I meet her halfway.  
“Ow, Kara.”  
“This is your own mind, Lena, you can’t feel pain,” She says through a goofy smile. “But your body can. You have to fight it, Lena. I’m here, I’m going to help you.”  
“Why should I. I’m a Luthor, all I ever do is harbour darkness everywhere I go.” I murmur in a self-deprecating tone.  
“That’s not true, Lena. Don’t ever say that again.” Kara murmurs with a scowl. “Brainy is projecting me to your mind. Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of here.”  
“Is it, though? Because ever since I’ve met you, it’s been nothing but expectations from me. I’ve had to be good for so long, to never make even the slightest notion of what I really am. I’ve played pretend for too long and I’m tired of it.”  
“Lena-”  
“Don’t Lena me,” I growl. “All you’ve done since the very first day you stepped into my office was interrogate me. Admit it, all you ever wanted was to paint me into a villain, just like my brother. Because everyone assumes I’m just like him. I’m not. I’m something much more powerful.”  
“The toxins are filling your mind with doubts, insecurities. You have to block it out.” Kara insists.  
“Maybe it’s just been YOU filling my mind with doubts.” I retort, bearing my teeth at her. She steps back hastily, fear evident in her eyes.  
“You’re right,” My subconscious appears in front of me, knocking Kara to the floor. “That's all she’s ever done. She plays pretend and expects you to too. And she’s threatened by what you really are. All you’ve experienced is pain. I can take it away. All of your problems and worries can diminish. Just take my hand.”  
Her hand slowly inches towards me. I try to fight her compulsion, but she smiles at my weakness, my hand just centimeters away from hers.  
“No!” Kara yells as she scrambles to her feet. She grabs my other hand, pulling me with her.  
“She’s not going with you.”  
“But she is.”  
Both of them pull at my arms with such force that it feels like they’re being ripped apart. I yell out in panic, wishing that this was just a dream.  
“Lena you have to fight!” Kara yells at me.  
“Don’t listen to her! All she’s ever done is manipulate you.”  
“Lena, please.”  
“Only you can choose, Lena.”  
I chose the light. I will always choose the light, because that’s where Kara is.

***

I reached the city limits of National City, listening for a familiar sound that comforted me on my worst nights alone inside my apartment. Her heartbeat was slow, but steady, closer than the last time I had checked for it. I was headed in the right direction. I push myself faster against the turbulence and gravity, the urge to find Lena at the front of my senses. I wondered if this is how Lena felt hunting animals. I bet she is delicate with them, giving them a quick death rather than dragging anything on. I steered myself towards a side road, a black car coming into view; and I knew exactly whom it belonged to.  
“Lena!” I almost shouted, but held my tongue. I land in front of the car, the driver screeching to a stop. I fling the car door open, a man sitting in the driver's seat.  
“Where’s Lena Luthor?” I almost demanded.  
“She’s back here,” He said quickly, stumbling out of the car. “She’s hurt.”  
I open the door to the back seats, Lena lying unconscious.  
“She just went out. We need to get her to a hospita-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, I slung Lena across my shoulder and held him in my other arm, dragging them back to National City. I quickly activate my coms.  
“Alex, I found her. I’m coming back.”  
“No, let me send backup.”  
“There’s no time. She’s hurt. I’m almost there anyways.”  
I ignore her for the rest of the flight, the DEO coming into my line of sight. I land softly on the balcony, setting the man down and rushing Lena to a patient's bed. I drag a paramedic over to the man before returning to Lena with Alex. Lena’s hands start to twitch, along with the rest of her body.  
“She’s seizing, hold her down.” Alex says urgently.  
I help Alex hold her down long enough so that she can insert an IV into her. The neurontin slowly enters her system through the IV and her body calms within a minute. Alex examines Lena for any injuries until she finds the horrific, seared flesh on Lena’s thigh.  
“Scissors, please.”  
I hand Alex the scissors. She cuts away at Lena’s pants, making them into makeshift shorts.  
“What the hell did this?” Alex mumbles incredulously.  
“Can you fix her, Alex?” I ask anxiously.  
She sighs heavily, “I can try. She’s going to have to have surgery, at the very least.”  
I nod, “Is there anything you need?”  
“I think I have everything here.”  
“Then let’s get started.” 

***

I exit the room as Alex hovers over Lena for the next few hours, Brainy at her side to tell her the probable methods to remove the bullet from her leg. I paced up and down the stairs, my mind clouded with worry and doubt.  
What if Lena wasn’t going to make it?  
I shake the thought away, forcing myself to tuck it back into the crevice of my mind before I dwindled on it any longer. Danny, (he had told me his name earlier), walks up to me with a sheepish smile, leaning onto the balcony railing. He glances over at Lena’s room.  
“She’s a hell of a fighter.”  
“Yeah, she is,” I murmur. “How is your shoulder?”  
“It’s fine now. My wound wasn’t as deep as hers. Just a few stitches.”  
“What happened here?” I ask, opening his hand. Gauze had been wrapped around it.  
“Nothing. I just fell.” He mumbles, dismissing my wonder.  
“Werewolves, huh? I never would have thought for one second they could exist until the impossible happened to her.”  
“Werewolves? C’mon,” He made a noise with his mouth, looking at me in bewilderment. He stopped once I made a serious face. “Oh.”  
“They’re pretty real, alright,” I murmur. “You won’t remember they are though.”  
“What?” He asks lightly.  
“Lena’s going to compel you to forget.”  
“If you’re worried about me saying anything to anyone, I won’t.” Danny says sternly.  
“I’m sure you won’t, but I can’t guarantee her that there’s no situation where someone will find out, whether you tell them or not.”  
Danny nods slowly with a small frown, “I understand.”  
“It’s really nothing personal, Danny. You were brave today. You held her over with your blood. Thank you.”  
“I-It was nothing.” He murmurs, stuttering.  
Brainy urgently comes out of Lena’s room, approaching us.  
“Kara, I’m afraid I have terrible news.”  
“What is Brainy?” I ask, folding my arms across my chest.  
“Alex was able to extract the bullet, but Lena’s condition is still fatal. A lace of toxins has entered her bloodstream from the bullet she was shot with. She’s still unconscious and trying to fight it off, but there’s a seventy seven percent chance she won’t be able to.”  
“What if she can’t?”  
“She’ll die.”  
“That can’t happen,” I murmur to myself. “I want to see her.”  
Brainy nods, opening the door for me and closing it once I’m inside the room.  
Lena lays in the bed in front of me, her skin pale and lifeless. I pull up a chair and sit beside her. I take her hand in mine.  
“You can’t die, Lena. You still haven’t drunk eighty Martian Mousses like you said you would.” I murmur with an airless laugh. A memory pops into my mind for a brief second. 

\---  
“Danvers, what the hell is this?”  
“It’s Martian Mousse,” I respond. “What, can’t handle the fire?”  
Lena scowls at me, “You know I’m not that weak of an alcoholic. After all, I finished four bottles of scotch in one night.”  
“Must have been a rough night.” I comment.  
“Sort of. I was mostly drinking for shits and giggles.” She says, giggling.  
“Lena Luthor GIGGLES?!” I ask, gasping dramatically.  
“You’re shouting, you maniac. And yes, I giggle.”  
She sets her glass down and a small hiccup escapes her lips. I burst out laughing, almost tumbling to the floor. Lena laughs with me, almost shedding tears because she couldn’t stop.  
“I dare you to drink five more of those.”  
“Oh, please. I could drink eighty of these.” She says, holding up her shot glass.  
“And I’ll hold you accountable at that.” I say, holding mine up and tilting it at her before downing the liquid.  
\---

“Remember the night we got so drunk, we started laughing at random shit?” I ask her. “Man, I was drunk though. Like, really drunk.”  
I could anticipate her answer now.  
“Hey, you were the one who wanted to do shots for about an hour straight” would have been her answer. I would laugh and she would laugh at me. But she wasn’t here with me.  
“Just please don’t leave me.” I whisper, tightening my hand around hers.  
“Kara.”  
Her voice was barely above a whisper. Human ears would have never catched it. I sit up quickly at the sound of her voice. I gasp as an image flashes through my mind of Lena laying on the ground. She’s as pale as ever with fear clouding her eyes as someone stalks toward her. A loud bang rings in my ears, painful moaning following afterwards. I drop her hand as I come back to reality. I run out of the room to find Brainy and Alex, whisking them in front of Lena.  
“She’s trying to tell me something.”  
“What do you mean?” Brainy asks curiously. “Because she’s unconscious.”  
“I know, but when I held her hand she showed me something. With her mind. I couldn’t quite make out what it was, but she needs help.”  
“There is a way I could send a projection of your consciousness into hers.”  
“And do you think that would work?” Alex asks doubtfully.  
“There’s now a sixty-eight percent chance Lena will wake up if Kara travels into her mind.” Brainy states.  
“Then send me in there.” I murmur.  
“But there’s a catch.”  
“What?” Alex asks.  
“If Lena doesn’t make it back, then neither will Kara.”  
“I don’t care. I have to help her.” I murmur dismissively.  
“Kara, you can’t just waltz into Lena’s mind and think that everything is going to be sunshine and rainbows.”  
“I know that everything isn’t sunshine and rainbows, Alex. But I don’t have any other choice. She needs me.”  
Alex grabs my arm gently, a thousand different emotions flicking across her face.  
“Just please make it back.” She murmurs, staring into my eyes.  
“I will.” I say, pulling her into a hug. The hug ends and Brainy has me sit beside Lena and hold her hand. He attaches something to my forehead and stands behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. Everything goes dark until I’m there.  
I stand on an abandoned road, a black car left on the side of it. I recognized the car as Lena’s and rush over to it. Suddenly someone steps out, a scowl occupying her face.  
Lena.  
But something was wrong. Oh so terribly wrong.  
She wore a wicked smile on her face, any sign of emotion gone from her eyes; they were as cold as kryptonite. Her eyes flickered over to someone laying in the road. Lena? Two of them?  
This version of her coughed and spit out blood from her mouth, wiping it afterwards. The dark Lena saunters over to her.  
“You never learn, do you?” She asks her with a disapproving look.  
“Turn it off, Lena.” She demands.  
“Never.” Lena murmurs.  
What did she mean by ‘Turn it off’? I felt frozen in place, unable to move. I could only stand by and watch everything unfolding in front of me.  
“No one is coming to save you. No one cares about you, and you know that.”  
“I have friends.” Lena insists, doubt showing in her face. I wanted to reach out to her, assure her that she did and that she was never alone. But I was still capacitated, unable to move.  
“Kara Danvers? She betrayed you, lied to you. And you still can’t get her out of your head.” Her other half snarls, kneeling down beside her.  
“Is that what’s stopping you? I can turn her into this.”  
Lena’s head jerks up with a small gasp. She almost stumbles to the ground out of shock, trying to hold herself upright.  
“Stop doing that!” She growls, swiping at thin air.  
Their quarrel continues, neither of them noticing my presence. I focus on trying to move my stiff limbs or even attempting to speak until their argument reaches its climax.  
The dark Lena stands and cackles, “What you’ve become, huh? You don’t even know the capabilities you hold as a werewolf. You’ve never discovered them because you’re afraid of the dark. You know that if you do, your friends will find out how powerful you really are and betray you. Then what will you do?”  
I flinch at her harsh words. Would Lena ever truly think that?  
“They would never do that.” She mutters under her breath.  
“I can smell the fresh wave of fear radiating off of you, Lena. You’re afraid of what you friends think of your unhuman nature. But most importantly, you’re afraid of being a Luthor. A name that’s given you so much, and yet all you’ve done is wasted it.”  
I work up a growl of my own. The Luthor name never deserved Lena. Lena didn’t deserve anything that was happening to her. Yet, the world always gave her the short end of the stick.  
“That name is a nuisance.” She retorts.  
“Is it really? You lavish in the darkness. You eat every bite of it whenever you can, Lena. Because let’s face it, we’re Luthors. Your “Get Out Of Being A Luthor Free” card is going to expire soon. Me and you both know that.”  
Lena starts murmuring something to herself over and over. Her eyes became void of any expression or emotion. She was breaking.  
“You were always a monster, Lena. Since the day you triggered your werewolf gene. It was inevitable.”  
I couldn’t bear to watch her fight herself much longer. I close my eyes and focus against the gravity holding me back. I push forward towards them at super speed, snatching Lena up into my arms. I run aimlessly until we end up at a seperate place in her mind. I imagine her apartment, the closest thing she has to a home. The familiar shape comes into view and I run through the door and up the stairs, setting Lena down on her bed. Her mind races in confusion, taking in her surroundings until she remembers where she is and relaxes her muscles. She peers over to the doorway, spotting me. I attempt to say something, anything but my throat has turned dry. But all I wanted in that moment was for her to be in my arms. For her to be safe.  
“Lena,” I murmur, launching myself forward. She rises from the bed to meet me halfway.  
“Ow, Kara.” She complains at my tight hug.  
“This is your own mind, Lena, you can’t feel pain,” I say with a grin. “But your body can. You have to fight it, Lena. I’m here, I’m going to help you.” I tell her reassuringly.  
“Why should I. I’m a Luthor, all I ever do is harbour darkness everywhere I go.” She murmurs in a self-deprecating tone.  
“That’s not true, Lena. Don’t ever say that again.” I almost snapped at her. “Brainy is projecting me to your mind. Don’t worry, we’ll get you out of here.”  
“Is it, though? Because ever since I’ve met you, it’s been nothing but expectations from me. I’ve had to be good for so long, to never make even the slightest notion of what I really am. I’ve played pretend for too long and I’m tired of it.”  
“Lena-” I start, but she interrupts me.  
“Don’t Lena me,” She growls. “All you’ve done since the very first day you stepped into my office was interrogate me. Admit it, all you ever wanted was to paint me into a villain, just like my brother. Because everyone assumes I’m just like him. I’m not. I’m something much more powerful.”  
“The toxins are filling your mind with doubts, insecurities. You have to block it out.” I plead, raising my hand to her cheek but putting it back down.  
“Maybe it’s just been YOU filling my mind with doubts.”  
At that moment I knew that Lena had become someone else. Her emerald eyes had hardened, her jaw set, and her posture ram-rod straight. She looked into my eyes harshly now and it broke me at the seams, undoing every bond of emotion I’ve ever held within me. Regret, guilt, sadness, and many other emotions settled into the pit of my stomach as I stood before the phantom of my best friend.  
“You’re right,” Her subconscious appears in front of her, slamming me to the floor. “That's all she’s ever done. She plays pretend and expects you to too. And she’s threatened by what you really are. All you’ve experienced is pain. I can take it away. All of your problems and worries can diminish. Just take my hand.”  
Lena slowly inches her hand towards herself, her dark figure relishing in her choice. I can’t let her do this to herself. After everything that she’s worked for. Everything she’s built and created, to just throw it all away. She’s better than this, and I wasn’t going to let this happen to her.  
“No!” I shout, pulling Lena away. Her subconscious had a grip on her, eyeing me sharply.  
“She’s not going with you.” I snarl.  
“But she is.” Her lips pull up into a smile.  
I try to keep Lena on my end, yielding my strength as much as possible to not hurt her. I focus my being on hers and she glances at me with panicked eyes. She starts to scream, either from pain or fear, possibly both.  
“Lena you have to fight!” I yell at her.  
“Don’t listen to her! All she’s ever done is manipulate you.”  
“Lena, please.” I beg.  
“Only you can choose, Lena.”  
Everything went black as those last words lingered in the air. I’m able to come back to my senses eventually, stirring awake. I jerk up from my slouched position in my chair, eyeing Lena across from me. Her body is shaking violently; I panic as my limbs flood with fatigue, rooting me into the chair.  
“Kara?”  
Brainy’s voice echoes against the walls inside my head along with monitors beeping rapidly. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.  
“I have to give her the Harun-El. The medications aren’t strong enough to stop her seizures.”  
Alex’s voice.  
She exits the room and returns quickly, holding a needle full of black liquid. She holds Lena’s leg, inserting the needle through her skin and pushing down on the plunger. The monitors slowly start to calm down from their frenzy and Lena stills on the bed.  
“Why is she not awake?” I demand, the words lightly slurring from my mouth. Brainy removes his hands from my shoulders and walks over to Lena. He places his hand on her shoulder with furrowed brows.  
“She’s coming around, it’s just taking her a little longer.”  
I stand next to her as Brainy moves out of the way. I take her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers. Her hand felt a little cooler than usual and her face looked rougher around the edges. Her jaw was clenched as her eyelids started to flutter. I squeeze her hand as she opens her eyes.  
“Lena.” I murmur with a smile.  
“Kara?” She sighs, bewilderment spread on her face. “Did I?”  
“You did it.” I tell her, cupping her cheek with my free hand.  
Her face relaxes into a small smile as she leans back, sinking her head into the pillow.  
“L-Corp-”  
“I told Jess you fell at your apartment. It won’t hurt you to take some time off. I’ve got Sam there holding the fort down.”  
She lets out another sigh, this one of relief.  
“Thank you, Kara.”  
“Of course. You need to rest though.”  
“I’m fine, Kara. My leg is just a little stiff.” She sits up slowly, then tossing her legs over the bed to get up.  
“Woah, woah there. At least take things easy.” I insist.  
“Really, I promise I’m fine,” Lena retorts, exiting the room. I follow after her as she takes the stairs three at a time. “Although I could grab a bite to eat, if you know what I mean.” She says, winking at me. My breathing hitches in my throat at her flattery. I blush as she grins at my reaction.  
“Teasing, Danvers.”  
She passes by a DEO agent, eyeing him. She grabbed him by his chest, holding him against her.  
“Or am I?”  
She tilts her head into the crook of his neck. Alex comes up behind me then, removing her gun from its holster out of instinct and pointing it at Lena.  
“Alex!” I snap. “Put that away.”  
She glares at me as she keeps the gun trained at Lena. I meet her glance as Lena chuckles with a smirk.  
“What, can’t a girl eat around here?”  
Then I realized. Something is wrong. Oh so terribly wrong.


End file.
